Birthday Cake (Your Guardian)
by squishylu
Summary: Sehun dihadapkan pada sebuah takdir yang tidak pernah dia duga. Menjadi kurir kue ulang tahun selama lima tahun membawanya bertemu dengan Luhan. Minri/Ibu Luhan telah menyiapkan rencana agar mereka bertemu dengan cara yang semanis mungkin. Luhan yang ceria, selalu terlibat masalah. Sehun si pembuat masalah, kini tiba-tiba harus menjadi seorang 'pengawal' Luhan. Kamu percaya takdir?
1. Chapter 1

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

_**Dear lovely Readers,**_

_**Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini. FF ini semata-mata dibuat karena saya kangen banget sama Hunhan moment. Semoga ini bisa menggantikan rasa kangen kalian juga ya! Storyline murni dari isi pikiran saya. Cerita ini akan saya buat alur timeline, dengan setiap jeda waktunya tetapi mungkin hanya terjadi pada awal chapter saja. Chapter 1 dan 2 mungkin belum terlalu fokus untuk Hunhan, tapi saya sarankan untuk mengikuti dari chapter 1, karena jika tidak, cerita yang kalian dapatkan tidak akan utuh :) Sekali lagi, enjoy ya! Selamat berpetualang di ruang imajinasi~**_

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Angst, Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

**April 1990**

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan, "Kasih sayang Ibu sepanjang Jalan, Kasih sayang Anak sepanjang Galah" mungkin kalian sering mendengarnya. Beberapa orang mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa kasih sayang anak mungkin tidak seberapa bila dibandingan dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kasih sayang Ibu kekal, abadi, bagaimana kamu mendeskripsikan kata abadi? Itu tergantung kamu. Cinta ibu tidak terukur, itu mungkin salah satu tolok ukur kita bahwa sebenarnya kata abadi tidak perlu dideskripsikan kembali. Abadi itu tidak terukur, selamanya, menurut saya mungkin kata ini justru tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, mungkin bisa dideskripsikan ketika kamu merasakannya, keabadian cinta seorang Ibu. Beginilah cerita ini dimulai, Minri telah mengetahui arti cinta ibu sebenarnya ketika dia menggenggam jemari kecil putranya untuk pertama kali, walaupun bayi kecil itu menangis kencang karena terlalu asing dengan dunianya yang baru, yang disebut dengan bumi, tapi wanita yang yang wajahnya penuh dengan peluh itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar. Air mata tergenang pada bola matanya seraya mengucapkan, "Selamat datang Luhan, aku Minri ibumu. Aku akan menjagamu, selamanya" begitulah janji itu terucap.

**Desember 2000**

Luhan menatap nanar Ibunya yang kini sedang mengangkat sebuah koper ke dalam bagasi mobil. Urat-urat pada tangan kurusnya terlihat begitu jelas sebab koper itu terlihat jauh lebih besar daripada massa tubuhnya. Luhan berlari kecil dari teras rumah dan menghampiri Ibunya. "Sini Bu, biar Luhan bantu" Luhan mengambil alih koper tersebut dan benar saja, koper ini benar-benar berat. Tangannya yang lebih kecil daripada tangan Ibunya pun tak sanggup menariknya.

"Hey sudah, sini biar Ibu saja" Ibunya coba mengambil alih kembali, namun Luhan menepis tangannya pelan. Minri menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, ayo kita bawa bersama ya" Akhirnya diambilah satu keputusan. Walaupun agak sedikit ragu, Luhan pun membiarkan jemari ibunya menangkup jemarinya yang sedang mengangkat koper.

"Kemana Ibu akan pergi?" Ibunya tersenyum lembut, belum menjawab pertanyaanya. Dengan suara _buk! _kecil menyadarkan Minri bahwa koper tersebut telah berhasil masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Ke rumah nenekmu di Busan" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Tidak lama, mungkin tiga hari saja. Ibu perlu udara segar agar bisa berpikir jernih, tapi Ibu tidak bisa terlalu lama jauh denganmu, Ibu pasti tidak akan tahan" Minri membelai rambut anak laki-lakinya yang kini berusia sepuluh tahun. Matanya mulai berawan.

"Apa aku bisa ikut dengan Ibu? Aku juga tidak tahan kalau tidak ada Ibu" Luhan menarik bajunya, berharap bahwa ibunya akan luluh kali ini.

"Lu, kamu harus sekolah besok. Besok ada ujian untuk sekolah sepak bola, kamu harus ikut. Selama ini mimpi Luhan kan untuk menjadi seorang pemain bola?" Dinding hati Minri mulai perlahan runtuh, janji yang dulu terucap mungkin tidak dapat ditepatinya kali ini. Minri menahan tangis yang ingin pecah, betapa sayangnya ia pada malaikat kecilnya ini.

"Tapi ayah pasti tidak akan suka aku main bola" Jemari mungilnya menangkap jemari Ibunya, hati Minri mulai perih.

"Tapi ayah pasti senang jika anak kesayangannya tidak menyerah mengejar mimpinya" Ada sedikit keraguan pada jawabannya, bahkan Minri sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu benar atau tidak. Minri membungkukkan badannya dan menatap wajah Luhan lekat. Bentuk wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Minri, dengan garis wajah yang mungil, bibir kecil dan mata yang agak membulat, hanya hidungnya yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Begitu lembut, garis itu begitu lembut pada wajah Luhan. Mungkin jika melihatnya dari jauh, dia akan dikenal sebagai anak perempuan bukan anak laki-laki. Terlalu banyak gen dari Minri untuk Luhan katanya. Ah padahal anak ini sangat laki-laki sekali, suka sekali mengacau dalam rumah dengan bermain bola dan memecahkan beberapa vas bunga dan seringkali membuat ayahnya naik pitam. Luhan begitu lembut, tapi kuat di dalam. Itulah yang Minri tanamkan dalam hatinya. Tapi Minri juga ragu, karena Luhan mempunyai sifat yang begitu lembut. Apakah hatinya juga sangat lembut? Minri pun tak sampai hati jika menyakitinya seperti ini. "Dengar Lu, Ibu akan kembali. Ibu janji, bahkan Ibu tidak akan tahan meninggalkanmu dalam waktu tiga hari, Ibu pasti tidak akan tahan. Jadi kamu tunggu Ibu dengan sabar ya? Janji?" Minri bertanya dengan suara yang lirih.

"I—iya Ma" Luhan memanggilnya Mama, yang hanya diucapkan bila dia harus bersikap serius, Ibu adalah panggilan kesayangan Luhan. Ibunya tersenyum, menepuk pipinya lembut dan kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Matanya hampir saja mengecewakannya, air mata tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. "Ibu jangan lupa makan y—ya" kalimat sesederhana itulah yang membuat Minri menyerah.

"Iya luhan sayang"

**April 2001**

Luhan sudah tahu ketika hari Ibunya pergi, semua kejadian di dalam rumah tidak akan sama lagi. Ayah yang kini jauh lebih pendiam daripada biasanya, hanya anggukan saja yang menjadi jawaban. Atau kini obrolan antara Ibu dan Ayahnya tak semenarik dulu, senyum yang hadir diantara mereka pun kaku seakan takut bahwa senyum itu akan membuat urat wajah mereka putus, ketulusan tidak hadir disana. Luhan tahu itu, dimata mungilnya, pada pikiran yang mungkin belum sepenuhnya mengerti, pada jemari kecilnya yang kini lebih susah menggapai kedua tangan Ayah dan Ibunya, Luhan tahu itu, bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya tidak lagi 'bersama'.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-11. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu, karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan kue bertabur coklat! Coklat yang manis! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kenikmatan coklat! Ibunya hanya memberi kesempatan untuk makan coklat sebanyak-banyaknya hanya pada hari ulang tahunnya, daaan Luhan sangat senang menyambut hari ini! Dia mungkin tidak akan peduli pada kotak-kotak yang berpita cantik diatas meja makan, yang selalu dia difokuskan adalah kue yang bertabur coklat.

Ibunya sering memberinya nasihat agar tidak mengabaikan kado-kado yang telah diberikan padanya. Tapi apa mau dikata, jika coklat sudah ada di depan mata, dia tidak akan mengalihkan matanya pada apapun. Luhan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mengambil handuk kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi, ritual hari ini dimulai dengan membersihkan diri tentu saja.

Anak berumur sebelas tahun itu bersiul bahagia pada saat menuruni tangga. Ayahnya sedang duduk di meja makan dan menyeruput kopi paginya. Matanya melirik anak laki-lakinya, "Selamat pagi Jagoan" sapanya pelan namun Luhan masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Selamat pagi Yah" jawab Luhan ceria. Ayahnya tertawa pelan.

"Anak laki-laki Ayah sepertinya terlalu ceria untuk anak umur sebelas tahun karena hanya menatikan kue ulang tahun" Ayahnya bangkit dari kursi dan memeluk Luhan. "Selamat ulang tahun Jagoan, Ibu mu akan datang 15 menit lagi" katanya seraya mengecup dahi Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ah tidak ada yang lebih baik lagi selain hari ulang tahun.

**Maret 2006**

Minri tergopoh-gopoh berlari, kaki kurusnya terus dipaksa untuk bekerja. Peluh pun tak ayal mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Tangannya mengenggam sebuhah tas jinjing yang berisi sebuah kado. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Hari semakin larut dan janji harus ditepati.

Kaki kecilnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue yang gemerlap. Minri kemudian berhenti dan mengatur napasnya. Matanya bergulir kesekitar toko yang hampir tutup itu. Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya kesal karena berhenti di tengah jalan, menganggu mobilitas orang-orang. Ia membungkukkan badanya sambil mengatakan, "Maafkan aku" setelah itu dia menengadahkan kepalanya kembali dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju toko.

Toko ini berdesign minimalis, warna sederhana yang mereka tonjolkan, yaitu hitam putih dan abu-abu, tetapi tidak lupa dengan lampu berkelap-kelip di letakkan pada papan nama toko agar terlihat semakin menarik. Mata Minri menyapu papan nama toko itu dan membacanya pelan, "Make Your Wish in Here"

"Minri ah…" suara pelan memangilnya dari depan toko. Minri menatap seorang wanita paruh baya di depan toko, gesture nya mengatakan wanita ini akan segera menutup tokonya. Tangan kananya memegang sebuah gembok dan yang satunya lagi memegang sebuah tas hitam kecil. Mata Minri membelalak, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sooyoung?" Sooyoung menarik napas, kaget. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Minri yang sangat terlihat putus asa. Dari bawah cahaya rembulan terlihat jelas carut marut pada garis wajahnya. Kesedihan terlintas disana. Matanya kini diliputi oleh lingkaran hitam yang tercetak bundar, dan rambut yang kini terlihat tidak dibenahi sama sekali. Sooyoung tersentak kaget, tidak akan menyangka wanita dahulu sangat cantik kini harus terlihat seperti ini. Sejak kapan Minri bermutasi menjadi Mayat Hidup? Sooyoung meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi, matanya mentapa lekat mata Minri yang berkaca-kaca. Hal ini ia sesali, karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat sinar kehidupan disana. "Sooyoung ah, tolong aku" pintanya lirih, dan tangispun pecah.

Sooyoung memeluk Minri dan menolehkan wajahnya pada anak laki-lakinya yang memanggilnya. "Sehun tolong buka toko lagi, Eomma kedatangan tamu"

"Dia akan bahagia, Minri ah. Kamu harus percaya itu" Sooyoung menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Minri. Wanita didepannya hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Tidak, dia pasti kesal denganku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak pulang ke rumah selama 5 tahun Youngi ah, Luhan pasti marah sekali denganku" Dia meremas jemarinya. Sehun kemudian datang dan menaruh dua cangkir kopi hangat di depan kedua wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol tersebut. "Terimakasih, Sehun ah" Minri tersenyum yang hanya disambut anggukan oleh anak laki-laki itu. Setelah Sehun kembali ke dapur, Minri bertanya "Dia sebaya dengan Luhan kan? Uri Sehuni sangat tampan sekali Sooyoung ah"

"Iya tapi dia selalu saja menguji kesabaranku. Anak ini, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Ibunya sangat menyayanginya" Minri tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada keramaian di luar toko. Napasnya membuat seberkas embun pada jendela toko. "Kau ingin meminta tolong tentang apa? Akan aku lakukan jika kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu"

"Tumor otak, stadium akhir" Napas Sooyoung tercekat. Tidak…pasti bukan Minri, tolong Tuhan, bukan dia kan? "Sudah 5 tahun ini aku berjuang dengan tumor otak ini. Jarang pulang ke rumah, jarang bertemu dengan Luhan, hanya untuk terapi. Karena aku pikir ini akan teratasi cepat, karena aku pikir kalau aku pergi sementara aku akan menerima kenyataan bahwa perpisahan bukanlah hal yang menakutkan" Sooyoung mendekap mulutnya, menahan tangis. Tidak, dia tidak akan menangis. Tidak dengan keadaaan Minri yang seperti ini. "Diagnosa pertama datang ketika hari ulang tahun Luhan yang kesebelas, hari itu aku bahkan tidak datang ke rumah. Hanya mengirimkan kado dan ucapan ulang tahun. Pasti anak itu tidak membuka kadonya sampai sekarang…" Minri tertawa kecil. "Dia tidak selalu tertarik dengan kado. Dan aku sadar, aku telah memberi sesuatu yang salah padanya. Harusnya aku memberikan apa yang dia suka" Minri kini menatap Sooyoung. Jejak yang tertinggal, jejak yang tidak pernah diketahui Sooyoung, jejak itu kini sangat perih untuk diikuti, sangat perih untuk diketahui bahwa jejak itu akan memudar seiring dengan waktu. Sooyoung menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

"Akan aku lakukan semuanya untukmu, Minri ah. Bukan, bukan karena aku iba. Tapi kaulah adalah sahabatku, sahabatku yang pernah membantuku merintis usaha kecil toko kue ini. Sahabatku, yang bahkan aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya" Minri menghapus bulir air yang kini membasahi pipi Sooyoung. "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya tidak menangis"

"Sooyoung ah, kamu tahu kan hati Luhan sangat lembut, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan kalau dia mendengar berita ini. Aku tidak sampai hati, aku belum memberitahunya…"

"Itu terdengar tidak bijaksana Minri ah, bagaimana pun ana-"

"Sooyoung, aku pasti akan mengatakannya, ketika waktunya tepat. Dan kini aku butuh pertolonganmu" Minri mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat. Minri pun melanjutkan "Tolong buatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Luhan, berikan tepat di Hari ulang tahunnya, dengan resep yang sama ketika kita membuatnya bersama-sama waktu SMA. Dan satu lagi, ada satu orang yang harus mengantarkannya ke rumah, orang ini tidak boleh digantikan ya, hanya dia yang boleh mengirimkan kue itu pada Luhan" Mata Minri menoleh ke arah pintu dapur yang terbuka dan memberi senyuman pada sang pendengar cerita yang sedang berdiri disana. Sehun membelalakan matanya, dia merasa malu karena ketahuan sedang mendengarkan. Minri tertawa pelan, "Sehun ah? Mau kan? Jika mengantarkan kue ke rumah Luhan?" Sooyoung menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tersungut berjalan menuju kedua wanita tersebut, tetapi akhirnya mengganguk pelan. Hal ini lah yang mengagetkan Sooyoung karena anak ini bahkan terkadang tidak ingin mendengar nasihat Ibu nya sendiri, tapi kini dia menganggukkan kepala kepada Ibu orang lain. Anak ini…

"Hanya itu?" Minri bertanya.

"Tidak, mungkin ini bagian yang paling sulit dilakukan. Aku mau kue itu diantar kepada Luhan selama 5 tahun, berarti 5 kali kau memberinya kue. Setelah 5 tahun itu berakhir, aku akan memberitahunya"

"Bagaimana caranya kau memberitahunya?" Minri menelan ludahnya, hatinya mengecewakannya dengan berkata _Apakah Minri akan bertahan sampai 5 tahun ke depan? _Pertanyaan itu tidak dikeluarkan, tersengal dalam hembusan napas. Raga ini tak mampu mendengar jawabannya.

Minri tertawa pelan melihat wajah Sooyoung yang mulai berkedut sana sini, "Itu yang sedang aku pikirkan" Sooyoung melihat Sehun nanar dan anak itu mengangkat bahu. "Ada ide Sehun ah?"

"Tidak" jawabnya pelan. Minri menggigit bibir bawahnya menatap Sehun dengan sarat makna. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi dari situ takdir Sehun pun berubah. Hal ini lah yang membuat kehidupannya seakan jungkir balik, salto, dan Minri menyimpan sebuah rencana, rencana rahasia, dibalik resep sebuah kue.

"Tolong lindungi Luhan ya, aku titipkan dia padamu" begitu saja janji terucap, walaupun sepersekian detik syaraf tubuh bisa bekerja, tetapi Sehun baru mengetahui makna dari kata tersebut setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian, hari itu dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mengangkat bahunya lagi. Minri tersenyum senang.


	2. Chapter 2

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 2

_**Dear lovely Readers,**_

_**Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini. FF ini semata-mata dibuat karena saya kangen banget sama Hunhan moment. Semoga ini bisa menggantikan rasa kangen kalian juga ya! Storyline murni dari isi pikiran saya. Cerita ini akan saya buat alur timeline, dengan setiap jeda waktunya tetapi mungkin hanya terjadi pada awal chapter saja. Chapter 1 dan 2 mungkin belum terlalu fokus untuk Hunhan, tapi saya sarankan untuk mengikuti dari chapter 1, karena jika tidak, cerita yang kalian dapatkan tidak akan utuh :) Sekali lagi, enjoy ya! Selamat berpetualang di ruang imajinasi~**_

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Angst, Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

**April 2006**

Angin berhembus kencang kala itu, Luhan mendekap erat tubuhnya mungilnya. Kakinya berhenti di depan teras rumah, ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Apa ya? Ada yang ketinggalan kah? Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pintu rumah sudah terbuka. Hembusan angin semakin kencang masuk melalui celah-celah kayu tipis. Luhan bergidik, "Luhan!" Ibunya terdengar memanggil dari dalam rumah. Keluarlah sesosok wanita paruh baya berambut lurus berwarna hitam legam. Matanya agak memicing dengan bola mata yang besar, hidungnya bertengger mancung pada pusat wajahnya. Ini bukan Ibunya, melainkan Ibu tirinya yang sudah dinikahi secara resmi tiga tahun lalu oleh Ayahnya.

"Ya Ma?" jawab Luhan.

"Pulang jam berapa sayang?" Kalimatnya manis, semanis madu.

"Seperti biasa, jam 5 sore" Wanita itu menganggukan kepalanya sedikit dan berlenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang berdiri di belakangnya, Ibu Tirinya mengecup pipi Ayahnya dan mengatakan dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Luhan, tapi dia masih dapat mendengarnya walau sayup-sayup, "Dia akan pulang jam 5 sore, maaf aku lupa. Hari ini aku akan belikan dia kue ulang tahun" Tidak! Dia ingin mengatakan tidak. Tidak usah! Tapi bibirnya terasa kelu dan akhirnya luhan membalikkan tubuhnya menuju jalan setapak.

"Luhan ah?" Ayahnya memanggil di belakangnya. Sekali lagi Luhan menoleh. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke enam belas" ucapan itu disambut dengan senyuman khas Ayahnya, bagian kanannya agak sedikit dimiringkan ke atas dan matanya berbinar. Luhan percaya kali ini Ayahnya tulus.

"Iya Pa" Ayahnya meremas bahunya erat, dari sorot matanya sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan tetapi tertahan di hatinya. Sudah lama sekali mereka hanya berjalan di tempat, tidak sama-sama bergandengan tangan lalu berlari. Hubungannya dengan ayahnya _stagnant_, diam di tempat. Sampai sekarang, Luhan pun tidak tahu kenapa Ibunya harus meninggalkan Ayah atau sebaliknya. Atau begitulah memang sebuah takdir hidup, kau tidak akan berhenti bertanya, kenapa, kenapa sampai benar-benar tahu alasannya. Ada baiknya jika jalani saja dan syukuri waktu yang tersisa. Luhan terlihat mengangguk pelan, Ayahnya tidak menangkap gerakan ini.

Tidak lama tiba-tiba ada sebuah motor yang berhenti di depan mereka, sang pengendara turun dari motor dan langsung menatap Luhan. "Apa benar ini rumah Luhan? Anak dari bapak Yixing?" Keduanya mengangguk. Sang pengendara yang ternyata adalah anak laki-laki itu pun mengambil sebuh kotak dari motornya. "Ini ada titipan dari Ibu Minri, silahkan dibuka" kedua ayah dan anak itu kaget dan hanya bisa tertegun menatap kotak yang sekarang di genggam Luhan. Bau coklat merebak di udara. Saking kagetnya mereka tidak sadar bahwa sang pengantar sudah memacu motornya kembali dan pergi. Tangan Ayahnya gemetar ketika membuka penutup kotak tersebut.

Luhan mengambil sebuah kertas yang tertempel disana, di bacanya dengan baik-baik. "_Untuk anak Eomma Tersayang. Luhan yang Tampan. Selamat Ulang tahun yang ke-16 –Seo Minri" _Matanya membelalak kaget. Ibu? Ini dari Ibunya? Ibunya yang menghilang begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Ibu kandungnya yang tidak ada sedetik pun Luhan tidak memikirkannya? Ini ibunya?! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba hanya datang dengan sebuah kue?! Kemana dia?!

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya pergi bersama aliran air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Jemarinya erat menggenggam secarik kertas itu. Lututnya menyerah, dan akhirnya ia jatuh ke tanah dengan memegang kue. _Hati Luhan sangat lembut, aku tidak sampai hati memberi tahu padanya…_

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan motornya di bawah naungan sebuah pohon, dari sini dia masih bisa melihat kedua orang itu tertegun memandang sebuah kue coklat. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat anak yang bernama Luhan itu jatuh ke tanah dan menangis "Mana ada anak laki-laki cengeng seperti itu? Eomma pasti senang sekali kalau melihatku menangis dan merengek seperti itu" sehun tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering di dalam saku. Dia menatap layar yang menyala dan mendapati itu adalah ibunya. "Yes Mom? Tugas udah beres, sekarang aku berangkat ke sekolah"

"Se-sehn..sehun ah…." Isakan terdengar dari sebrang sana, napas Sehun tercekat.

"Eomma kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Sekarang dimana?"

"Tante Min..ri, tante Minri…." Isakan itu semakin besar dan Sehun yakin Ibunya pasti sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Jemarinya menggenggam erat handphone tersebut hingga kukunya memutih. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sosok Luhan yang kini masih berlutut dan menangis, ayahnya berdiri kaku di sebelahnya dan sesekali menepuk bahunya. Mudah-mudahan bukan berita itu yang akan kudengar, "Tante Min..rin. Minrin meninggal…." Ibunya menambahkan. Tiba-tiba hati Sehun sakit, perih, hancur. Matanya masih menatap lekat Luhan. Air mata pun tergenang di pelupuknya secara tiba-tiba.

**April 2010**

Luhan pernah membaca sebuah buku yang membahas tentang jeda dalam hidup. Jeda, spasi atau semacamnya. Mungkin masih banyak yang belum mengetahui bahwa jeda atau spasi ini sangat penting keberadaanya. Bayangkan saja jika kita sedang menulis atau mengetik tanpa menggunakan spasi. Kita tidak akan mengerti artinya, atau mungkin saja kita mengerti artinya tapi kemudian itu menjadi hambar, tidak bisa dinikmati karena terlalu rapat susunan katanya. Mungkin saja tulisan ini tidak akan menjadi kalimat yang berarti tanpa spasi. Spasi dibuat agar kumpulan kata-kata ini mengandung arti,agar kamu mengerti yang aku sampaikan. Jika tidak ada spasi, kamu pasti akan kepusingan membacanya.

Tidak hanya dalam pembuatan kalimat spasi digunakan. Tetapi dalam hidup juga, mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai jeda. Jeda dalam hidup, Luhan yakini sama dengan spasi pada kalimat. Jeda dibuat agar kita mengerti filosofisnya, makna dan isi dari hidup, sama seperti dalam sebuah kalimat. Empat tahun kebelakang adalah jeda terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk yang bernama kebahagian masa remaja, tapi luhan disana memahami bahwa jeda yang dibuatkan Tuhan padanya adalah sesuatu yang mengandung arti. Pasti mengandung arti.

Setelah mengetahui Ibunya sudah tiada, Luhan tak berhenti menyesali dirinya. Andai saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik untuk Ibu, how selfish I am. Kamu tahu kan meminta waktu kembali itu adalah bentuk dari keegoisan manusia, bersyukur adalah satu resep penting dalam dapur kehidupan. Dan ketika Luhan meminta itu, dia mencoba menguatkan, bahwa tidak ada yang terpenting sekarang adalah mendoakan Ibunya.

Jemarinya menyentuh sebuah rak kaca di depannya, terpampang lah disana foto seorang Seo Minri sewaktu muda, tersenyum bahagia tanpa jejak kepedihan. Disebelah foto ada sebuah guci kecil yang berisi abunya, jasadnya yang telah dikremasi. Dan di tengah-tengah kedua benda tersebut adalah sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah foto seorang laki-laki yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu botak, giginya tidak rapi karena terlalu sering makan coklat. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Luhan dan laki-laki yang menggendong adalah Ayahnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu, besok aku kembali ke asrama. Tapi besok sebelum berangkat, aku pasti menunggu kue dari Ibu" Luhan sekali lagi mengelus pelan rak kaca didepannya. "Ayah sedang ada masalah dengan Eomma Eunjung. Eomma Eunjung meminjam hutang pada seorang rentenir dan sekarang kami sedang terseok-seok membayarnya" Luhan tertawa kecil, entah miris atau sedih, bahkan dia tidak bisa membedakannya. "Sebenarnya Ayah menyuruhku untung tidak pulang, karena keadaan rumah sedang kacau. Rentenir itu sering bolak-balik ke rumah, kadang mengambil beberapa barang. Tapi aku mulai tidak mendengarkannya lagi, setelah dia menahanku menjadi pemain sepak bola, aku sudah tidak ingin mendengarkannya lagi. Iya, Ibu pasti kesal mendengarku membantah Ayah. Tapi ini kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkan kue itu" Luhan tertawa renyah, kali ini tertawa sungguhan. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan terbentuk kerutan di sekitarnya.

Sudah empat tahun kue itu selalu datang di depan rumah Luhan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, dengan rasa yang sama dan pengantar yang sama. Sosok anak laki-laki dengan perawakan tinggi kurus, yang kalau singgah di rumahnya tidak pernah melepaskan helm yang dikenakannya. Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana kue itu datang, dulu dia tidak penasaran karena yang selalu dia cari adalah kue bertabur coklat. Tapi entah perasaan apa ini, tapi kali ini dia harus mencari tahu. Mungkin mengucapkan kalimat terimakasih.

Luhan memberikan penghormatan pada Ibunya dengan membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya, menatap foto itu sekali lagi, Luhan pun melenggang pergi. Kepergian Luhan disambut dengan hembusan angin yang membuat anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke belakang dan tiba-tiba saja bulu roma nya berdiri. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia menaruh tangannya di dalam saku dan mengecangkan genggamannya pada tas punggungnya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada _snekaers _yang dikenakannya. Lalu langkahnya kemudian dipercepat dan akhirnya dia berlari, yang terakhir dia dengar adalah suara mesin motor yang mengerung di belakangnya, tetapi Luhan terlalu janggal untuk menoleh. Dia berlari dan terus berlari.

"Ibu, apakah kamu mendengarku?"

* * *

Pukul empat sore kala itu sepulang 'menjenguk' Ibu, ketika Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, air hujan tumpah ke wajahnya. Ia berlari kecil, mencari tempat berteduh. Padahal beberapa meter lagi sampai ke depan rumahnya. Tapi anak laki-laki itu memilih berteduh karena sepertinya hujan tak ingin damai dengannya. Kemeja longgarnya yang tidak dikancing membuat pola sayap dibelakang punggungya, kakinya terus berlari.

Ia akhirnya berteduh dibawah naungan pohon di sisi jalan. Ternyata dari sini ia bisa melihat rumahnya di kejauhan, terlihat Ibu Tirinya sedang sibuk mengambil jemuran mereka dibawah derasnya hujan. Eomma Eunjung, begitu dia memanggilnya. Seorang wanita tegas, baik hati namun Luhan sama sekali tidak disentuh oleh kasih sayangnya.

Tangannya mengatup satu sama lain, lalu merasakan kehangatan disana. Bibirnya membiru, menahan dingin, dan salah satu penghangatan adalah dengan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya hampir lepek.

Luhan masih memerhatikan rumahnya, hingga tiba-tiba suara deru motor memecah konsentrasinya. Motor itu parkir di sisi jalan dan sang pengendara melesat dari motor dan berteduh di sampingnya. Ia tidak mengenakan jaket hanya sehelai kaos hitam tipis yang membalut kulitnya. Namun, sang pengendara berlari kembali ke arah motor dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari sana. Luhan merasa familiar.

"Ah sial, basah tidak ya?" gumamnya. Luhan mendelik, melihat sosok itu dari melalui poninya yang basah. Sosok disebelahnya sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan karena terlalu sibuk melihat kondisi kotak itu. Tiba-tiba bau coklat merebak di udara, _bau ini aku kenal_

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok pengendara itu. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh bahu bidang itu. Si pengendara terlonjak keget, hampir saja jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

"Ya! Aduh bikin kaget aja!" serunya. Luhan menjauhkan tangannya dari si pengendara. Luhan meneliti mata dibalik helm tersebut. Seperti meyakinkan bahwa dia mengenal sosok ini selama empat tahun lalu.


	3. Chapter 3

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 3

_**Dear lovely Readers,**_

_**Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini. FF ini semata-mata dibuat karena saya kangen banget sama Hunhan moment. Semoga ini bisa menggantikan rasa kangen kalian juga ya! Storyline murni dari isi pikiran saya. Cerita ini akan saya buat alur timeline, dengan setiap jeda waktunya tetapi mungkin hanya terjadi pada awal chapter saja. Chapter 1 dan 2 mungkin belum terlalu fokus untuk Hunhan, tapi saya sarankan untuk mengikuti dari chapter 1, karena jika tidak, cerita yang kalian dapatkan tidak akan utuh :) Sekali lagi, enjoy ya! Selamat berpetualang di ruang imajinasi~  
**_

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Angst, Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

"_Kamu percaya takdir, Sehun ah?" Tanya Minri pada anak laki-laki berusia enam belas tahun itu._

"_Tidak" Minri tertawa renyah. Cantik, cantik sekali. Tapi bukan itu saja._

"_Wae? Kenapa anak yang tampan satu ini tidak percaya dengan takdir? Tuhan pasti diadu berantem nih sama jagoan satu ini" tangannya menyentuh lembut rambutnya. Seharusnya, Sehun menepis tangan itu karena Sehun tidak begitu suka dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Sehun is the real introvert person. Tetapi Sehun justru menikmati getaran-getaran halus pada kepalanya, dan hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua bibirnya."Mau pake jurus apa kamu kalau berantem sama Tuhan?" Tanya Minri kembali. Minri tidak hanya cantik, dia adalah ibu sebaik-baiknya Ibu, lembut, penyayang, dan humoris. Sehun tertawa renyah. Sooyoung yang sedang ada di dapur saat itu juga sekarang berteriak._

"_Sepertinya ada yang tertawa ya Minri ah? Kerja bagus, sudah bertahun-tahun anak itu susah ketawa, takut keliatan jelek katanya. Pabo…"_

"_Eomma!"Sehun berteriak lirih. Menghentakan kakinya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kapan sih Eommanya bisa seperti Eomma Minri?_

"_Sehun tampan, persis Luhan" lanjut Minri pelan._

_Sehun menatap pas foto di tangannya, hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun ulang dan hari ini adalah misi pertamanya. "Dia tidak tampan, tapi cantik" Minri tertawa kembali. Sooyoung sudah duduk manis di depan mereka berdua, membawa sebuah kotak kue. Wanita itu merebut pas foto Luhan dari tangan Sehun._

"_Ah, imut sekali"_

"_Itu waktu umurnya 10 tahun. Iya memang, para tetangga juga bilang dia sangat cantik jika jadi anak perempuan." Mata Minri menerawang "Dia sama sekali tidak sefeminim yang orang-orang bayangkan, masa kecilnya dihabiskan dengan bermain bola. Yixing rutin mengajaknya berolahraga pagi, kalau tidak bersepeda yah lari pagi. Tapi anak ini sepertinya lebih tertarik sama lapangan hijau dan panas terik. Yixing kira, hobi barunya ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Tapi suatu hari Luhan berkata kalau dia ingin jadi pemain sepak bola. Dinding yang dibuatnya runtuh, Yixing menolaknya habis-habisan.." Minri menyesap tehnya kali ini dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dia anak yang sangat dekat dengan Ayahnya, sedari kecil selalu dibawa Yixing kemana-mana, memancing, membeli peralatan rumah, menonton baseball, semuanya bersama Yixing. Dia anak yang manis, tetapi juga sedikit susah diatur, sangat keras kepala persis Ibunya tetapi kalau sudah liat tersenyum rasanya penatku hilang. Anak ini juga selalu memberiku kejutan, dia akan selalu menelpon ke rumah jika sedang keluar bersama ayahnya, hanya untuk bertanya Ibu sudah makan? Ayah bilang ibu belum sarapan, temen Luhan pernah bilang kalau ada orang yang tidak makan maka lubang hidungnya akan menyusut, lama kelamaan akan menutup, dia tidak akan bisa bernapas lalu mati. Ibu bagaimana ini, ibu harus makan" Minri meniru suara Luhan kecil. Mereka bertiga tertawa renyah, termasuk Sehun yang tertawa paling keras._

"_Bodoh" seru Sehun, Ibunya langsung mendaratkan jitakan pada dahinya yang disambut dengan kata sakit dari mulut anak laki-laki itu._

"_Anak yang lucu sekali Minri ah.." Minri mengangguk. "Lalu jika keluarga kalian sebahagia itu, bagaimana bisa…bagaimana bisa Yixing menceraikanmu?" hati-hati Sooyoung berkata._

"_Bukan dia, tapi aku. Aku yang meminta untuk menceraikanku" Sooyoung terbelalak. Bibirnya membeku. "Kamu tahu semua cerita tentang aku dan Yixing dari SMA Youngi ah. Dia menikah denganku tanpa restu orang tuanya, Yixing harus menanggung derita demi aku. Dia rela tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya, rela pindah ke Seoul hanya demi aku. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan mendengar telpon berdering dan Ibunya menangis minta anak laki-lakinya pulang ke China. Aku sadar, bahwa pernikahan bukan hanya dari dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi menikah juga adalah tentang dua keluarga yang mencoba bersatu. Jika tidak menemukan jalan, ada baiknya harus mundur, karena ketika kita memaksa bukan cinta namanya, tapi egois. Kita berdua egois" Sooyoung menarik jemari Minri. "Tapi ketika kita berpisah, aku kira dia akan segera pulang ke China, tapi tidak. Dia bertahan di Seoul, dan ternyata aku sadar, bukan aku lah satu-satunya alasan kenapa dia bertahan. Luhan adalah alasannya kenapa dia bertahan, dia sayang sekali sama anak itu. Dia tidak ingin nantinya jika dia membawa Luhan kesana, itu justru menambah masalah baru, aku tau kekhawatirannya tentang Ibunya yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan cucu dari pernikahan kami. Aku yakin dia khawatir soal itu" Sooyoung mencoba menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, dia harus menahannya kali ini. Dia harus menguatkan wanita di depannya._

"_Jadi, kapan aku bisa mengantar kue ini? Sekarang? Sebentar lagi aku mau sekolah" suara Sehun memecah keheningan. Untuk kali ini Sooyoung berterima kasih padanya._

"_Iya boleh Sehun, jangan ngebut ya. Jaga Luhan untukku" Tidak akan ada yang menyangka itu adalah petuah terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Seo Minri._

* * *

"Kue itu buatku ya?" Tanya anak laki-laki didepannya. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lekat. Baru kali ini dia melihat Luhan sedekat ini biasanya hanya sekilas kemudian Sehun lah yang akan langsung pergi. Begitulah cerita Minri tentang Luhan yang pertama sekaligus terakhir di dengarnya. Dan jika dilihat juga, anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Ibunya, dilihat dari segi fisik.

"Sok tau. Bukan buatmu" Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Tapi aku kenal kamu, motormu, helmu, dan mata kamu. Kamu kan si kurir kue" _kurir?!_ Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Hey..hey, siapa yang kurir!" balas Sehun sengit.

"Kalo bukan kurir ya apa?"

"Aku bukan kurir"

"Ya kalo bukan kurir, kamu siapa?"

"Aku pengantar kue"

"Yah namanya kurir!"

"Woah..woah benar-benar cari masalah denganku ya? Akan kuberi orang nih kuemu"

"Kamu bilang itu bukan buatku" _Gotcha _1-0. Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Yaudah, mister bukan kurir silahkan berikan kue itu padaku, terus minum teh sebentar di rumahku ya" Luhan menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kotak itu dioper ke tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka pesta teh" Sehun menengadahkan tangannya di udara, hujan tersisa rintik-rintik.

"Siapa yang bilang ini pesta teh? Kita tidak sedang merayakan apapun" luhan bersikeras. Yang satu keras kepala, yang satu kepala batu. Yang satu tidak mau kalah, yang satu selalu cari masalah. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin yang benar, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Iya kan? Aku tidak suka diinterogasi" Luhan tertawa renyah. Impuls bergerak cepat dalam tubuh Sehun, bergerak di dalam sel syaraf, menelusup ke otaknya dan membuka satu kompartemen yang bernama kenangan. Tawanya mirip sekali dengan Ibunya, Sehun selalu ingat tawa Minri. Yang satu ini Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan. Dua orang yang identik, baik wajah maupun sifat.

"Aku Luhan"

"Iya aku tahu" Sehun mengalihkan padangannya, menarik kembali jemarinya yang sebelumnya tengah merasakan tetesan air hujan. Kali ini tetesan itu berhenti, yang tersisa hanyalah angin yang membawa awan abu-abu itu pergi, mencari tempat lain untuk dihujani.

"Kamu tahu? Dari mana?"

"Kuliah fisiologi hewan sebenarnya sangat asik, apalagi kalau dosennya tidak masuk hari ini, itu tambah asik. Dosen Kim seharusnya berhenti mengajari papan tulis. Dia punya tiga puluh siswa yang butuh nilai A tahun ini" Luhan membelalak kaget. Bagaimana dia tahu? Bagaimana dia tahu kalau dosennya, jangan-jangan…

"Kamu satu kelas denganku?!"

"Wah mahasiswa yang lumayan pintar rupanya. Iyalah secara selalu duduk paling depan, tetapi biasanya sehabis dosen datang kamu langsung tertidur. Tempat yang tidak strategis sebenarnya, tapi cukup pintar karena Dosen Kim tidak pernah mengajar dengan melihat mahasiswanya tidur apa tidak" Luhan mencoba menyerap kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Luhan tersenyum, hanya bisa tersenyum karena sudah kehabisan kata-kata. "Nih" Sehun menyodorkan kotak itu di depan wajahnya. Luhan menggapainya, bertemu dengan punggung tangan Sehun yang kasar.

"Seharusnya kamu menegurku di kampus" kata Luhan. Sehun mendegus, tetapi senyum muncul di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tidak sungkan untuk tertawa pada 'orang baru' yang ditemuinya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau itu adalah salah satu kebahagian yang akan muncul seterusnya untuk Luhan.

Sehun melenggang pergi, berjalan pelan menuju motornya. Dia bisa merasakan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang. Anak laki-laki berperawakan tinggi itu menaiki motornya dan menyalakannya, suara raungan motor bergema di jalan yang sepi itu. "Aku tidak suka menegur orang yang tidak kukenal" matanya menatap Luhan tajam. Mata Luhan tidak mundur ketakutan, alih-alih mengalihkannya mata Luhan justru membalas tatapan itu.

"Kalau begitu, besok kita berteman. Nanti aku yang akan menegurmu" Sehun tertawa renyah. Dia kehilangan hitungan, sudah berapa kali dia tertawa hari ini?

"Terserah enaknya kaya bagaimana. Aku tidak suka berteman"

"Kalau udah tau rasanya, pasti suka" _Luhan itu keras kepala, persis Ibunya_. Sehun menggeleng sambil membenahi spion motornya. "Jangan ngebut di jalan" kali ini, kalimat sesederhana ini yang membuat Sehun menoleh kembali, menatap mata yang masih samar-samar karena tertutup oleh poni yang lepek. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berkata seperti itu padanya, hanya Ibu atau Ayahnya, yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia dengar tetapi masih dilanggar. "Jaga nyawamu baik-baik. Percaya, ngebut itu tidak asik"

"Terus menurutmu apa yang lebih asyik selain mengebut?"

"Berteman denganku, nanti aku tunjukkan yang mana yang asyik" Sehun tertawa lagi. Sudah, rasanya ingin teriak cukup pada anak ini.

"Bukan pesta teh kan maksudmu?" Luhan ingin menjawab tetapi Sehun sudah menggas motornya, melesat di depan Luhan dengan begitu cepat. Deru motornya sangat keras membuat rambut di sekitar tengkuknya berdiri. Saat itu Luhan bertekad tidak akan naik motor dengan anak itu. Motor sudah di kejauhan ketika Luhan membuka matanya. Dia menggeleng.

* * *

"Aku pulang" baru saja hendak membuka pintu depan rumahnya seseorang menarik tasnya dari belakang membuat Luhan kaget dan terhuyung ke belakang. Alih-alih bertubrukan dengan aspal, punggungnya menubruk sesuatu yang lebih lembut. Tangannya lincah menjaga kotak kue di tangan Luhan. Luhan menoleh, "Ayah?"

Ayah menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, sebuah isyarat diam. Luhan mengatupkan kedua bibirnya cepat. Ayahnya kemudian menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke samping rumah, tepat di depan jendela yang langsung menuju ruang tamu. Luhan menatap Ayahnya dengan seakan bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Mereka datang kembali Luhan, kali ini mengambil tipi di kamarmu, maafkan Ayah" YIxing berkata dengan sangat pelan. Tangannya gemetar meremas bahu Luhan. Luhan belum sepenuhnya mengerti, tetapi matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang berperawakan tinggi dan berbaju hitam. Ibunya terlihat sedang mengadakan percakapan serius dengan kedua orang itu, tangannya terkepal di pangkuannya. Bahkan dari sini, Luhan bisa melihat Ibunya ketakutan. Kedua orang yang dia yakini sebagai ajudan rentenir itu mengangkat sebuah benda kotak dari meja yang Luhan yakini itu adalah TVnya.

"Ibu bagaimana?"

"Dia melarang Ayah masuk" suara bedebum kencang terdengar dari dalam rumah, Luhan dan Yixing melihat ke dalam dan mendapati Ibunya sudah terjerembab di lantai sambil memgang pipinya. Kedua ajudan itu memecahkan sebuah vas bunga. Yixing langsung terperanjat dan tanpa berpikir dua kali dia langsung berteriak. "Hey apa yang kalian lakukan?!" uratnya terlihat dari sisi lehernya. Wajahnya kemerahan. Kemudian tangis pecah dari dalam rumah, Eunjung menangis. Tangan Luhan gemetar, dia tidak pernah melihat Ayah semarah ini.

Yixing berlari menuju pintu depan, luhan melihat lagi dari jendela, kedua ajudan itu pun berlari menuju pintu depan. Begitu juga dengan kaki Luhan yang otomatis langsung menyusul Ayahnya, terdengar dari dalam Eunjung berteriak, "Jangan, jangan"

Sesampainya di pintu depan, kedua ajudan itu sudah bersiap. Mereka bersikap santai, namun mematikan. "Hey, lihat. Ada Yixing junior yang sudah besar ini. Kita lihat apakah dia juga bisa membayar hutang-hutang orangtuanya?" Luhan menatap lekat mereka berdua, yang berbicara adalah yang bertubuh gempal, otot bisep trisepnya sangat terbentuk tetapi kepalanya begitu kecil. Tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang berisi. Tangannya menggapai kerah kemeja Luhan. "Hey kamu sudah bekerja? Punya uang 3 juta won?" Tangan Ayahnya menepis tangan ajudan tersebut.

"Jangan libatkan anakku!" serunya.

"Santai Yixing, kita hanya minta uang padanya bukan mepreteli organnya. Jika kamu benar-benar bersikap seperti ini, kita akan benar-benar mengambil jantung keluar dari tubuhnya" Luhan bergidik ngeri, kakinya beku. Napasnya diatur sedemikian rupa, agar dia masih sadar dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ajudan yang satu lagi merebut kotak kuenya. Luhan menggapai kue itu, tetapi tangannya tak cukup cepat sehingga ajudan tersebut sudah membuka kotaknya. Kali ini adalah yang lebih kurus, dengan luka pada wajahnya. Lukanya cukup mengerikan, luka itu terbentuk dari dahi kirinya dan berakhir di ujung bibir kananya, membentuk garis diagonal.

Ajudan itu merobek kertas pada bungkusnya dan membacanya keras-keras, "Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua puluh Luhan yang tampan. Semangat menempuh semester 5 di jurusan Biologi, Junbuk University –Seo Minri" dia berhenti membaca dan melirik Luhan "Wah kita mempunyai seorang mahasiswa yang sedang ditaksir rupanya" Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, sampai-sampai dia bisa medengar suara itu ditelinganya.

"Berikan kue itu padaku" tegas namun Luhan mencoba tidak terdengar menantangnya.

"Kami akan membayar sisanya. Jangan libatkan anakku" Ayahnya kemudian berbicara. Kedua ajudan itu melirik wajah Yixing dengan lekat seakan tidak percaya "Aku mohon, bulan depan akan aku lunasi"

"Terlalu lama!" ajudan yang bertubuh gempal meraung tak setuju.

"Minggu depan…" jawab Ayahnya "Aku mohon, jangan libatkan anakku" suara Ayahnya begitu lirih. Kedua ajudan itu menghela napas, Luhan mencium aroma alcohol dari keduanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ya ya ya, deal kalau begitu. Minggu depan kami berkunjung kembali dan kita berharap uang itu sudah disiapkan dengan manis" seru ajudan kurus dan melempar kotak kue pada Luhan lalu melenggang pergi.

Ajudan gempal masih bertahan disana dan menatap Luhan lekat, seakan menelanjanginya. Dia berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan bersiul. Kakinya berhenti ketika sudah di dekat pintu gerbang, "Oh iya, kau tau Yixing. Seharusnya kau mengasuh anak agar lebih macho sedikit, bukan anak yang pasif seperti itu. Kami mempermainkannya pun tidak seru sekali" Dia menoleh dan menelengkan sedikit kepalanya "Kamu tahu? Dia terlihat seperti seorang perempuan ha ha ha ha" kedua ajudan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membanting pintu gerbang. Yixing pucat pasi. Luhan? Ingin rasanya mati.


	4. Chapter 4

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 4

_**Dear lovely Readers,**_

_**Enjoy ya! Selamat berpetualang di ruang imajinasi~  
**_

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Angst, Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

Luhan menatap Ayah, Ibu tirinya dan rumahnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Mereka melambaikan tangannya dari depan rumah. Luhan membalasnya dalam taksi. Semakin jauh taksi ini berjalan, jalan didepannya pun semakin meluas, sedangkan pemandangan dibelakangnya mulai megerucut, lalu lama kelamaan menghilang. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil, perkataaan ajudan kemarin masih terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Memang benar tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Niatan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya masih ada di dalam benaknya. Sudah berulang kali dia utarakan kepada Ayahnya, tapi Ayahnya menolaknya habis-habisan. Malam itu dia mendengar Ayahnya sayup-sayup berbicara pada lukisan yang tergantung bisu di dinding.

"Minri ah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Luhan, kali ini dia minta izin padaku untuk berhenti kuliah. Pendidikan itu masa depannya, aku sudah menghancurkan mimpinya menjadi pemain bola, sekarang mana bisa aku menghacurkan mimpinya lagi?" sambil terisak ia mengadu pada sebuah benda mati, Yixing merasa putus asa. Luhan merasa semakin hancur.

"Aku akan kembali kuliah Ayah" keesokannya Luhan berkata, di kala sarapan bersama, ditemani Ibu Tirinya yang sedang sibuk mengolesi roti. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan tanya.

"Apa ini? Kembali kuliah? Apa yang kau bicarakan Luhan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak Eomma, hari ini aku akan kembali kuliah ke Junbuk" Luhan menjawab penuh semangat, Yixing menelan roti panggangnya dengan susah payah. Matanya menatap Luhan, bibirnya menyimpulkan senyum. Tidak ada yang dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Kali ini akhirnya Luhan mau mendengarnya.

* * *

Sehun memacu motornya cepat, selain bela diri dia juga suka beradu dengan angin. Ini kebebasan. Kecepatan adalah bentuk kebebasan. Maka tak sungkan lah ia kembali menarik gas, motor itu kemudian meraung kencang. Sehun terkadang orang yang sangat rasional, tapi kadang juga irasional. Dia bertindak dengan logika, tapi kali ini dia tidak tahu apakah tindakannya sekarang ini rasional dan berlogika? Motor itu terus dipacu.

Pertanyaan selalu terngiang di kepalanya, setelah dia menyetujui perjanjian menjadi seorang pengantar kue untuk seorang bocah laki-laki. Ingin rasanya menertawai dirinya sendiri, kenapa mau sekali repot mengurus ulang tahun orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sampai-sampai membuat surat ucapan palsu yang dia tempelkan pada kotak kue ulang tahun. "Selamat semester 5 Luhan, jurusan Biologi di Junbuk University –Seo Minri" dan menyelipkan nama orang yang sudah tiada, ingin rasanya menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika sadar bahwa dia memasuki kampus yang sama, kuliah yang sama dengan Luhan, Sehun mulai menimbang-nimbang, Apakah ia harus percaya pada takdir? Belokan tajam ada di depannya, tapi Sehun terus memacu motornya. Lalu apa sebenarmya takdirku? Angin berhembus kencang membuat pipi sehun mulai terasa agak kaku, kebas.

Sebenarnya, banyak yang ia tidak mengerti tentang dirinya sendiri sejak terjun menjadi seorang kurir kue untuk Luhan. Dia tahu bahwa, setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Luhan akan menyempatkan pulang dan pergi ke makam Ibunya. Kenapa Sehun tahu? Karena dia mengikuti jejak Luhan, memperhatikannya dari jauh. Andai saja Ibunya tahu, mungkin Minri akan senang, kalau Sehun benar-benar menjaga Luhan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Mudah-mudahan saja dia senang.

Dan yang lebih konyol, kenapa Sehun bisa masuk Junbuk? karena waktu itu dia tidak sengaja mengambil sebuah _flyer_ yang jatuh dari tas Luhan. Sehun masih ingat hari itu, waktu itu umur mereka 18 tahun, dan pada bulan April tepat di ulang tahunnya, Luhan datang ke makam Ibunya seperti biasa. _Flyer_ itu tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tas nya. Saat itu dia tahu bahwa Luhan akan mendaftar di Junbuk, so does him. Kalau mengingat kejadian itu rasanya Sehun ingin geleng kepala. Sehun orangnya sangat rasional, terkadang juga irasional. Dia bertindak dengan logika, tapi kali ini dia tidak tahu apakah tindakannya sekarang ini rasional dan berlogika?

Ibunya tentu saja senang mendengar Sehun memutuskan untuk kuliah. Tidak ada yang tidak senang kan jika anak laki-laki yang selalu buat onar di sekolah justru serius memilih jurusan untuk kuliah, ah tentu Sooyoung senang. Angin mulai mendingin, membawa sesuatu yang beku dan dia yakin hari ini akan turun hujan lagi. Sehun memacu lebih cepat motornya. Toko kue ibunya sudah terlihat dari sini.

* * *

"Luhan!" Luhan berlari di sepanjang koridor. Pagi ini, mungkin dia satu-satunya anak Biologi yang terlihat sangat tidak rapi. Luhan terlihat seperti anak dari jurusan seni. Celana Jeans belel, kemeja longgar, rambut yang terlalu panjang untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, semuanya terlihat semrawut. Tapi jika kau intip dari tirai rambut itu, kau akan menemukan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Dibalik poni itu ada sebuah mata yang ketika pertama kali kau lihat pasti sulit untuk melupakannya. Luhan terlalu cantik untuk dirinya sendiri. "Luhan!" akhirnya orang itu menggapai tasnya, membuat Luhan sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Waaaaaae?" teriak Luhan gemas. Anak laki-laki dibelakangnya memegang dengkulnya, mencoba mengatur napas. Anak ini bernama Wu Yifan _slash_ Kris _slash_ galaxy _slash_ yeti. Mukanya memerah, aliran darah pasti berpacu kencang dalam pembuluh darahnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sih? Pegel nih!" serunya.

"Aku ada kuliah jam pertama, Dosen Kim yang ngajar" Alis Kris terangkat sebelah. Dia menarik tangan Luhan dan menepi, bersandar pada dinding. Luhan terlalu terburu-buru pagi ini, laki-laki itu sudah cukup lama mengenal Luhan, sewaktu pertama kali mendapat mata kuliah Biologi Umum sekitar dua tahun lalu, dia sudah cukup lama mengenal Luhan dan dia tahu Dosen Kim bukan favortinya.

"Sejak kapan semangat banget sama kuliah Dosen Kim?" Kris kemudian membenahi kemejanya yang berantakan. Luhan mendongak, anak ini semakin tinggi saja. Luhan bisa melihat mata-mata anak perempuan yang mulai mengejar badan Kris. Perbedaanya sangat kontras antara mereka berdua, Kris adalah mahasiswa seni yang selalu berdandan layaknya _cassanova_, jauh dari kata amburadul. Pakaiannya necis layaknya orang yang siap berjalan di _red carpet._ Sedangkan Luhan? Lihat saja bagaimana dia tidak menggosok kemejanya hari ini. Masalah wajah, jangan ditanya, Kris juaranya. Luhan? Tertiup angin bersama debu. _Whoosh_

"Aku buru-buru, jadi tolong katakan secara jelas selama 10 detik" Luhan mengecek arlojinya. "Satu…"

"Hey apa-apaan ini.." laki-laki itu beringsut menjadi resah.

"Dua…" Luhan terus menghitung.

"Hey pelan-pelan"

"Tiga…"

"Berhenti, stop. Luhan, jangan main-main.."

"Empat…"

"Hey! Luhan!" Luhan mendekap mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. "Stop okay. _Geez…_" Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Tolong, aku tidak punya banyak waktu" Kris mendelik padanya.

"Kelasmu belum dimulai, jam pertama masih tiga puluh menit lagi"

"Tapi aku buru-buru, jebal…" Luhan tersungut, menarik-narik ujung kemejanya. _Apa anak ini sedang aegyo? _Pipi Kris bersemu merah jambu.

"Aku ada tiket ke konser Jazz kampus sebelah, aku dengar kau tertarik dengan Jazz" kali ini alis Luhan yang terangkat.

"Kamu ngajak aku kencan?" Luhan menahan tawanya. Kris memutar bola matanya. "Seungmi pasti senang jika diajak" Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ekspresi wajahnya dibuat serius, agak kesal. Luhan membaca ekspresi ini.

"Hey dude, bercanda!" katanya sambil menyenggol bahu Kris, lengan Kris lebih tepatnya. Kakinya tidak terlalu jenjang agar dapat berdiri setara dengan Kris. "Jam, tempat?"

"Hari Sabtu jam tiga sore, aku tunggu di depan asrama. Mau?" Luhan mengangguk dan mengangkat jempolnya. Ekspresi Kris agak datar, matanya menerawang tetapi tetap tersenyum. Luhan sendiri bertanya-tanya. Riwayat Kris siapa sih yang tidak tahu? Cowok tampan, model sekaligus pemain film, berkuliah di tempat yah yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kota, ketika sampai disini semua orang seperti semut yang sedang melihat gula. Riwayatnya Kris yang lain mereka juga tahu, pernah digosipkan dengan seorang anak dari jurusan Mesin bernama Tao, alih-alih menepis gosip itu dia hanya menjawab "_Ya kalau pacaran dengannya emang kenapa?" _Hati perempuan pun runtuh, berarakan, tak mampu dibenahi lagi. Walau begitu masih banyak yang bolak-balik ke lokernya, hanya sekedar untuk menaruh coklat atau vitamin.

Bersahabat dengannya juga sebuah kekhawatiran, Tao sudah seringkali menangkap matanya ketika sedang di Kantin, mata itu seakan berbicara padanya. Luhan? Pura-pura tidak melihat dan masuk menelusup diantara anak-anak yang sedang makan sambil berkelompok. Dia tidak pernah merasa spesial dengan Kris, persahabatan mereka lah yang spesial. Dia tidak pernah menyinggung masalahnya dengan Tao, atau kaitannya dengan Tao, atau mengadu _Kenapa sih Tao seakan ingin membunuhku?_ Tidak, itu bukan ranahnya. Tetapi setelah semester 3, Tao bermutasi, pindah ke Negara asalnya, China. Tetapi Kris dan Luhan tidak berubah, tetap sama. Tetap suka makan di kantin dan berbagi cerita bodoh.

* * *

Sehun menarik kursinya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya. Pagi pertama kuliah, Dosen Kim pula. Sehun duduk di deretan paling belakang, walau begitu otaknya sangat encer. Jadi sebenarnya dia hanya perlu mendengar sekali kuliah, keluar ruangan dan ocehan kuliah hari itu akan terngiang terus sampai keesokan hari.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan sumringah, hatinya meletup-letup, sejak tadi dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang. Berbicara satu dua patah kata. Seakan bertemu teman lama, tapi ah kami bahkan tidak berteman.

Wangi seseorang memecah konsentrasinya, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang dikenalnya, Luhan. Luhan tersenyum sangat lebar, sampai Sehun sendiri pun takut kalau wajahnya retak. Kerutan halus muncul di sekitar matanya, dan pada lipatan antara hidung dan pipinya. Sosok ini nyata, namun seperti karakter dongeng. Nyata, namun mustahil. Mustahil kalau ada laki-laki secatik ini.

"Ada apa?" Sehun mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya dan mulai membacanya. Luhan mendelik dan membaca judulnya, "Anantomi Fisiologi Manusia" dia berdecak kagum dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa.

"Oh Sehun" Luhan memanggilnya, Sehun menoleh. "Namamu kan? Oh Sehun? Peraih IP terbaik semester kemarin? Tapi selalu kepergok berantem sama kampus sebelah"

"Wah, jalan-jalan ke loker Administrasi ya? Kapan? Kok mereka nulis fitnah sih" jawab Sehun. Luhan tertawa renyah. Kepala sehun tiba-tiba pening. Ada sedikit kemauan agar dia bisa mendengar tawa itu setiap hari. Tapi sebagain darinya menolak. Diliriknya Luhan sudah menaruh alat tulisnya dengan rapi diatas meja, sambil memasang earphone dia bersiap-siap untuk tidur, seperti biasa. "Kamu itu teman yang buruk, kita udah lima semester satu kelas dan bahkan baru sadar hari ini" Sehun membolak-balik halaman dengan santai. Luhan membeku.

"Sekarang kamu anggap aku teman?" Sehun hanya diam. Tahu Sehun tidak akan menjawab, Luhan melanjutkan "Aku introvert, jarang di kampus, kalau kamu mau tahu" _Aku tahu_, balas Sehun dalam hati. "Kita juga tidak pernah satu kelompok dan kamu selalu…." Kalimat itu menggantung. Sehun menunggu. "…kamu selalu terlihat asing disini, duduk paling belakang dan diam. Siapa yang bakal sadar, kalau ada mahasiswa bernama Oh Sehun tapi kalau di kampus kaya hantu"

"Hey…." Luhan tertawa sekali lagi, kali ini mukanya memerah. "Sejak kapan orang yang baru berteman udah saling ngehina?" balasnya. Tawa Luhan meredam ketika Dosen Kim datang. Uban di rambutnya kini bertambah banyak, tangan kanannya menenteng tiga buku tebal, dari sini Sehun sudah menduga itu adalah bahan kuliah yang akan ditelannya selama enam bulan kedepan. Tetapi dia tidak menduga, sekarang Luhan sudah tertidur di sampingnya. Kupingnya tertutup earphone, wajahnya keletihan. Seharusnya ada sejuta tanya yang diutarakan Luhan pada Sehun? Misalnya, kamu mengenal ibuku? Terakhir kali kapan bertemu? Dia yang menyuruhmu membuatkan aku kue? Tapi kenyataanya, Luhan hanya menawarkan permintaan simple. _Berteman denganku ya_

Kadang yang sederhana sekalipun susah untuk dilakukan, iya kan? Dan Sehun tidak tahu harus mulai darimana irama dari pertemanan ini. Apa aku harus loncat ke not berikutnya? Lalu bilang, Ibumu sakit tumor otak dia minta tolong sama Ibuku. Tapi nyatanya itu juga tidak sanggup dia lakukan. Wajah Luhan terlalu damai, hatinya juga damai. Tapi lelah sangat terlihat dari wajahnya, bersemayam disana sejak lama. Berarti itu not pertama yang akan Sehun mainkan, _Jangan terlalu lama bekerja, kamu terlihat lelah_. Iya pasti dia akan mengatakan itu, tapi entah kapan, Sehun juga tidak tahu.

* * *

"Kita satu kelompok" keesokannya mereka duduk bersebelahan di sebuah saung kampus. Luhan menyenggol bahunya, lalu menyeruput yogurt strawberrynya.

"Apa?" Sehun bingung.

"Kelas Dosen Kim, kita satu kelompok. Tidak apa-apa ya, Cuma presentasi kok"Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggungya, Sehun memutar bola matanya. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sinar matahari yang terik.

"Biasanya sendiri-sendiri, sekarang kok jadi berdua" gumamnya.

"Iya cuma kita yang tersisa" Luhan tertawa lagi "Seharusnya kamu senang sekarang Dosen Kim mengubah metode mengajarnya, kalau begini kan setidaknya kita tidak dianggap benda mati" Iya dia benar juga, jawab Sehun dalam hati.

"Besok kita kerjakan" Luhan membelalakan matanya.

"Wah, semangat banget sih. Jam berapa?"

"Habis selesai kuliah aja, kita selesai jam tiga sore kan? Iya sekitar jam segitu, nanti kita ngerjain di perpus aja" lidah Sehun kaku. _Kita? _Kata itu memberikan sensasi aneh. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya lagi, angin menyapu poninya. Wajahnya terlihat kemilau di bawah sinar matahari. Sehun membuka bukunya lagi, _anak ini berbahaya_, serunya dalam hati.


	5. Chapter 5

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 5

_**Dear lovely Readers,**_

_**Enjoy ya! Selamat berpetualang di ruang imajinasi~**_

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Angst, Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

Sehun menatap Luhan didepannya yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Kelopak matanya sesekali menutup pelan, lalu dia mencoba menyadarkan diri dan menarik kembali kepalanya dari atas meja. Begitu seterusnya sampai tiga puluh menit kedepan. Sehun menopang dagu sambil membaca buku, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengantuk? Kita bahkan belum satu jam disini" gumam Sehun pelan ketika dilihatnya Luhan sudah mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Ada permen ga?" tanyanya. Sehun menatapnya kali ini. "Aku selalu mengantuk kalau di perpus"

"Di kelas juga tadi tidur"

Luhan tertawa pelan, "_Shift _ku ditambah" jawab Luhan pelan.

"Kerja dimana?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya

"Purple coffee, dari jam enam sore sampai jam dua belas malam, biasanya hanya sampai jam sembilan. Tapi aku sedang butuh uang" katanya mulai mengetik pada laptop. "Senin dan Selasa, sisanya aku bebas bermain" celotehnya. Sehun hanya menggumam pelan.

Hanya ada satu atau dua kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka, sama-sama gamang. Mereka lebih sibuk mengerjakan tugas dihadapan mereka. Sehun apalagi, kalau sudah baca buku dia tidak bisa diganggu. Seakan kini mereka punya satu teman lagi, keheningan. Anehnya, Luhan dan Sehun merasa familiar dengan keheningan ini. Diam bukan berarti tidak ada maknanya. Tidak semua keadaan mampu diungkap oleh kata dan tidak semua percakapan datangnya dari bibir. Kali ini Luhan menggigit bibirnya, masih konsetrasi membuat sebuah file power point. Sehun tetap saja gamang. Tiba-tiba handphone di sakunya bergetar, matanya cepat menatap layar. Sebuah sms datang dan berbunyi, "Malam ini ada seseorang yang menantangmu" cepat cepat handphone ia masukkan kembali ke dalam saku takut kalau pemuda didepannya mengutarakan tanya. Tanpa ekspresi yang berarti Sehun kembali membaca buku di depannya.

* * *

Jelas sudah diceritakan sebelumnya bahwa Sehun sangat menyukai kecepatan. Hal ini terlihat bagaimana dia memperlakukan sepeda motornya begitu istimewa dan terlihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya yang langsung sumringah kalau sudah memacu motornya kencang.

Sehun duduk termangu diatas motornya, matanya sibuk menemukan seseorang di balik kegelapan. Kali ini tempatnya tidak jauh dari kampus, sebuah jalan raya yang dibilang besar tetapi tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya ada beberapa pedagang kaki lima yang sudah mulai menjajakan dagangannya sejak jam delapan malam. Sehun melongok arlojinya, tepat jam sepuluh.

Suara raungan motor terdengar dari jauh, mata Sehun menyipit. Pupilnya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya dari lampu-lampu motor yang jatuh tepat di matanya. Ada sekitar tiga motor yang ia lihat. Satu motor sudah berhenti didepannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sehun ssi" orang itu kemudian mematikan mesinnya dan turun dari motor, diikuti dengan kedua motor yang lain. "Aku yakin kamu sudah mendapat sms dari Chanyeol" Sehun mengangguk pelan. Pemuda didepannya tersenyum puas, dari balik helmnya senyum itu terlihat licik. "Iya, malam ini aku akan menantangmu, eh tidak tapi kami" Bau alkohol menyeruak di udara. Sehun mengernyit.

"Dia tidak bicara soal jumlah" jawab Sehun pelan, masih belum membuka helmnya.

"Bagus. Sepertinya kau telah siap"

"Apa taruhanmu kali ini?" tanya Sehun. Pemuda itu membuka helmnya, rambutnya hitam legam dengan wajah yang kecil, napas Sehun tercekat, Sehun kenal orang ini.

"Motor kami, tiga motor sekaligus. Jika kalah, motormu buatku, jika kau menang, ambil tiga motor ini. Cukup menggiurkan bukan?" dia tersenyum sangat lebar, giginya berbaris rapi, namun warnanya menguning karena konsumsi kopi yang berlebihan.

"Ryu" bisik Sehun. Dia akan kalah dari orang ini.

"Rindu padaku Sehun ah? Selamat bertemu kembali musuh, eh teman lama" Ryu adalah pemuda dengan wajah damai, wajah yang tidak akan kau sangka dia sudah hampir membunuh beberapa musuhnya. Seorang bandar kawakan sekaligus pembalap liar yang sadis. Sehun meremas jemarinya erat. _Sial_

* * *

Sehun mengelap wajah dengan sarung tangannya, warna merah memenuhi benda tersebut, Sehun meringis kesakitan. Kali ini, dia tidak seberuntung kemarin. Wajahnya lebam, telapak tangannya robek karena menangkis pukulan yang ditujukan padanya. Siapa yang sangka, pada kayu yang hampir mendarat di wajahnya ternyata terdapat paku setinggi 5 cm, paku itu menancap dan merobek telapak tangannya. Darah segar mengucur dari sana.

Sehun kembali mengelap beberapa noda merah yang kini sudah banjir dari dahi sampai dagu. Usahanya kali ini cukup berani, dia kalah balapan dari Ryu tapi masih bisa menyelamatkan motornya. _Bajingan licik, _seharusnya dia sudah menang di lap terakhir. Dia sudah yakin akan menang karena Ryu dan kedua temannya terlalu mabuk untuk mengendarai motor. Mata mereka terlihat menerawang, dan Sehun yakin dia akan menang! Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan menubruk motornya dari arah depan, dia terhuyung dan masuk ke dalam parit. Ryu tersenyum puas dan menyatakan kemenangannya. Oh tidak, Sehun tidak semudah itu untuk memberi motor padanya. Terjadi perkelahian sengit diatara mereka, walau babak belur Sehun berhasil menyelamatkan motornya.

Tubuhnya diseret menuju pintu asrama, kepalanya berat sekali seakan ada beban berton-ton disana. Lampu lorong masih menyala walaupun hanya ada beberapa. Sehun mengendap-ngendap agar tidak ketahuan. Sesekali darah menetes dan mengotori lantai, dia tidak peduli, yang dia butuhkan adalah tempat tidur dan berbaring. Matanya menatap jam besar di dinding lorong, 23.30. Setengah jam lagi akan ada petugas yang berkeliling. Sehun terus berusaha menarik kakinya yang letih, dia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah di awal semester.

Sehun mendekap tubuhnya, ternyata jaketnya tidak cukup untuk melindungi dirinya dari sergapan angin. _Sret sret, _terdengar suara dari kejauhan, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Masih ada lima kamar lagi yang harus dia lewati, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah pintu kamar yang bernomor 37, kamarnya bernomor 41. _Ayo cepat jalan, _perintahnya kepada diri sendiri.

Suara seretan itu terdengar semakin dekat dan angin tiba-tiba bertiup lebih kencang. Kepala sehun mulai pening, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang, kakinya seakan teriak ingin berhenti. Darah yang tadinya menetes kini mengering, Sehun dapat merasakan poninya yang basah kini sudah menempel kaku di dahinya bercampur dengan darah.

_Sret sret sret_, suara dibelakangnya sangat dekat. Sehun yakin dia hanya berjarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya. Anehnya, jika itu petugas seharusnya dia sudah menegur Sehun. Tapi kali ini, jangankan menegur, lampu senter yang seringkali dia bawa pun kali ini tidak menyorot Sehun. Sehun mengehentikan langkahnya, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya dan digenggamnya erat-erat kunci kamarnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku" tiba-tiba Sehun berkata. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Takut akan apa? Aku bahkan tidak percaya hantu. "Jangan ganggu aku, atau aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu. Aku akan sangat berbahaya" ancamnya. Mengancam pada siapa? Sehun juga tidak tahu. Suara dibelakangnya berhenti, Sehun bisa melihat bayangan pada lantai. Ada dua bayangan, oh dia tidak sendiri ternyata. Kepala Sehun tambah pening, mukanya sudah kebas. Kepalanya agak bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, tinggal satu kamar lagi, pintanya pada diri sendiri.

Sehun mulai berjalan lagi, langkahnya terhuyung ke depan hampir saja dia terjatuh. Derap langkah di belakangnya juga semakin cepat, bayangan di depannya semakin memanjang dan wangi kopi menyeruak di udara. Apa ini? Hantu kopi?

Derap itu berubah menjadi suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai, dia berlari, bayangan itu semakin dekat, sayangnya pandangan Sehun semakin berkunang-kunang. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat pada lengannya, makhluk itu mencengkramku, lagi-lagi wangi kopi menyentuh indra penciumannya. Dengan jarak pandang seadanya, kerja indera yang lain pun tidak maksimal, telinganya hanya sayup-sayup mendengar suara lembut seseorang. "Ya ampun!" dia bisa mendengar makhluk itu terkejut. Kini wajahnya terasa dingin, telapak tangan halus mendarat di wajahnya. Dingin, berlawanan dengan darahnya yang panas. Tangan itu bergerak ke dahi dan menyapu poninya.

"Se…hun?" panggil suara itu. Sehun berusaha mempertajam pandangannya. Dia menatap sebuah mata yang ia kenal, mata yang penuh dengan mimpi dan terlihat begitu hidup. Mata yang mewakili warna satu galaksi, berkilau dan menyeruak ke dalam sisi yang gelap sekalipun. Mata siapa ini? Setengah sadar Sehun bergumam, "Luhan?" lalu semuanya menjadi gelap dan diiringi suara bedebum yang keras, dadanya terasa panas. Makhluk itu menjerit dan Sehun baru sadar orang itu juga ikut terjatuh.

* * *

Sehun merasakan gatal di sekitar lehernya, dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi semua terasa sakit, dari bahu sampai jemari. Belum lagi wajahnya seperti ditarik sana sini, sakit, semua sakit. Ini terasa familiar, sehabis berkelahi memang seperti ini rasanya. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tapi kali ini semuanya sakit sekali.

Matahari merekah dan membawa semburat oranye masuk ke kamarnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kamarnya. Pukul berapa ini? Bahkan Sehun tidak tahu. Sehun yakin ia sedang berbaring di kasurnya, tapi tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disini. Matanya mencoba mengkondisikan, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Langit kamar, dinding kamar dan warna gordainnya, betul ini kamarnya. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersender di kepala tempat tidur, ia mengerang, badannya sakit semua. Matanya jatuh pada sesuatu yang tidur di atas meja belajarnya. Tidur dengan pulas, sesosok anak laki-laki. Sehun berkedip satu kali, dua kali. Dan ingatan malam itu mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. Luhan?

Luhan tertidur pulas dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang tidak nyaman. Kepalanya berada tepat di ujung meja belajar, tangannya menjadi bantal. Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memastikan apakah ini Luhan atau bukan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya menatap Luhan, dari sini ia bisa melihat bulu mata Luhan yang panjang, terlalu lentik untuk ukuran anak-laki-laki. Sehun mengangkat lengannya yang sakit dan mendekatkan jemarinya pada wajah Luhan, belum sampai jemari itu pada wajah Luhan perjalanannya terhenti ketika ia melihat perban yang membalut telapak tangannya. Sehun justru lebih kaget.

Dia kemudian beringsut ke kamar mandi dan menatap wajahnya pada cermin. Wajahnya juga dibalut perban dan bau antiseptik mulai Sehun sadari. Semua lukanya diperban bahkan yang paling kecil sekalipun. Lebam disekitar pipinya pun dilapisi dengan sebuah gel transparan. Tidak ada noda darah yang tertinggal, hanya ada beberapa luka yang belum kering yang masih mengeluarkan darah, itupun sedikit.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang masih tertidur melalui cermin. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggeliat, dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun memasang wajah datar, padahal jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Lalu ia ingat percakapan kemarin, _Shift ku ditambah, dari jam enam sampai jam dua belas malam._ Kemudian berganti pada adegan dia melihat jam dinding pada lorong malam itu, 23.30. Adegan berganti lagi, _kerja dimana? Purple coffee. _Adegan kembali berjalan, malam itu dia menghirup wangi kopi, suara jeritan dan Luhan terjatuh. Kopi yang sedang digenggam Luhan terjatuh ketika Sehun menubruknya tidak sadarkan diri, dia menjerit karena kopi panas itu tumpah mengenai tubuhnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, lengan yang mencengkramku juga begitu hangat semalam.

Luhan bangkit dan melakukan beberapa gerakan mengulat, pasti punggung itu sakit. Dia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Sehun melihat beberapa plastik dari apotik diatas meja belajarnya. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang, adrenalinnya dipacu.

Luhan baru sadar Sehun tidak ada di kasurnya setelah beberapa detik kemudian, dia terloncat dan menengok ke sekeliling kamar, Sehun hanya mengintip dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Sehun…" gumamnya pelan. Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya. "Kemana anak itu.."

"Jangan bergaya kaya hantu lagi" Sehun menarik dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi, Luhan terlonjak kaget dan jatuh ke atas kasurnya.

"Kamu yang kaya hantu!" dia memegang dadanya. Sehun membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil dua botol susu dari sana, kemudian duduk di kursi belajarnya. Mereka berhadapan tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Sehun meneguk susu itu langsung habis dan mengerang ketika dia sadar bahwa bibir bawahnya robek. Luhan masih menatapnya diam.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun menatapnya kali ini, ada kegugupan disana. _Aku tidak baik-baik saja jika kau menatapku seperti itu_. Sehun menelan kembali kata-katanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Baik-baik saja?" Luhan menggeleng. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan meneliti wajahnya.

"Bengkaknya sudah agak kempes" jemarinya diletakkan pada pipinya yang berkedut sakit. "Aku kira semalam aku bertemu pencuri, tapi ada jejak darah di lantai. Aku kira kamu hantu, tapi aku bisa mendengar napasmu…."

"Aku kira ada suster ngesot yang gentayangan" potong Sehun, Luhan menepuk bahunya. Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan kebanyakan bercanda, luka itu nanti lama sembuh" Sehun berdecak. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. "Nanti sore ganti lagi perbannya, jangan lupa diberi obat dulu. Obatnya sudah aku beli" Luhan menunjuk sebuah plastik diatas meja belajarnya. "Jangan lupa minum obatnya juga, luka di telapak tanganmu lumayan dalam, aku takut nanti kamu kena infeksi"

"Kamu engga nanya kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan menatapnya.

"Oh, emangnya kenapa?" Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kalau aku tanya nanti tambah sakit, udah lebih baik istirahat dulu, bibirmu emangnya udah bisa ngapain aja? Iya mungkin kalau bicara sekarang bisa, engga tau nanti makan bisa apa engga" Luhan mengambil tasnya. "Hari ini kosong atau ada kuliah?" tanya Luhan.

"Seharusnya ada, tapi udah telat kayaknya. Ada apa?"

"Jam tiga kosong?" Sehun mengangguk. "Nanti sore aku ajak ke tempat asik, jangan lupa ganti perban dulu." Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya

"Lebih asik daripada ngebut sama berantem?" Luhan mengetuk kepalanya.

"Iya, lebih asik daripada ngebut sama berantem" dengan itu dia menutup pintu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum sambil memegang obat dan antiseptik.

* * *

Salju dan gurun, dua hal yang berbeda. Yang satu panas, yang satu dingin. Tapi pernahkah kamu dengar bahwa mereka diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi? Selama ini kita selalu berpikir bahwa mencari orang yang sama, baik itu sifat, perilaku dan keinginan akan jauh lebih baik daripada jika kita harus bertemu dengan orang yang dari sifat, perilaku dan tujuan tidak sama dengan kita, kami berbeda, itu alasan yang paling sering kita dengar. Kamu pasti tidak sadar ya kalau sebenarnya perbedaan dibuat untuk saling melengkapi, menyempurnakan satu sama lain bukan untuk jadi jurang satu sama lain. Sehun sering mendengar kata itu, tapi selalu tidak dia pedulikan. Tetapi ketika dia bertemu dengan Luhan, mungkin dia baru _ngeh _arti dari petuah itu. Kalau mau tahu, Luhan itu sangat berbeda dengannya, semua hal yang dilakukan itu menggunakan hati, ketulusan, dan senyum yang berumur satu juta cahaya itu bahkan tidak sungkan-sungkan dia jual. Sehun itu rasional, melakukan sesuatu lebih kepada logika, kadang tidak pake hati. Mereka berbeda, tapi karena teringat petuah itu, Sehun mencoba memulai bersahabat dengan anak satu ini. Mungkin dia akan mengerti arti melengkapi jika dia benar-benar menjalani ini.

Begitulah akhirnya, sore ini, dia tidak sungkan mengangkut tiga dus besar hanya demi rengekan Luhan yang _super noisy_. "Kamu bilang ini bakal nyenengin, aku disuruh ngangkut gini apanya yang nyenengin"

"Eh ini olahraga, itung-itung ngabisin tenaga daripada tenanganya abis cuma buat berantem doang" Luhan bergumam, menahan tawa melihat Sehun yang susah payah menjaga keseimbangan mengangkat tiga dus sekaligus. Tangan kanannya berdenyut kesakitan, belum lagi telapak tangannya yang robek. Luhan malah _all shinny and brighty_ melihat Sehun yang menderita.

"Ngehukumnya ga bisa pake cara lain? Tangan belum sembuh nih" rengek Sehun, tapi tetap saja kakinya terus berjalan mengikuti Luhan didepannya. Luhan bergaya santai, dengan topi hitam dan _t-shirt _bergambar panda, dia terlihat seperti anak SMA yang sedang _studytour_. Mereka sekarang berada di taman kota, menyusuri jalanan berumput dan masuk lebih ke dalam dimana kanopi-kanopi pohon lebih besar dan menaungi jejak mereka. Sehun tidak tahu mau kemana.

"Luhan sunbae!" seseorang memanggil dari kejauhan. Luhan melambai gembira pada sosok itu. Sehun berhenti dan meletakkan dusnya. Pandangannya baru terbuka ketika melihat banyak orang di depan mereka. Memakai kaos yang sama dengan Luhan semuanya tersenyum menatap Luhan. Sesekali melambai dan memberikan hormat dengan membungkukkan punggung. Satu lagi yang menarik perhatian Sehun adalah banyak anak-anak yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka, berlari, berteriak dan memakan cemilan di bawah pohon. Tiba-tiba kepala Sehun pening. Dia tidak pernah bagus membangun hubungan dengan anak-anak.

"Aku tidak telat kan?" suara Luhan memecah lamunan Sehun. Di depan mereka ada sosok yang familiar.

"Tidak Sunbae, yang lain juga baru datang" matanya jatuh menangkap Sehun. "Eh ini…"

"Oh iya kenalkan ini.."

"Oh Sehun sunbae.." potong anak itu, Sehun dan Luhan terkejut. Air muka anak itu langsung berubah dan membungkuk lebih dalam. "Baiklah, aku segera bantu yang lain dulu. Sunbae isitirahat aja dulu" Anak itu berlalu pergi, Luhan menatap Sehun. Sehun mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Park Seungyoon, mahasiswa tingkat dua, semester tiga"

"Oh…"

"Kayaknya dia kenal kamu"

"Kakaknya, Park Seungri, pernah berkelahi denganku waktu tingkat satu, tangan kanannya patah, aku tidak tahu kalau ayahnya pejabat kampus, tahu gitu kupatahi tangan kirinya juga" Luhan membuka mulutnya, kaget. Matanya membulat. "Sekarang kita mau ngapain sih? Bikin _playgroup _di tengah taman? Mereka bisa daftar ke TK aja sekalian" Luhan mendelik padanya.

"Kamu engga tau kondisinya"

"Kenapa? Mereka kurang biaya? Udah banyak TK yang gratis dan udah disiapin juga pengajarnya"

"Kita pengajar disana Sehun" Sehun mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kita semua, yang disini pengajar disana, kenapa kita memilih taman, karena hari ini hari jalan-jalan. Mereka akan keluar dan melihat alam sekitar, sambil mendengarkan dongeng" Luhan menunjuk dus di kakinya. Sehun melongok ke dalam dus dan mendapati banyak buku-buku dongeng di dalam sana. Luhan sumringah.

Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya, pengajar-pengajar muda yang sibuk tertawa sana sini dan berlari sana sini mengejar anak-anak. Mereka bahkan umurnya lebih muda daripada Sehun, terlihat sangat _fresh_, yah mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun dibawahnya. Mungkin baru lulus SMA.

Sehun memilih duduk di pinggir dan menjauh dari lingkaran berisik itu, para pengajar membuat lingkaran dan memangku anak-anak. Luhan berada di pusat lingkaran sambil terus bercerita tentang dongeng yang bahkan Sehun tidak tahu judulnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Luhan, dia menghayati tugasnya, beberapa ekspresi dikeluarkan dan sesekali Sehun juga tertawa kecil. _Ibu, sepertinya anakmu baik-baik saja_, andai ada Minri disini. Luhan menangkap matanya, tersenyum dan berbicara. Sehun tidak bisa menagkap apa yang dibicarakannya, tapi semua mata kini tertuju pada Sehun. Sehun membalas tatapan itu dengan gugup.

Luhan melanjutkan ceritanya dan pandangan teralihkan kembali. Sehun merasa lega. Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak perempuan yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Sehun menyapanya dengan gugup, "Oh..hai..hai..kamu" anak perempuan itu dikuncir dua, dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Paman" katanya. Sehun membaca _name tag_ nya, Song Rami. Wajah dan matanya bulat, umurnya mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun.

"Hai, Rami"

"Paman dari Mesir ya?" Sehun menelan ludahnya, aduh percakapan macam apa ini.

"Bu—bukan. Kenapa?"

"Paman itu mumi, pasti dari Mesir"

"Mu—mi?"

"Iya, Paman tidak tahu Mumi? Paman kan mumi" _Mumi?_ Anak itu menyentuh perban di telapak tangannya dan wajahnya. _Oh…_

"Paman bukan Mumi" katanya sambil menarik tangannya kembali. Rami bersikukuh dan duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Iya aku percaya" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lega. "Tapi, paman beneran kaya mumi. Paman mau bantu aku ga?" Mata anak itu melebar.

"I—iya apa?"

"Aku juga pengen jadi mumi. Pakein aku ini juga dong Paman" Rami menunjuk perban di telapak tangannya.

"Ini bukan…." tiba-tiba dia ingat membawa perban cadangan dalam sakunya. Ia mengeluarkannya lalu membebat kepala Rami. Rami tersenyum senang, giginya terlihat rapi di sekitar wajahnya. Dia lalu berdiri dan melihat perban yang membebat kepalanya.

"Rami udah jadi mumi!" dia loncat-locat dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun balas tersenyum. "Paman, mau menolong Rami kan?" dia lalu duduk lagi di pangkuan Sehun.

"Iya apa?" lalu Rami membisikkan kalimat pada telinga Sehun.

"Ha apa?! Siapa yang melakukan itu padamu?!" Rami terkikik geli. Dia lalu menunjuk anak laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Luhan, anak laki-laki berbaju merah. Dia terlihat aktif karena dari tadi menggangu Luhan yang sedang bercerita, tangannya menggapai kesana kesini, tidak bisa diam.

"Lihat kan Paman? Namanya Jinwoo, dia nakal, ayo kita takut-takuti" kata Rami sudah memasang kuda-kuda. "Ayo Paman juga." Dia menarik Sehun. Tiba-tiba Rami berteriak menakut-nakuti. "Raaawwrrr, aku mumi" lingkaran itu hening dan melihat ke mereka berdua. Sehun kaku di tempat, tidak tahu harus berlagak seperti apa. Rami mulai maju selangkah dan mulai dengan pose menakut-nakutinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seperti orang ingin mencengkram "Aku Rami, aku mumi, raaawrrrr" Rami mendelik ke arahnya dan berbisik, "Lihat itu Jinwoo" Sehun langsung melihat Jinwoo, anak itu menatap datar Rami.

"Rami tidak lucu" kata Jinwoo.

Akhirnya Sehun mengangkat tangannya juga dan berteriak, "Rawwwr, aku Sehun mumi dan aku akan memakan kalian semua!" tiba-tiba hening, semuanya terdiam, anak yang duduk di pojok, anak yang sedang memakan cemilan, yang sedang bermain boneka, yang sedang bercengkrama dengan pengajar, mereka semua terdiam, _ini saatnya. _"AKU AKAN MEMAKAN KALIAN SEMUA! HA HA HA!" Sehun berlari ke arah Jinwoo dan semuanya menjadi kacau. Mereka berteriak dan menangis, merengek dan ketakutan. Sehun hanya terfokus pada Jinwoo dan tiba-tiba anak itu juga menjerit ketakutan. Sehun terdiam, dan dia baru sadar ketika melihat sekelilingnya, semuanya menangis dan berisik, dilihatnya Rami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dilihatnya Luhan juga tertawa. Tertawa sampai matanya berair, entah kenapa ini terasa menyenangkan hingga akhirnya Sehun tersenyum. _Tidak buruk juga._

* * *

"Usaha yang lumayan" Luhan duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum lebar. Setelah kekacauan itu usai mereka memberi waktu istirahat pada anak-anak.

"Aku kira kamu akan marah dan ngusir mumi ini" Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Tidak, jika melihat Jinwoo yang ketakutan. Sekali-sekali dia harus diberi sedikit pelajaran. Rami juga seneng keliatannya" Luhan membuka sebuah kotak yang berisi permen. Satu dia lahap, kemudian satu lagi dilempar ke arah Sehun.

"Kalau begitu hari ini adalah hari kesialan mereka karena bertemu Oh Sehun sang mumi"

"Mereka setiap hari beruntung Sehun. Aku beruntung, kamu apalagi. Yakin deh, pasti jarang kan dapet situasi yang kaya tadi" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Kita juga beruntung karna kamu hadir disini" Luhan menatapnya lekat, permen dalam mulut Sehun mulai terasa asam.

"Aku cuma bisa bikin kekacauan" katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Eomma juga bilang kaya gitu" Luhan terdiam.

"Ya menurut kamu, dia pasti ngerasa beruntung punya anak kaya kamu, cuma dia ga bilang aja. Kamu beruntung masih punya Ibu" permen itu kini terasa path dalam mulut Sehun. "Maksudnya, dia merasa beruntung karena sekarang kamu hadir dan ada di dunia, kamu juga, masih bisa dengerin omelan mereka karena sebenarnya mereka sayang sama kamu" kata itu melesat cepat dari mulut Luhan, seperti sudah lama tersimpan disana, bersiap untuk dikeluarkan "Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang benci sama anaknya Sehun, seburuk apapun anaknya, mereka akan selalu berpikir mereka beruntung" Sehun mencerna kalimat demi kalimat. Kata-kata itu menyesap dalam otaknya, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa hangat. _Apa suatu keberuntungan juga bisa bertemu denganmu?_

* * *

**Terimakasih reviewnya ya, aku seneng bacanya! :) yang tidak review juga tidak apa-apa, artinya kalian puas ya? hehe kritik dan saran saya buka lebar-lebar lho, silahkan ditulis ya.  
**

**\- squishylu**


	6. Chapter 6

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 6

MAIN CAST **SehunxLuhan, slightKrishan  
**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

Cahaya masuk menuju celah-celah yang terbentuk dari gordain yang tidak tertutup rapat. Suara angin kembali terdengar, kali ini bersama dengan suara rinai-rinai hujan. Luhan menggeliat di kasurnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah terbangun, namun tubuhnya masih terlalu malas untuk pergi dari tempat tidur. Hujan kini terdengar gemuruh di luar sana, beberapa orang mungkin akan takut, resah, beberapa _ngedumel_, tapi tidak berlaku untuk Luhan. Dia selalu senang akan hujan yang datang di pagi hari. Nikmat dari tuhan ini selalu ia syukuri, ia bersyukur Tuhan masih sangat peduli untuk menyuburkan tanaman-tanaman di dunia, membiarkan siklus kehidupan kembali berjalan. Ia bersyukur karena masih bisa merasakan sentuhan angin yang dingin namun lembut ini, tapi mungkin yang menjadi masalah adalah Luhan belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya tempat tidur di sebelahnya, kosong. Semester ini dia tidak punya teman sekamar. Semester lalu dia satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo, anak laki-laki mungil bermata besar dan bulat. Tetapi karena ada satu dan lain hal, anak itu sudah bermutasi ke universitas lain. Luhan menghela napas panjang. _People come and go_, pergi dan datang begitu cepat.

Luhan melakukan beberapa gerakan mengulat, lalu akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidur. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, Luhan melirik kalender yang digantung di dinding kamarnya, melihat sebuah bulatan besar tepat di tanggal yang jatuh pada hari ini, _menonton konser Jazz bersama Kris_. Sebuah reminder yang ia tulis, ia menatap lekat nama Kris disana, sebuah perasaan cemas tiba-tiba menelusup. Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya, sebuah frame foto berdiri manis disana, sebuah foto keluarga. "Selamat hari Sabtu, Bu, Yah" dia mengatupkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia jalani sebelum memulai hari, berdoa. Berdoa untuk ibunya, berdoa untuk ayahnya, berdoa untuk apapun. Setelah selesai, anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

* * *

Kris berjalan dengan senyum sumringah menempel di wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengecek arloji untuk memastikan ia tidak telat. Hatinya meletup-letup bahagia, beberapa wanita tertangkap melirik ke arahnya dan kemudian memastikan apakah Kris tadi baru saja senyum ke arahnya. Kris tidak peduli, kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan di koridor. Tanpa Kris sadari, seorang wanita berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Wangi _vanilla_ dan _mint_ menyeruak di udara ketika jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter saja. Senyum Kris menghilang di wajahnya, Seungmi, Yoon Seungmi.

Seungmi adalah paketan yang sangat lengkap jika kalian memang ingin memiliki seorang istri sepertinya. Cantik, pintar, aktivis dan asisten dosen muda namun cemerlang. Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Tapi Kris sudah bosan, sudah banyak yang ia temui seperti itu, cantik dan cemerlang. Mereka bilang, dia menarik? Menarik dari segi mana? Kalau wajah, iya tidak usah ditanya untuk yang satu itu. Kepribadian? Obrolan? Itu masalah lain. Kris sudah banyak melihat kepribadian dan obrolan yang menarik, tapi itu semua terasa seperti angin lalu, menguap di udara tanpa membekas apa-apa.

Langkah Seungmi terhenti dan kini Kris bisa melihat wajahnya. Pulasan di wajahnya tipis, tidak terlalu tebal dan terkesan simpel. Kris yakin, banyak sekali yang memujanya. "Kudengar kau akan menonton Jazz malam ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Kris mengangguk pelan, wajahnya tertunduk dan ia justru lebih tertarik untuk melihat _stiletto_ yang dikenakan Seungmi. _Ah stiletto sang saksi bisu._

"Malam ini aku juga kesana, semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu" sambung Seungmi yang masih tersenyum. Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berbisik-bisik pelan, siapa yang tidak setuju sang pangeran bersanding dengan sang putri dari jurusan seni itu. Walau hati mereka berarakan dan perih, tapi mereka tahu dari segi kasta mereka memang cocok untuk disandingkan.

Banyak yang ingin Seungmi tanyakan sebenarnya, banyak sekali, tetapi dilihatnya Kris terus mengecek arlojinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Iya, sampai ketemu nanti" timpal Kris. Satu jawaban dari Kris itu membuat hati Seungmi berdegup-degup. _Sampai ketemu nanti_.

* * *

Jika ada orang yang menarik menurut Kris, mungkin jawabannya adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang sekarang terlihat sedang memayungi dua ekor anak kucing di depan asramanya. Kris tersenyum, adegan di depannya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Luhan berjongkok di depan dua ekor anak kucing dan mengelus hewan itu. Kris juga tidak mengerti kenapa ada anak laki-laki yang hatinya lembut seperti itu.

"Luhan!" Kris memanggil dari kejauhan. Rinai hujan terus bergema, tapi kakinya terus berlari. "Luhan!" Anak itu akhirya menoleh, berdiri dan mendapati Kris yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, tanpa payung, ia menggeleng. "Luhan!" panggilnya lagi membuat kedua ekor kucing itu terlonjak kaget dan resah, akhirnya hewan itu beranjak dari naungan payung Luhan dan beringsut ke semak-semak. Luhan menggeleng.

"Yeti kalo lagi lari ga bisa tenang sedikit ya? Kucingnya kabur" Kris sudah ada didepannya, tingginya menjulang sehingga Luhan harus berjinjit agar payung bisa menaungi kepalanya juga.

"Jadi, cuma peduli sama kucing?" Kris menggapai tangan Luhan dan meraih payung dari tangannya.

"Setidaknya kamu bisa minum obat kalau sakit, kalau kucing?" Ah percakapan macam apa ini, hujan, kucing, obat. Dasar Luhan.

"Kajja!" alih-alih menjawab, Kris menarik kemejanya dan membuat Luhan terhuyung-huyung. Kris tertawa keras.

* * *

Kalau ada dimensi yang tidak bisa dilihat dan tidak bisa teraba salah satunya adalah dimensi kebahagiaan. Dimensi kebahagiaan terlalu abstrak bagi Sehun. Ia yakini banyak faktor yang membuat dimensi kebahagiaan hadir dan menyelip di kehidupannya. Tetapi tetap saja dia merasa begitu abstrak, kapan kamu tahu kalau kamu bahagia? Ketika bersama keluarga yang kamu sayangi? Mungkin iya, tapi berarti kamu bahagia setiap hari ya? Bisa jadi seperti itu, tapi sayangnya Sehun bahkan jarang bisa bersama keluarga. Mungkin ketika bersama teman-teman yang kamu sayangi? Mungkin iya, tapi Sehun sendiri tidak punya banyak teman. Tetapi kenapa masih ada mereka yang bahkan dengan teman sendiri pun tidak setia? Itu disebut bahagia? Pertanyaan itu sering dilontarkannya, Luhan adalah korbannya. Dahi Luhan mengerut tidak senang, bibirnya digigit dan kelihatannya dia berpikir keras. Hari itu, ketika Sehun untuk yang kedua kali membantu Luhan menjadi _volunteer _di sebuah TK dekat kampus, Rami dan teman-temannya berlarian kesana kemari membuat ruangan semakin gaduh.

"Kenapa sih pertanyaamu itu…." Luhan menepuk punggung Sehun keras, kesal.

"Iya kenapa?" Sehun melirik ganas. Ia mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. "Kenapa bisa bahagia kalau cuma ketemu sama keluarga? Mungkin sama temen juga? Ya kenapa, sekarang ketemu kamu pun aku engga ngerasa bahagia" Luhan memandangnya sengit.

"Gini ya. Makanya jangan pake ini mikirnya.." Luhan menyentuh kepalanya. "…tapi pake ini juga" dia kemudian menunjuk dada Sehun"

"Apa?"  
"Hatimu, bodoh" Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan cuma pake otak, tapi pake hati juga"

"Jawabanmu ga ada hubungannya sama pertanyaanku!" balas Sehun sengit.

"Iya paham, makanya dengerin dulu aku belum selesai bicara" Luhan menggeleng "Jadi apa sih sebenarnya yang ganggu konsep di otakmu itu?"

"Ngatain bodoh, tapi dia sendiri nanya lagi pertanyaannya apa" bisik Sehun kesal. "Iya kenapa, kenapa ada yang bilang, aku bahagia bersama keluargaku, aku bahagia bersama teman-temanku, kenapa? Ketemu juga paling ketawa, ngobrol, chit chat sana sini, kalo udah pulang yah lupa lagi, biasa lagi, lupa lagi" Luhan menggeleng. _Bodoh-sebodoh-bodohnya anak yang tidak naik kelas ya kaya Sehun gini nih. _Luhan saking tidak sabarnya, menarik Sehun dan membawa anak itu ke area isolasi, menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor, sebuah ruangan tempat menyimpan mainan anak-anak. Luhan menutup pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Ruangan itu sangat sempit dengan rak-rak yang penuh dengan mainan. Ada juga dus-dus kecil yang Sehun yakini pasti berisi buku dongeng.

"Begini, orang itu tahu ketika merasa bahagia, ya mereka tahu dengan caranya sendiri. Ada sesuatu dalam tubuh mereka yang akhirnya menyampaikan sensasi itu. Ya kalau kamu tanya kenapa mereka bisa bahagia kalau cuma ketemu sama temen, sama keluarga karena mereka mencintai satu sama lain…"

"Hey kita tidak lagi ngomongin hal-hal yang romantis.." potong Sehun.

"Dengerin dulu! Aku belum selesai!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan membuat jarak di sekitar mereka semakin minim. Sehun hampir tertawa melihat laki-laki mungil itu gondok. "Kamu pikir konsep mencintai identik sama dua orang yang pacaran? Engga kan Sehun? Cinta itu universal, jadi tolong jangan dikotak-kotakkan. Bukan hanya sebatas pacaran, berteman pun juga bisa dibilang jatuh cinta, ya tapi dalam konteks yang berbeda. Mereka yang sayang sama orang terdekatnya pasti akan merasakan betapa bahagianya jika bisa bertemu atau sekedar mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, karena mereka sayang, karena mereka punya cinta. Makanya kenapa aku bilang di awal, kamu jangan berpikir hanya dengan otak saja tapi dengan hati juga. Karena pada dasarnya di dalam otak itu hanya bisa menyimpan dan mentransfer sensasi, hati yang merasakan, tubuh kamu sendiri yang merasakan" tangan Luhan kini mendarat di dada Sehun. Tiba-tiba panas menjalar di tubuh Sehun.

"Jadi maksudmu aku kurang pake hati?"

"Iya!" sosor Luhan semangat. Sehun berkedip melihat wajah Luhan yang jaraknya kini semakin dekat. Matanya menangkap mata Luhan yang lembayung terkena paparan cahaya yang redup dari ruangan itu. "Kamu harus sayang sama mereka, cinta sama mereka, dan kamu akan menikmati bagaimana rasa yang disebut bahagia itu masuk ke dalam tubuh kamu. Ketika dia sudah sampai di tubuh kamu, lalu otak kamu yang akan menyimpannya, menyimpan kenangan dengan mereka, setiap detil dari wajah, tempat dan suasananya. Kemudian, otak kamu lagi lah yang akan mentransfer sensasi kembali ke tubuh kamu, dan jantung kamu berdetak begitu cepat, memori tentang mereka terus berputar, sampai akhirnya kamu ingat kembali dan tersenyum" mata Sehun berkedip satu kali, dua kali lalu berkali-kali. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata anak laki-laki di depannya. Tangan Luhan belum beranjak dari dada Sehun, anak itu seperti ingin meyakinkan. "Lalu hingga akhirnya kamu tahu, kalau kamu bahagia dengan mereka. Ingin melihat mereka lagi dan menghasbiskan waktu bersama. Bahagia itu sederhana Sehun, jangan diperumit" kali ini suara Luhan semakin mengecil dan yang terdengar hanya tinggal bisikan saja. "Kamu harus coba mulai dari sekarang, buka hati kamu buat orang sekitar. Percaya deh, banyak sekali hal di luar sana yang buat kamu takjub" bisikan Luhan itu terasa nyaman, menelusup ke setiap sel tubuhnya, meresap dan Sehun harapkan tidak keluar lagi dari tubuhnya. Mereka terdiam, mata Luhan masih mencari-cari dari mata Sehun apakah usahanya berhasil meyakinkan Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" mata Luhan jatuh di jemarinya yang sekarang masih menempel di dada Sehun. Ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Membuka hati? Jatuh hati?" Luhan menjawab dengan ragu dan menatap Sehun lagi. Matanya masih menyiratkan kebingungan, poninya berjatuhan di sekitar matanya, membuat Luhan semakin menggemaskan.

"Jatuh cinta maksud kamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ng…bukan itu, bukan yang seperti itu, ya..mungkin seperti itu, tapi…" Luhan menjawab dengan gelisah. Dia menurunkan tangannya dari dada Sehun dan menyibakkan surainya dengan gelisah. Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan menarik Luhan lebih dekat.

"Kamu pernah jatuh cinta?"

* * *

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Luhan sedang menjemur kemejanya di atas mesin _Air Conditioner_. Mereka sedang menikmati seduhan ramen panas di depan minimarket, hingga akhirnya Luhan menemukan ide gila untuk menjemur kemeja mereka yang kuyup itu di benda yang menyerupai kipas itu. Tangan Luhan yang mungil terampil membuat kedua kemeja itu cukup muat di atas mesin kotak itu, Kris memegangi kursi yang dinaiki Luhan, takut-takut jatuh. Kris menggeleng lagi.

Setelah selesai anak itu turun dan menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, "Nah lumayan kan, sembari makan, tau-tau kemeja kering" katanya dengan senyuman bangga. Kris menatap dua kemeja yang bergelantungan itu dan tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Luhan the unpredictable…"_

"Jangan pake bahasa alien deh" cetus Luhan. Kemudian dia beringsut ke meja dan mengambil ramennya yang masih mengepul, Kris mengikutinya dari belakang. Kini mereka hanya memakai sehelai handuk yang mereka beli juga di minimarket, ide gila Luhan.

"Ah kalau tidak hujan tidak seperti ini ya tadi konsernya.." rutuk Kris sambil mengaduk ramennya. Didepannya Luhan sudah mulai suapan yang ketiga.

"Hey tidak boleh gitu. Hujan itu rezeki" timpal Luhan sengit.

"Iya, iya" katanya mengangguk. "Tapi aku senang" matanya kini menatap Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan masih sibuk menyeruput kuah ramennya. Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Selain konsernya, aku senang karena kamu yang nemenin"

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti menyeruput ramennya, ia melihat laki-laki di depannya yang sedang mengaduk-aduk ramennya. Kris kini hanya mengenakan handuk di tubuhnya, pasti banyak wanita yang berani bayar mahal untuk melihat pemandangan ini, tetapi Luhan tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

"Tadi aku bertemu Seungmi ketika kamu ke toilet" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ini berhasil membuat Kris berhenti mengaduk dan menatap Luhan. "Dia bertanya kemana kamu, terus dia bilang dia gak nyangka aku yang pergi bersamamu" Luhan nyengir.

"Maksud kamu dia gak suka kamu yang jalan sama aku gitu?"

"Bukan, bukan gitu. Dia gak nyangka aja"

"Seharusnya dia sudah tahu kalau aku ini _gay, _kenapa dia masih bersikukuh sih? Sebenarnya dia tahu apa tidak sih?" Kris melipat tangan di dadanya, tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang. Luhan menelan ludahnya.

"Sepertinya di tidak tahu Kr.."

"Bohong. Waktu itu dia yang mengancam Tao! Aku ingat sekali apa yang dia katakan pada Tao" keringat mulai muncul di dahi Luhan. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang Seungmi katakan padanya tapi hal ini urung dikatakannya.

"_Kris memang dulu pernah berpacaran dengan Tao, aku tahu. Aku tahu dia gay, tapi asal kamu tahu saja, waktu SMA dia tidak seperti itu" wajahnya cantik tapi senyumannya…membuat Seungmi terlihat berbahaya. "Mungkin aja sekarang dia lagi mencoba mendekatimu atau apalah itu namanya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. Dengar, aku akan membuat dia kembali normal, jadi aku mohon kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, ini akan merusak rencana. Kamu harus berpikir rasional, jangan jadi anak yang dungu yang Cuma tahu cinta dan berkhayal bisa punya pacar tampan macam Kris. Kamu hanya akan membuatnya kembali ke lubang hitam, aku tak akan membiarkanmu membuat Kris masuk ke lubang itu untuk yang kedua kali. Jadi Luhan, apapun niatmu tolong batalkan itu sekarang juga" Seungmi melenggang pergi dari hadapannya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang bahkan belum sempat menjawab satu dua patah kata. Apa katanya, lubang hitam? Maksudmu aku pengaruh buruk bagi Kris? Dan satu hal yang tidak disangka Luhan adalah tenyata Seungmi yang dipuja orang banyak tidak sama apa yang mereka pikirkan. Sayang sekali._

"Hey! Hey!" Kris mencoba memanggil Luhan tetapi anak dihadapannya itu sedang melamun menatap ramennya. "Luhan" kemudian dia menarik kursinya hingga Luhan terperanjat.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Luhan sengit.

"Kamu yang kenapa" Kris kemudian menarik handuk yang membalut tubuhnya sehingga sekarang dia bertelanjang dada. Tangan Kris kemudian menarik kursi Luhan lagi hingga kini Luhan benar-benar di sampingnya. Kris tiba-tiba menyelimuti kepala Luhan dengan handuknya dan mengikat ujung handuk itu di bawah dagunya, membelalakan matanya. Tangan Kris memegang dahi Luhan, "Kamu tidak panas kan?" Luhan terlihat sangat lucu, ukuran kepalanya sangat mungil, sehingga ujung handuk itu berjuntai sampai bagain dadanya, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" wajah Luhan tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dihadapannya Kris benar-benar tidak mengenakan atasan, hal ini semakin membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Apapun yang dikatakan Seungmi jangan percaya"

"Hey nanti kamu bisa masuk angin" Luhan siap-siap untuk melepaskan handuk yang membalut di wajahnya.

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan Luhaaaaan dan tetap pakai handuk itu" erang Kris. "Dulu aku dan Tao ribut besar hanya karena dia, jadi tolong jangan kamu juga. Tao lebih percaya dengan omongan orang lain, aku kecewa. Aku tidak mau kamu juga sama kaya Tao. Kehilangan seseorang yang masih kamu sayangi itu sakit"

"Kamu masih sayang Tao?"

"Awalnya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak" Matanya menerawang mata Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku memergoki Seungmi waktu menginterogasi Tao, aku ingat _stiletto _itu, _stiletto _berwarna merah muda"

"Banyak yang mengenakan _stiletto _merah muda Kris"

"Jangan mulai deh ngebelain dia" Kris menarik kursinya lagi dan menyentil dahi Luhan. "Aku tahu dia pasti ngomong sesuatu dengan kamu, kalau tidak, seharusnya dari tadi kamu sudah ngebantah. Pasti dia ngomong sesuatu kan?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya lagi, "Eh kemeja udah kering belum ya?" Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya dan beringsut menuju mesin itu. Kris tertawa renyah

"_Luhan the unpredictable…"_

* * *

"Lumayan kan, yah walaupun engga kering-kering banget, yah lumayan agak anget-anget dikit" Luhan sedikit bangga dengan usaha menjemur kemeja mereka berdua, walau pada akhirmya kemeja itu tidak sepenuhnya kering tetapi setidaknya tidak begitu basah dan lepek.

"Kamu bicara apa sih?" Kris mengacak-acak rambut Luhan sambil tertawa renyah.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hingga akhirnya sampai di depan asrama Luhan. Asrama Kris dan Luhan berbeda gedung, Kris berada di asrama timur dan Luhan berada asrama barat, walau berbeda arah Kris bersikeras mengantar Luhan, itupun dengan beberapa kali penolakan.

"Sudah sampai, sekarang Yeti sudah bisa pulang" Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Iya, terserah mau panggil Yeti kek, terserah, biar kamu seneng" timpal Kris.

"Oke, terimakasih buat malam ini Kris-ssi, semoga kita bisa nonton lagi!" Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya dan bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam asrama. Tetapi Kris buru-buru menarik tangannya dan dia sibuk mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya. Kemudian menaruh sebuah kunci di telapak tangan Luhan.

"Buat kamu, tadi sempet liat-liat stand disana. Ada kunci bergamabar rusa, mirip sama kamu" Luhan menatap kunci itu dengan takjub, gambar rusa kecil terlukis di pangkal kunci tersebut. "Ternyata mereka bisa membuat kunci baru, akhirnya aku beri mereka kunci kamarku dan membuatkan satu lagi persis yang ada gambar rusanya. Jadi sebenarnya yang kamu pegang itu kunci kamar asramaku yang udah di -_cloning_" Kris tersenyum lebar, wajahnya bersemburat merah muda. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Artinya, kapanpun kamu mau kamu bisa ke asramaku. Mereka bilang kalau ada satu ruangan dalam hati yang hanya menerima tamu spesial. Dan sudah lama aku mengharapkan tamu itu untuk datang, sejak semester tiga lalu, sejak saat itu aku lebih mengenalnya, aku baru tahu dia ternyata sangat suka dengan binatang dan banyak hal aneh lainnya yang bahkan kadang suka bikin aku ketawa sendiri, kagum lebih tepatnya. Ternyata aku baru ingat dia butuh kunci untuk masuk ruangan itu, jadi aku akan beri dia kunci, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa kunci pun dia sudah bisa masuk. Semoga tamu itu datang ke ruangan hati itu, sudah lama aku tunggu" Impuls Luhan berhenti di jalan untuk sepersekian detik. "Tamu spesial itu adalah kamu Luhan"

* * *

**A.N :**

**Halo, selamat membaca kembali :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 7

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Romance, Fluff, Family**

* * *

"Kamu pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Kamu pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Kamu pernah jatuh cinta?" suara Sehun bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah nada yang lembut. Hembusan napas Sehun mampir di pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan kosong. Sehun menaikkan sedikit alisnya. "Kok bengong?" Luhan masih tidak bereaksi. Sehun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Luhan, menggerak-gerakkannya sedikit agar anak laki-laki itu cepat menjawab pertanyaanya.

Dia tidak tahu bahwa memori Luhan kembali ke kejadian tadi malam. Kris yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan prosa yang aneh, tentang sebuah hati, ruangan dan kunci. luhan butuh beberapa jam untuk mengerti, berjam-jam tadi malam ia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi kalimat Kris _nyantol_ terus di kepalanya sehingga ia terjaga sampai pagi.

"…_.mereka bilang kalau ada satu ruangan dalam hati yang hanya menerima tamu spesial. Dan sudah lama aku mengharapkan tamu itu untuk datang, sejak semester tiga lalu, sejak saat itu aku lebih mengenalnya, aku baru tahu dia ternyata sangat suka dengan binatang dan banyak hal aneh lainnya yang bahkan kadang suka bikin aku ketawa sendiri, kagum lebih tepatnya. Ternyata aku baru ingat dia butuh kunci untuk masuk ruangan itu, jadi aku akan beri dia kunci, walaupun sebenarnya tanpa kunci pun dia sudah bisa masuk. Semoga tamu itu datang, tamu spesial itu adalah kamu Luhan"_

"Belum" akhirnya Luhan menjawab. "Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, mungkin dulu pernah" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Luhan dengan ragu, Sehun mengangkat alisnya lagi.

"Sama siapa?"

"Jatuh cinta sama Eomma" balas Luhan pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh Sehun, jawaban yang agak kekanakan ini sedikit membuat Sehun ingin tertawa. Pandangan Luhan kemudian turun dari mata Sehun menuju ke pergelangan tangannya yang kini masih digenggam anak laki-laki di depannya. "Bersama Eomma aku jatuh cinta, walaupun tidak ingat rasanya, tapi aku tahu orang yang pertama kali menggenggam tanganku ketika aku lahir ke dunia adalah Eomma. Kemudian aku merasakannya lagi ketika beranjak remaja, setelah itu hilang, dan sudah lama aku tidak jatuh cinta lagi" jelas Luhan yang masih menatap cengkraman Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya. Sehun menelan ludahnya, kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya. Luhan menatapnya kaget, dia tidak menyangka akan membeberkan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menarik tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangan Luhan tepat di matanya, membuat anak itu menutup matanya sendiri. "Jangan nangis"

"Siapa yang mau nangis" bantahnya.

"Ya kamu Luhaaan" jawabnya gemas.

"Aku engga mau nangis" jawabnya namun dengan suara yang lirih.

"Yaudah nangis aja"

"Dibilang gak mau nangis" Luhan kemudian meronta.

"Yaudah nangis aja, tapi janji ini yang terakhir"

"Aku engga mau nangis! Udah deh lepasin, pegel nih"

"Katanya tadi mau nangis"

"Engga ada yang bilang aku mau nangis! Lepasin!" ronta Luhan lebih keras, kali ini ia menendang tulang kering Sehun, membuat anak itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Ow!" Sehun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan berjingkat, merasakan _ngilu_ di kakinya.

"Jangan _acting, _itu ga sakit" Sehun menatapnya garang, anak laki-laki di depannya kini sudah tertawa pelan. _Gak jadi nangis tapi nyiksa juga, gimana sih_, dumel Sehun dalam hati. Namun melihat Luhan yang sudah tertawa, hati Sehun sedikit lega.

"Kamu udah pernah jatuh cinta?" pertanyaan itu kini dilontarkan Luhan pada Sehun.

"Kamu udah tau jawabannya, jangan nanya lagi" Sehun mendegus kesal.

"Apa emang? Belum juga?" Sehun memutar bola matanya. Luhan mengangguk khidmat, "Oh iya yah, kan pria satu ini masih belum percaya akan arti bahagia hidup. _Oh, your life seems cruel brother_" katanya sambil menepuk punggung anak laki-laki berambut hitam legam di depannya.

"Hey!" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan. "Setidaknya aku bahagia kalau ngebut di jalanan"

"Iya, iya terserah. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke luar sebelum Jinwoo menghancurkan kelas"

"Yang bawa aku kesini kan kamu, gimana sih!" Luhan tertawa keras sambil memutar kenop pintu dan melenggang keluar ruangan. Sehun membuntutinya dari belakang sambil _ngedumel_. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada dua sosok yang mengintip dari balik pintu itu sebelumnya. Kedua sosok mungil itu sekarang mengintip dari balik dinding di ujung koridor, melihat dua orang dewasa yang habis keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sosok yang satu memegang dagunya, berlagak seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir, rambutnya dikuncir dua dan digoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara sosok yang satu lagi berdiri di belakangnya, anak laki-laki itu menatap bingung anak perempuan di depannya.

"Hey Rami, tadi kak Luhan kenapa nyebut namaku ya? Jinwoo, jinwoo gitu. Kamu denger gak?"

"Shuush! Aku sedang konsentrasi!" Rami menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam. Jinwoo buru-buru mengatupkan bibirnya. Sekarang justru Jinwoo yang takut dengan Rami akibat insiden mumi itu, apalagi dengan Sehun, dia jauh lebih takut. Entah, kalau memikirkan bagaimana Sehun berjalan dan mengeram dengan perban di sekitarnya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding lagi. "Kak sehun ngapain ka Luhan yah Jinwoo-ah, masa tadi di dalam kak Luhan nangis" Jinwoo hanya bisa terbengong mendengar Rami yang semangat menyelidiki 'kasus' ini. Anak perempuan itu masih berusia sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun, namun dia terdengar cerdas sekali, sedangkan Jinwoo yang berusia lima tahun hanya bisa bingung.

"Tadi juga a da suara OW! Gitu kan?" tambah Jinwoo.

"Iya kenapa ya…" keduanya kini mengedikan bahu. Jinwoo kemudian mengikuti pose Rami yang sedang memegang dagunya, persis sekali layaknya detektif, detektif cilik.

* * *

"Terimakasih hari ini yang sudah membantu. Kuharap semangat kalian tidak luntur ya, demi mengajar anak-anak ini" Luhan menutup kalimatnya sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum sumringah. Di hadapannya adalah adik tingkatnya di kampus yang kini turut menjadi _volunteer_. Mereka adalah anggota baru, berjumlah empat orang. Sungguh tidak disangka, yang tadinya luhan agak _terseok-seok_ karena kekurangan sumber daya, kini para adik kelasnya berdatangan untuk membantu. Park Seungyoon, adik kelasnya kemudian bertepuk tangan, yang diikuti dengan yang lain. "Jujur aku senang kalian mau bergabung, silahkan kalian sesuaikan jadwal mengajar dengan jadwal kuliah kalian. Dan oh iya minggu depan kita akan keluar bersama dengan anak-anak lagi, aku harap kalian semua datang"

"Ne, sunbae~" jawab mereka kompak. Keempat orang tersebut adalah wanita. Mereka tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya pamit pulang. Seungyoon mendekat ke arah Luhan sambil membawa sebuah map.

"Hyung, seminggu ini luar biasa, kita terbantu dengan banyaknya _volunteer _baru yang mendaftar" Seungyoon sumringah. "Tadi aku sudah melihat kerja mereka, sepertinya cukup aktif, kalau begini kita bisa buka cabang baru" tambahnya sambil tertawa, luhan pun ikut tertawa. "Tapi aku curiga, kenapa kebanyakan yang daftar adalah wanita ya? Hanya satu orang saja prianya" katanya sambil membuka dokumen dalam map tersebut.

"Masa sih?" Luhan meneliti dokumen di tangan Seungyoon. "Wah iya juga yah.."

"Ah apa jangan-jangan…." Seungyoon menatap ke arah ujung ruangan, Luhan mengikuti pandangannya. Terlihat disana Sehun bermain dengan kedua anak, yang ternyata Rami dan Jinwoo. Sehun menggendong Rami dan memutar-mutarnya, sedangkan Jinwoo terlihat takut di bawahnya.

"Jinwoo ya! Ini daebak…dae…..bak!" Rami tertawa geli, sehun juga. Anak perempuan itu terlihat senang melayang di udara, sedangkan Jinwoo kelihatannya masih trauma untuk sekedar menatap Sehun.

"Jinwoo ya, tidak ingin mencoba ini?" Sehun kemudian menurunkan Rami, anak perempuan itu lompat kegirangan.

"Jinwoo ya, coba! Coba! Coba!" Rami menarik Jinwoo yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempat, anak itu benar-benar takut dengan Sehun.

"Ayo?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan berjongkok menatap Jinwoo. "Hey kamu masih takut denganku ya? Tidak apa-apa, kali ini aku Sehun, bukan mumi" mendengar kalimat itu membuat Jinwoo bergidik, Sehun segera menyentuh kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut. "Hey, aku Sehun. Ayo bermain"

"Maksudmu karena Sehun para wanita itu berdatangan?" Seungyoon mengangguk cepat. Luhan mengangkat alis. "Masa sih?" rengut Luhan sambil mengunci gedung, mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari tempat itu mengingat malam telah datang. Badan yang letih sudah teriak ingin tertidur lelap, sedangkan bagi Luhan yang hampir di semester akhir harus berkutat terlebih dahulu dengan tugas. Sehun terlihat sibuk mengikat tali sepatunya, Luhan dan Seungyoon sudah berjalan di depannya "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Luhan sedikit berbisik takut-takut anak dibelakang mereka mendengar, lalu Seungyoon pun mendekat. Bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Begini hyung, memangnya kau tidak tahu reputasi dia di jurusan seni? Sebenarnya, sehun hyung itu banyak yang ngejar, dulu dia kan sempat ikut club kesenian mahasiswa, aku tahu itu karena aku juga salah satu anggotanya sampai sekarang. Ya tahu sendiri hyung, buat masuk club itu lumayan sulit, karena banyaknya pendaftar mereka harus melakukan seleksi. Dan salah satunya itu ya sehun hyung, aku dapat cerita dari kaka tingkat disana juga. Dia jago narinya, bahkan sampai menantang buat battle dance dengan salah satu ketua disana. Saking jagonya, dia dicalonkan untuk jadi _dance_ _leader_ pada saat itu. Kalau _hyung _lihat dari ke semua volunteer wanita yang mendaftar, mereka kelihatannya memang dari jurusan Seni. Mereka bahkan tidak mengisi kolom jurusan sewaktu menulis _form _pendaftaran, aku yakin aja soalnya _style_ mereka keliatan beda. Soalnya yang aku dengar, di jurusan seni itu sudah ada klub pencinta Sehun Oppa. Aku tidak bohong _hyung_, kaka tingkat ku sendiri yang bicara padaku. Dia awalnya bertanya padaku, kenal Sehun apa tidak. Ya aku jawab aja satu jurusan. Taunya cerita panjang lebar" Seungyoon menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Sehun sudah menyusul mereka, tetapi matanya sibuk menatap layar handphone. Seungyoon kemudian melanjutkan, "Sejak tiga semester lalu, sehun hyung itu sudah _resign _dari club, belum ada yang tahu kenapa. Tapi sepertinya sih karena dia sering berkelahi di club, hanya sunbae-sunbae tua yang tahu. Sekarang Sehun Lovers masih ada, tapi sepertinya susah untuk mendapatkan info tentangnya. Kemarin, dua hari yang lalu lebih tepatnya, kaka tingkat aku itu melihat _form_ Sehun _hyung, _dia lalu bertanya-tanya mastiin apa bener Sehun hyung daftar di club kita, ah aku mau bilang apa lagi, aku jawab aja iya, lalu tiba-tiba berbondong-bondong wanita datang ke sini. Padahal ya hyung, buat dapetin lima volunteer aja minta ampun susahnya, ya tahu sendiri club kita kan bukan buat orang-orang terkenal" Luhan mengetuk kepala anak laki-laki berkacamata itu. Ah tapi ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Seungyoon, sekarang sih sudah lebih dari lima volunteer sebelum Sehun bergabung pun sudah ada lebih dari lima, dulu sih lumayan susah, club yang didirikan Luhan ini memang jarang peminatnya. Mungkin karena faktor zaman juga kali ya, anak muda zaman sekarang jarang sekali menunjukkan minatnya pada mengajar, padahal sayang sekali lho, ya kalau bukan kita, para remaja dan mahasiswa, ya siapa lagi. Manusia semakin menua, yang muda harusnya bergerak dari sekarang. Harapan justru dipegang di tangan para generasi muda.

"Ya berarti gara-gara kamu juga para Sehun lovers itu datang ke club kita kan?"

"Apanya yang Sehun lovers?" suara berat khas ala Sehun terdengar dari belakang. Kedua anak laki-laki itu menoleh.

"_Anni_, ini si Seungyoon katanya mau bikin Sehun lovers di TK, ya membernya paling Rami dan Jinwoo, sisanya takut sama kamu" ceplos Luhan, disebelahnya Seungyoon sudah ciut. Keringat menyembul di dahinya. "Ada yang lapar tidak? Aku lapar nih" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Smooth talker luhan, you really a smooth talker_

"Aku lapar!" Sehun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Seungyoon ah, kamu ikut?" tanya Luhan pada anak berkacamata itu, wajahnya cemas, mungkin dia takut percakapan panjang lebar tadi tertangkap oleh Sehun.

"Eung, aku pulang dulu deh hyung. Besok aku ada presentasi, belum siapin bahan. Annyeong! Sampai berjumpa besok" anak itu langsung melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh.

"Kayaknya itu anak masih sawan deh sama kamu, Sehun-ssi" Luhan menoleh ke Sehun yang disambut dengan angkatan bahu dan gelengan kepala.

* * *

"Yakin mau makan disini?" Sehun menatap nanar restoran di depannya. Berdesign layaknya sebuah kerajaan, ada dua pilar besar berwarna putih menyambut mereka di pintu depan. Keseluruhan dinding restoran didominasi oleh warna abu-abu dan putih, gedung ini terdiri atas empat lantai jika dilihat sekilas, dua lantai paling bawah dipakai untuk restoran dan dua lantai diatasnya Sehun tidak yakin itu tempat apa. Dinding gedung digantikan oleh kaca, semua hal yang terjadi di dalam terlihat dari luar, begitu transparan.

Rentetan mobil mewah diparkir manis di depan toko. Walau terlihat mungil dan sederhana namun warna kelap-kelip lampu dari baliho sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Di depan gedung ini terpampang sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan _Idée Fixe, _yang Sehun yakini itu adalah sebuah bahasa antah berantah dari Negara Eropa. "Hey yakin mau makan disini?" sebuah _Porsche _hitam lewat di depan mereka. Sehun tidak yakin malam ini uangnya akan cukup untuk memesan sebuah makanan, harganya pasti bikin dia terperanjat. "Bukannya menghina atau apa, tetapi emangnya kamu punya uang cukup makan disini, kalau aku sih bisanya cuma bisa minumannya aja kayaknya" Luhan masih berjalan mantap di depannya, "Hey kita makan malam di kaki lima saja" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Anak itu menoleh, wajahnya datar, keletihan.

"Sudah kamu ikut saja. Janji deh, ga akan mahal" Sehun mentapnya bingung. "Udah masuk aja dulu" wajah Luhan meyakinkan Sehun, tetapi anak didepannya masih bingung.

"Aku tidak mau ya kalau harus cuci piring"

"Sehun…..janji deh. Ikut aja dulu"

* * *

Sehun menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya menyapu warna langit malam yang gelap yang kini terhampar di depannya. Andai saja langit bisa bicara, pasti saat ini dia merasa sedih, karna tak satu pun bintang menemaninya bercengkrama. Malu-malu para bintang memilih untuk diam dan tertidur lelap, langit kelabu pun yang malam ini bisa disuguhkan. Tak lupa sang bulan sabit, ah rasanya langit harus berterima kasih padanya.

Luhan disebelahnya sedang menyeruput sebuah teh hangat, jemarinya menangkup gelas di pangkuannya. Dari sini Sehun bahkan bisa melihat bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Poninya bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri diterpa angin malam. Mereka diam seribu bahasa, masing-masing sibuk melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sebuah kudapan tersaji di tengah-tengah mereka, kudapan khusus Luhan kata para karyawan.

Sehun melongok lebih rendah, melihat hamparan kelap-kelip lampu kota menghiasi ruangan malam, _a rooftop meeting¸ _begitu Luhan bilang. Pantas saja Luhan meyakinkan bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk makan, tentu saja karena tempat mereka makan bukan di dalam _Idée Fixe _tetapi diatas loteng restoran tersebut. Makanan yang disajikan pun berbeda. Tapi untungnya bisa menghilangkan rasa lapar keduanya.

"Obsesi" Luhan membuka pembicaraan. Sehun bergumam bingung. "_Idée Fixe _adalah sebuah bahasa perancis yang artinya obsesi, Sehun" tambahnya tanpa menengok. Matanya lurus ke depan, melihat lalu lalang kendaraan yang terlihat sangat mungil dari sini. "Pemiliknya bernama Lee Taehyun Ahjussi. Dulu aku bekerja disini sebagai karyawannya, makanya karyawan yang lain sudah hapal betul" kali ini Luhan menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Sehun bingung kenapa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak tersenyum, senyum _megawatt_-nya terkadang membuat Sehun ketar-ketir.

"Taehyun ahjussi dulunya juga hanya mahasiswa biasa. Dia suka membaca sekaligus makan dan inilah mimpinya, obsesinya, membuat sebuah restoran dan tempat koleksi-koleksi bukunya" Sehun mengangguk dalam diam. Jadi dua lantai diatasnya ini adalah sebuah perpustakaan. Pantas tadi ketika melihatnya dari luar hanya ada rak baru yang berjejer rapi.

"Seperti di drama…"

"Ha?"

"Tempat ini seperti di drama-drama romantis" jelas Sehun. "Kenapa sih laki-laki kaya kamu suka hal-hal yang romantis"

"Hey! Aku bahkan tidak pernah menonton drama, yang aku tonton tiap malam di asrama aja cuma reality show tiga bayi kembar. Tidak, tidak, aku bahkan tidak pernah menonton drama" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Gotjimal_" Sehun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke bagian tepi bangunan, berpegangan pada pagar dia melongok kebawah. Puluhan meter dibawahnya hiruk pikuk suara kesibukan beradu.

"Aku gak bohong" tiba-tiba Luhan sudah disampingnya. "Indah kan?" tambahnya lagi. "Dulu sih waktu kecil kalau mau lihat yang seperti ini aku harus ke sebuah pegunungan atau sebuah dataran tinggi, tapi sudah banyak gedung disini yang menyiapkan tempat seperti ini untuk melepas lelah dan semacamnya. Walau sudah terlalu _mainstream_ tapi aku tetap saja suka. Kau tahu, dekat dengan bintang, aku merasakan kalau berdoa disini doa cepat terkabul" Luhan sibuk merogoh saku celananya dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke hamparan lampu di depannya.

"Doa seperti apa yang kamu minta sampe-sampe pengen banget cepet dikabul?" setelah Sehun pikir-pikir dia jarang sekali berdoa, karena Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan, sepertinya yang dia punya sekarang ini sudah cukup memuaskan. Ketika kamu doa kamu pasti sedang menginginkan sesuatu bukan? Kalau tidak ada yang aku inginkan, berarti aku tidak usah berdoa, begitu? Sehun urung mengulasnya lebih jauh.

"Berdoa bukan hanya ketika kita ingin minta sesuatu Sehun, ketika kamu sudah merasa cukup dan tidak butuh apapun yah kamu tetap harus berdoa. Manusia bukan apa-apa tanpa tuhan" Pertanyaanya sudah terjawab tanpa Sehun utarakan. Apa Luhan bisa membaca pikiran sekarang?

"Ya sekarang kamu sekarang ngajak aku kesini, ke tempat ini, berarti ada sebuah doa yang kamu ajukan supaya cepat-cepat dikabul Tuhan, iya bukan?" Sehun kini menoleh, melihat sisi wajah Luhan. Wajah luhan sangat mungil, mirip seperti wajah anak kecil, dagunya runcing dan hidung yang unik itu bertengger disana, mirip sekali dengan Ibunya, Minri. Rambut luhan ternyata lebih panjang dari dugaanya, diterpa angin rambut coklatnya bergoyang kesana kemari.

"Iya ada, tapi bahkan aku ragu apakah aku benar-benar menginginkan doa ini atau tidak, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa membutuhkan sosok ini"

"Sosok? Apa sih aku engga ngerti"

"Aku berdoa untuk seorang pelindung, _guardian_ walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu, Tuhan sudah cukup menjadi pelindung dan penjagaku selama ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada kekhawatiran yang.." Luhan menerawang menatap langit di depannya.

"Yang apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sehun tidak berani bertanya lebih lanjut, warna air muka Luhan tiba-tiba berubah. Dia pum merasa masih punya hutang penjelasan pada anak itu, jadinya ia ragu untuk menggali isi hati Luhan yang paling dalam, ragu dan takut.

"Aku merasa yah betul kata kamu, indah. Tapi disini terlalu sepi, terlalu hening" Luhan tertawa kecil di sebelahnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah musik mengalun di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Luhan sedang menempelkan _earphone _di kedua telinga. Wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti, kedua lengannya sibuk menempelkan _earphone_, jantung Sehun berdegup lebih cepat. Bibir Luhan tepat di pipinya, mungkin jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin jika dia sedikit menoleh ke wajah itu..

"Dari tadi aku pikir juga seperti itu, biasanya disini juga sambil mendengarkan lagu" celotehnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun sama sekali tidak habis pikir kenapa jantungnya kali ini seakan ingin melompat keluar. Suara penyanyi laki-laki terdengar dari _earphone_ tersebut. "James Morrison, penyanyi kesukaanku" katanya, kini kedua lengannya sudah pindah dari Sehun, anak itu bernapas lebih lega.

"Judulnya?"

"You make it real" Lalu suara penyanyi laki-laki itu mengalun lembut di telinga Sehun. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar,

_I guess there's so much more I have to learn, But if you're here with me, I know which way to turn__. You always give me somewhere, somewhere I can run, you make it real for me..._

Make it real for you?

"Aku berdoa untuk seorang pelindung.."

* * *

**A.N :**

**Halo, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca ini! ^^**

**Kritik dan saran sangaaaaaat saya harapkan dari kalian. Oh iya saya masih newbie di ini, jadi agak sedikit canggung maaf ya hehe. Mohon bantuannya guys! :)  
See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 8

MAIN CAST **Sehun x Luhan**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre **Angst, Family**

* * *

Sehun sudah menduga bahwa Ryu akan balas dendam malam ini. Dihadapannya sekiranya belasan motor sudah berjejer, menghalangi pergerakan Sehun dan motornya. Suara motor tersebut meraung di udara, Sehun menghela napas panjang. _Tidak lagi_

"Oy! Mari bertarung malam ini!" seseorang yang berada di tengah barisan berteriak padanya. Dari _gesture_ dan suara yang congkak, itu sudah pasti Ryu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain" Sehun menarik gasnya pelan, hendak pergi dari kerumunan itu.

"Mau pergi kencan lagi dengan pacarmu itu?" Ryu kini mematikan mesinnya dan membuka helmnya. Sungguh, Sehun sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi. "Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kemarin kau pergi bersama seorang wanita ke sebuah cafe"

Wanita? Wanita yang mana? Tanya Sehun dalam hati.

"Jangan memasang tampang bodoh" Ryu loncat dari motornya dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara, mengisyaratkan agar anak buahnya mematikan mesin motor mereka. Ryu berjalan pelan menghampirinya. "Wanita berambut pendek dan berwajah seperti anak SMA. Jadi yang seperti itu seleramu, Sehun?"

Berambut pendek? Siapa? Aku kesana hanya bersama Luhan, atau maksudnya Luhan?

"Jangan ngaco" jawab Sehun datar. Dia kini mematikan mesin motornya.

"Sehun, Sehun, Sehun…" Ryu menggeleng kepala dan tertawa kecil, antara meledek dan kesal. "Jangan berdalih lagi, aku jelas-jelas melihat kalian berdua. Sudahlah, sebenarnya aku senang sekarang kau sudah punya kekasih, aku kira kau tidak suka dengan wanita! Hahaha…" tawanya meraung di udara, disusul dengan tawa belasan pengendara di belakangnya. Wajah Ryu memerah, bulir air menggenang di pelupuk matanya, sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu menurut Sehun "Jadi, sudah berapa lama kau pacaran? Sudah pernah menciumnya? Sudah berapa kali melakukan itu ha?" tangan Ryu mengisyaratkan apa yang ia maksud, Sehun menatapnya jijik, gelak tawa kembali terdengar. "Atau kau sama sekali belum melakukannya? Sayang sekali, dia terlihat sangat polos. Kalau aku jadi kau sih, sudah aku lakukan dari pertama kenalan"

"Aku bukan biadap brengsek dan bajingan macam kau" tukas Sehun. Ryu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Dengar, itu bukan salahku. Kau tahu" Ryu menatapnya lekat "Mereka hanya ingin uang Sehun, uang. Kau punya uang, dunia akan digenggamanmu" Kakinya melangkah mendekati motor Sehun, walau dengan jarak seperti ini dia masih bisa mencium bau alkohol yang berasal dari Ryu. "Aku punya segalanya Sehun, uang. Uang yang mereka inginkan, aku bisa berikan. Bahkan aku bisa merebut kekasih kecilmu itu" Sehun menggeram di balik helmya. Ryu kembali tersenyum, usaha provokatifnya berhasil. "Kalau dia bersamaku, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia mempunyai pacar tampan dan kaya raya. Jadi bisa beri tahu aku bagaimana rasa bibirnya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu belum pernah menciumnya Sehun ah? Sayang sekali" Ryu berdecak.

Sehun mematikan mesin motornya, "Inilah kenapa aku malas sekali bicara dengan orang yang mabuk, mereka sama sekali tidak punya otak dan omongan ini jadi tidak terlalu kreatif. Tolonglah, jauhkan mulut bau mu itu dari hadapanku" Sehun melepas helmnya. Rahang Ryu mengeras.

"Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu itu kita jadikan ajang taruhan malam ini? Kalau kau kalah, kekasihmu itu jadi milikku, kalau kau menang…" Ryu mendekat dan kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. "…mereka semua.." Ryu menunjuk para anak buahnya "..akan jadi anak buahmu"

Sehun tertawa, "Itu adalah tawaran konyol, Ryu. Aku tidak bodoh, kesetiaan itu tidak bisa aku beli atau dipertaruhkan. Mana tahu jika aku menang mereka ternyata masih setia padamu layaknya anak anjing. Aku tidak mau. Lagi pula aku tidak butuh anak anjing" tukas Sehun balik.

"Woah…benar, benar, benar Oh Sehun! Aku suka sekali dengan anak ini! Woah!" Ryu bertepuk tangan dan berteriak. "Bisa dibilang kau sebenarnya _mangkir _dari taruhan ini? Kau tidak mau gadis kecilmu itu jadi taruhan malam ini? Berarti benar kalau gadis itu adalah kekasihmu!"

"Kau cemburu? Uang tidak lagi bisa memuaskanmu Ryu?"

"Jaga mulutmu Oh Sehun. Malam ini juga aku bahkan bisa menarik gadismu itu dan menghabisinya. Jangan main-main denganku" Tanpa ia sadari, gerakan refleks itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Sehun melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Ryu. Laki-laki di depannya itu terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh ke aspal. Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat kesal sekali.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Ryu tergelak, menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya. Belasan anak buahnya kini gaduh, satu persatu mereka loncat dari motor. "Aku akan menghabisinya malam ini. Perempuan itu semua sama Sehun, mereka akan meninggalkanmu begitu melihat pria yang lebih kaya raya. Mereka patut dihabisi, sebelum dihabisi ada baiknya kalau kita mencicipi bagaimana tubuh…" Sehun menginjak leher Ryu dengan sepatunya. Ryu gelegapan dan mencengkram sepatu Sehun.

"Ibumu itu seorang perempuan Ryu, kamu menghina mereka, sama saja kau menghina ibumu! Kasihan, mungkin punya anak kaya kamu itu rasanya seperti kutukan!" Sehun menekan lebih keras, Ryu meraung kesakitan.

"Jangan bicara sampah padaku!" Ryu meraung, tangannya menggapai-gapai, mencakar dan memelintir betisnya. Belasan anak buah Ryu kini telah mengepung Sehun, mereka membawa balok kayu dan beberapa ada yang menggenggam pisau lipat. Pada saat Sehun lengah, Ryu akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan menendang bagian perutnya, membuat anak laki-laki itu terhuyung ke belakang.

Para anak buah itu mulai melayangkan serangan ke arah Sehun. Beberapa ada yang mencoba memukul kepalanya memakai benda tumpul, untungnya berkat pengalaman berkelahinya, Sehun mencoba menangani ini dengan perasaan tenang, walaupun jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ini bukan satu atau dua orang, belasan orang mulai menyambarnya. Suara debum keras dan kilatan pisau melayang di udara, Sehun bergerak sangat hati-hati. Peluh mulai menyembul keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, membasahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Belum lagi jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, ini membuat Sehun semakin cemas. Dia memang pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama, tetapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Sehun agak sedikit terseok-seok.

"Bajingan sialan! Jangan pernah bawa nama Ibuku! Lihat saja!" raung Ryu dari kejauhan. Pengecut, melarikan diri dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah desingan terdengar di udara, disusul dengan sebuah ledakan keras. Ini suara…

"Mati kau hari ini Oh Sehun! Mati kau!" Ryu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, sebuah pistol tergenggam. Sehun kaget bukan main, ia membelakakan matanya. "Bagaimana? Siap menyambut ajalmu?" Ryu menarik pelatuk dan membuat suara peluru berdesing kembali, dan _prang_. Sebuah etalase telah hancur berantakan, tepat di belakang Sehun.

Semua mata memandang Ryu ketakutan, begitu juga anak buahnya. "Pengecut" tukas Sehun.

"Apa katamu?"

"Pengecut. Kamu pengecut, Ryu. Aku tentu saja akan mati dengan mudah jika kau menggunakan alat itu. Tapi sayangnya, alat itu lah yang menang Ryu, bukan kamu" Rahang Ryu mengeras "Pistol itulah yang akan membunuhku" Rahang Ryu mengeras, tangannya mengejang memegang erat pistol tersebut.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR SEMUA! BIAR AKU YANG MEMBUNUH BOCAH TENGIK INI! JIKA ITU MEMANG MAUMU!" semua anak buahnya mulai menjauh, Sehun merasakan pening yang luar biasa. "INI TANGANKU, KAMU MATI HARI INI DI TANGANKU!" Ryu tambah meraung, _wrong move Sehun._ Sial

_Ryu menarik pelatuk, bunyi klik pelan saat itu terdengar mengaung di udara._

* * *

**From : **_**Appa**_

**Luhan, tolong sebutkan kamar asrama mu berapa**

**Received : 07.15**

Luhan menatap nanar pesan singkat itu yang diterimanya pagi ini, sudah lama sekali ayahnya tidak menghubunginya. Pada saat itu juga Luhan cepat-cepat membalas dengan memberikan nama, gedung dan kamar asramanya dengan lengkap. Jarang sekali ayahnya lupa akan suatu hal, padahal sebelumnya sudah beberapa kali ayahnya mampir ke asrama.

Luhan senang sekaligus cemas akan bertemu dengan ayahnya, akankah ia baik-baik saja? Uang ku yang aku kirim bulan lalu pasti sudah habis untuk bayar hutang, ah bahkan ini bukan tanggal gajianku. Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Luhan" seseorang memanggilnya.

"Eh Satpam Lee? Ada apa, Pak?" Satpam asrama, Lee Ahjussi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Ada yang mecarimu"

"Eh iya? Siapa pak?"

"Ah aku lupa namanya, aku tidak pandai ingat nama"

"Ayahku?"

"Bukan, bukan. Mereka bilang paman jauhmu. Ayahmu masuk rumah sakit?"

"Apa?!" Luhan berseru panik, Lee Ahjussi terlonjak kaget. "Ah maaf, maaf"

"Sudah, sudah. Malam ini aku sedang berbaik hati, mereka aku ajak ke lobi asrama. Tadinya bersikeras masuk kamarmu, tapi tidak bisa karena aku tidak ingin ada seseorang yang sembarang masuk tanpa izin" Lee Ahjussi terkenal akan ketegasannya, mahasiswa dididik agar disiplin, begitu alasannya.

"Iya, _gamsahamnida Lee Ahjussi. _Aku pergi dulu" Luhan melambai-lambai ke arah satpam bertubuh gempal itu.

"Cepat, jam bertemu hanya sampai jam sepuluh malam, lewat dari itu saya usir keluar. Kamu hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit"

"Baiklah Pak, terimakasih!" Seru Luhan sambil berlari. Namun sebelum dia benar-benar sampai di gerbang asrama, Lee Ahjussi sudah berteriak lagi dibelakangnya.

"Sebentar! Luhan!"

"Iya?"

"Sebentar, sebenarnya apa pekerjaan pamanmu?"

"Pekerjaan?" Selama ini yang Luhan kenal adalah Minjoo Ahjumma, yaitu adik kandung dari Ibunya. Ibunya hanya mempunyai satu adik perempuan. Paman? Apakah suami Minjoo Ahjumma? Sedangkan ibu tirinya adalah anak tunggal, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagi tentang asal usul keluarganya. Apa saudara _Appa_? Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu siapa saja yang hubungan darahnya sama dengan _Appa_ "Hey, aku tanya malah melamun. Apa pekerjaan pamanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti Ahjussi…karena.."

"Aduh, yaudah yaudah. Cepat sekarang masuk ke dalam, akan aku awasi dari sini, kau membawa handphone kan? Cepat beritahu aku kalau terjadi apa-apa" _kalau terjadi apa-apa?_

"Ne, Ahjussi" Luhan berlalu dengan kikuk, masih terpikir kata-kata satpam itu.

Tibalah ia di lobi asrama dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Terlihat satu sosok dari sini, sedang duduk dan melipat tangannya di dada. Luhan kebetulan hanya melihat dari punggungnya, tidak tahu persis wajahnya seperti apa. Perawakannya tinggi dan kurus, tetapi sepertinya dia familiar dengan gaya rambut orang ini, rambut hitam legamnya disemir ke belakang.

"Permisi? Paman?" Luhan berbisik pelan pada sosok di depannya. Tetapi sosok di depannya sepertinya tidak mendegar. Luhan maju selangkah dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal.

Ruangan lobi ini dipenuhi dengan beberapa cermin di sudut ruangan, mahasiswa kerap bercermin sebelum keluar dari asrama, mungkin inilah alasan kenapa pengelola mulai memajang cermin itu dimana-mana. Sedikit penasaran, Luhan melongok melihat cermin yang tepat sekali berada di depannya. Cermin itu memantulkan wajah dari sosok di depannya. Sepertinya sosok itu sedang tertidur karena kepalanya agak lunglai ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya pun masih melipat di dada. Luhan mencoba melongok kembali melaui cermin, suatu kilatan cahaya tertangkap oleh matanya. Kilatan itu berasal dari sosok di depannya, berpendar. Cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari kantung depannya, sebuah benda menyembul dari sana. Kepala sosok itu terangkat dan menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Ah sial aku tertidur" kata sosok itu. Kaki Luhan kaku ketika ia mengetahui benda apa yang menyembul dari kantung depannya. Kelihatan sekali orang ini pasti buru-buru meletakannya disana, karena tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri, maka ia memposisikan benda ini terbalik, ujungnya diatas dan pangkalnya dibawah. Jelas sekali ini terlihat oleh Luhan. Dan ketika sosok itu benar-benar menegakkan kepalanya, Luhan kaget bukan main. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat mulai muncul, dan ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Orang ini…. "Kemana anak itu"

Luhan ingat persis bagaimana ia bersuara, berdesis dan mematikan. Wajahnya apalagi, sangat Luhan ingat, dan ini akhirnya membuat Luhan sadar bahwa orang ini bukan pamannya, saudaranya pun bukan. Bukan sama sekali. Bekas luka itu melintang di wajahnya, itulah yang Luhan ingat. Itu dia, sang ajudan rentenir yang waktu itu menyambangi rumahnya dan mengambil beberapa barang di rumah. Itu ajudan yang waktu mengancam Ayahnya untuk segera melunasi hutangnya. Itu ajudan yang akan membunuhku malam ini, Luhan melongok menatap pisau yang menyembul dari kantungnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Luhan mundur dan cepat-cepat berlari ke belakang. Sayangnya, karena terlalu panik suara decitan sepatu bergema di ruangan, membuat ajudan itu menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang berlari ke halaman asrama.

"Hey! Itu dia! Sial! Kemari kau bocah tengik!" ajudan itu bangkit dan berlari mengejar Luhan "Dongshik tangkap anak itu!" Ajudan itu tidak sendiri.

_Apa pekerjaan pamanmu? Kalau terjadi apa-apa hubungi aku_, sial Lee Ahjussi pasti sudah curiga. Luhan menambah kecepatannya dan berteriak, "Lee Ahjussi! Lee Ahjussi!" ketika itu ia sampai di gerbang asrama, Luhan segera berlari ke ruangan satpam yang berada di depannya. Ruangan itu kosong, jantungnya berdegup cepat, apakah ini rasanya ketika kematian mulai mendekat? Apakah aku harus merasakan kematian dengan cara yang seperti ini? "LEE AHJUSSI! LEE AHJUSSI! LEE AHJUSSI!" Luhan teriak sekeras mungkin, sampai tenggorokannya mulai sakit.

"Kau mencari siapa anak kecil?" sesosok pria menjambaknya dari belakang, lengannya yang besar mampu memelintir kepala Luhan sehingga wajahnya dipaksa melihat ke arahnya. "Halo, Yixing Junior, selamat bertemu kembali" yang ini adalah ajudan bertubuh gempal, Luhan berteriak ketakutan.

* * *

Dulu ketika ditanya oleh Minri, apakah ia mempercayai takdir? Waktu itu ia jawab dengan tidak, namun dia juga sedikit ragu, karena sedikit banyak ia percaya akan takdir, namun ego ini terlalu besar. Apakah jika aku jawab iya, apakah akan ada cerita yang berbeda? Apakah Minri saat itu juga akan cerita bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya jika aku ragu akan takdir, karena sebenarnya bukan hanya takdir yang merancang kita, tapi kita punya andil dalam merancang sebuah takdir. Tapi takdir yang kekal itu berasal dari Tuhan,_ Tuhan apakah takdirku hari ini adalah mati? Apakah aku berada di neraka? Karena rasanya sekujur tubuhku ini panas sekali, Tuhan. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Apakah karena aku memiilih jalan hidup seperti ini, kau membuatku mati juga dengan cara yang seperti ini? Mati karena ditembak oleh musuh bebuyutan karena taruhan kebut motor yang konyol._

Sehun mengerang kesakitan, seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh puluhan jarum, terlebih lengan kirinya yang panas dan kebas. Dia tidak tahu apakah lengannya itu sudah putus dari tangannya atau tidak.

"Hyung! Hyung, kau sudah sadar?! Yang mana yang sakit?" tubuhnya diguncang oleh seseorang. Sehun mengerang kesakitan, matanya hanya dapat terbuka sedikit. Sebuah siluet anak laki-laki tertangkap oleh matanya. "Hyung! Hyung!"

"..lengan…ku..lenganku" rintihnya.

"Dokter! Dokter!" anak laki-laki di depannya mulai berteriak, suara gaduh terdengar, seseorang pasti sedang berlari. Tangan Sehun meraba di sekitarnya, hangat namun kasar, intuisinya mengatakan bahwa dia masih tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa?" suara seseorang yang baru terdengar. Anak laki-laki di depannya buru-buru bangkit.

"Lengannya tertembak dok!" anak itu menjelaskan dengan napas tumpang tindih, panik. Sehun mengerang kembali setelah mendengar kata 'tertembak'

"Coba saya periksa dulu" sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh lengannya, Sehun mengerang kembali. "Dasar kalian, kenapa masih sempat saja tawuran macam ini" rutuh Dokter di sela-sela memeriksa tangannya. "Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tetapi peluru masih bersarang disana, cepat bawa anak ini ke UGD saya masih harus memeriksa korban lainnya"

"Korban lainnya?" tanya Sehun pulang namun sang dokter sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti, buat apa dia disini jika dia tidak menolong. Menyebalkan" anak laki-laki di depannya menggerutu.

"Sudahlah…" Sehun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba bangkit.

"Hyung tahan dulu ya! Gwaenchana?!" anak laki-laki sudah berlutut di sebelahnya, memegang lengan kanannya yang tidak terluka. "Hyung ya ampun.." dari suara dan aksen paniknya Sehun sepertinya mengenal anak ini. Akhirnya Sehun memaksa dirinya duduk, tangan kanannya dipaksa menjadi penumpu.

"Park Seungyoon?"

"Iya hyung ini aku! Ya ampun kau baik-baik saja? Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, terlalu banyak luka" Seungyoon merintih seakan-akan dia yang merasakan seluruh kesakitan itu, Sehun tertawa kecil. "Kenapa ketawa sih hyung! Aku tidak bohong..."

"Terimakasih ya"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Terimakasih Park Seungyoon" Sehun mencoba bangkit kembali, kali ini dia mencoba untuk berdiri. Seungyoon gelagapan membantu Sehun berdiri, tubuhnya yang lebih pendek harus menyesuaikan dengan tinggi Sehun. "Aku pulang saja ke asrama" tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini malah bercanda, mana bisa, kita harus segera ke UGD"

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri" Seungyoon melotot. "Percaya lah" entah karena faktor apa, ketika mendengar permintaan itu Seungyoon langsung melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sehun dan melihat kaka tingkatnya itu berlalu dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Hyung?" panggil Seungyoon, Sehun menoleh. "Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut"

* * *

"Luhan! Luhan! Bangun!" Bulu kuduk Luhan merinding, sebuah tangan menyambar bahunya kemudian mengguncang-guncangkannya. Jauh disana, jauh disana, pasti ada pengharapan agar Luhan selamat dari ajudan tengik itu. Tapi sebelum jatuh, Luhan ingat sekali, ajudan bertubuh gempal itu sempat memukul kepalanya. Sekarang, jangankan kepala, matanya pun terasa berat. "Luhan!" suara itu memanggil lagi. Lama baginya untuk sadar bahwa dia belum mati.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, siluet itu berada di depannya. _Suara ini aku kenal…_ Sebuah tangan menyambar pipinya. "Luhan!" Luhan menangkap bayangan itu.

"Sehun?" Sehun menghela napas lega.

"Kau punya hutang untuk menjelaskan ini semua, tapi yang paling penting sekarang kita harus pergi dari tempat ini" Sehun bergegas membangunkannya, menopang lengan Luhan dan meletakkannya di bahunya.

"Sehun..rentenir…" tanpa ia sadari Luhan sudah duduk di atas motornya, Sehun menyalakan mesinnya.

"Nanti saja, pegangan yang erat" Luhan masih belum bisa merespon, tangannya terkulai lemah. Sehun meraih tangan itu dan langsung melingkarkannya tepat di pinggangnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia menarik gas, ia memberi sentuhan terakhir yaitu mengelus pelan tangan anak laki-laki di belakangnya. "Pasti baik-baik saja" setengah sadar Luhan merasakannya, perlahan matanya tertutup hingga akhirnya mesin motor menderu kencang.

* * *

Kedua laki-laki itu terbaring di rerumputan, cahaya pagi langsung menyoroti mereka tanpa terhalang suatu sekat pun. Sehun sudah terbangun dari tadi, sedikit menggeliat kemudian meringis karena sadar badannya seperti dibebani oleh berton-ton batu. Matanya menyapu padang rumput di depannya. Ada kalanya rumput itu bergoyang, terhempas lembut oleh angin pagi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perjalanan semalam hingga akhirnya berakhir di padang rumput ini, yang dia ingat adalah pelukan erat orang yang diboncengnya, suara motor yang menderu dan kepalanya yang berat sekali. Suara dengkuran pelan terdengar, dan itu bukan berasal dari Sehun. Luhan masih tertidur di sebelahnya, dengan luka lebam yang masih terlihat 'segar' di dahinya, Sehun heran kenapa anak ini masih dapat tertidur pulas dengan keadaan seperti itu. Belum lagi dengan kasur yang tidak nyaman ini, batu dan rumput yang basah.

Matanya kemudian melirik Luhan, _Tolong lindungi Luhan ya, aku titipkan dia padamu_. Frasa itu muncul kembali, sebuah janji yang tadinya Sehun ragu untuk ditepati, tetapi semakin ia ingin lupakan, semakin datang kejadian-kejadian yang pada akhirnya mempertemukannya dengan ini? Kutukan? Sehun sedikit khawatir, tapi nyatanya lama-kelamaan dia justru merasa bertanggung jawab. Begitu banyak perdebatan dalam kepalanya, rasa sakit yang medera hingga di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Sehun tidak bisa berlama-berlama terjaga, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tertidur kembali, dalam kegelapan dia melihat sosok Minri yang tersenyum padanya.

* * *

"_Appa_?" ujar Sehun tercengang.

"Iya. _Appa_ yang mengirimkan sms tapi yang datang justru ajudan tengik itu" jawab Luhan sambil mengompres kepalanya. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan sambil mengobati luka di wajah masing-masing. Mini market adalah salah satu pilihan Luhan untuk bersantai padahal Sehun sudah bersikeras mengajaknya ke pemandian umum tetapi anak itu sama sekali tidak mau kalau harus kesana dengan luka yang masih menganga.

"Tunggu, maksudmu mereka itu menggunakan handphone Ayahmu agar mereka tahu dimana kamar asramamu?" Luhan mengangguk.

"_Appa_ sudah beberapa kali ke asrama, tidak mungkin dia lupa, seharusnya pada saat itu aku sudah mulai curiga" jawab Luhan sedih.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, antara Ayahmu dengan ajudan itu. Maksudku, tidak mungkin Ayahmu membiarkan mereka mencarimu Luhan" balas Sehun hati-hati, tangannya masih menggapai luka disekitar pipinya, beberapa kali ia gagal, akhirnya kesal dan mengoleskan semua obat ke pipinya, ia mengerang kesakitan. "Ayahmu pasti dalam masalah.."

"Dia berjanji melunasi hutang tiga juta won selama seminggu…" mata Sehun membelalak, dia tahu itu bukan nominal yang kecil "Aku tahu itu tudak mungkin, makanya selama awal semester aku bekerja mati-matian setidaknya gajiku akan membantunya, walau mungkin itu tidak seberapa. Setiap hari aku berusaha mengerjakan apa saja yang menurutku dapat menghasilkan uang, selanjutnya aku kirim ke _Appa._ Tadinya kupikir tidak ada masalah karena _Appa_ tidak mengabariku sama sekali. Tapi ternyata, yah, harusnya aku tahu telah terjadi sesuatu" mata Luhan menerawang cemas, ia menekan kompres di dahinya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tidak tahu keadaan ayahmu?" Luhan memasang wajah sedih sambil menggeleng.

"Sekarang pun kalau aku ingin mencari tahu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. _Appa _ tidak pernah bercerita tentang saudara-saudaranya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah _Appa_ punya saudara. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari tahu kemana. Kalaupun hari ini aku pulang ke rumah, aku khawatir dia sudah tidak ada disana" Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu" balas Sehun yang sekarang sibuk mengolesi pipi sebelahnya dengan obat. "Aku bisa mengantarmu kesana" Luhan menatapnya murung. "Jangan takut Luhan, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" Sehun kini menatapnya lekat.

"Aku…cuma tidak ingin membawamu ke dalam masalah ini, yang kupikir sepele, justru sangat berbahaya. Apa aku lapor polisi saja?" Sehun mengernyit, entah karena perih akan lukanya atau karena kata 'polisi' yang baru saja dilontarkan Luhan.

"Kita tidak tahu mereka orang yang seperti apa Luhan. Sekarang kalau kita melaporkannya ke polisi, apa bukti yang kita bawa? Muka babak belur ini tidak akan cukup menguatkan, paling juga cuma dianggap anak bandel yang sebenarnya baru saja kalah berkelahi" Sehun mendengus. "Yang paling penting, kita temui ayahmu dulu, dia yang tahu segalanya" Luhan masih menatapnya murung, alisnya bertaut sama lain, kadang Sehun gemas ingin menyentil dahi itu dan memaksa Luhan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang sebenarnya belum terjadi. "Tapi aku pikir, masalah ini jika dibawa ke polisi kamu yakin ayahmu itu adalah korban? Posisi rentenir ini menurutkulah yang korban, karena yah secara tidak langsung ayahmulah membawa kabur uang mereka"

"Ibu tiriku yang meminjam, bukan _Appa_" Sehun tersentak.

"Ibu..tiri?" Luhan mengangguk. "Maksudmu, ayahmu menikah lagi?" tanya Sehun kaget, Luhan sempat terlonjak. "Benar-benar gila"

"Siapa?"

"Ibu tirimu" _Ya, Ayahmu!_

Luhan akhirnya menurunkan kompresnya, kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Kau benar, kita harus bertemu dengan _Appa_. Mau tak mau aku harus melunasi hutangnya, aku yakin mereka tidak akan seperti ini kalau hutang itu sudah dilunasi, pasti _Appa_…" Luhan menerawang, ayahnya yang bekerja banting tulang, menjuali harta-harta mereka yang tersisa, sedangkan Ibu tirinya hanya bisa menangisi satu-satu hartanya yang mulai raib. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa muak dengan orang itu.

"Iya aku memang selalu benar" Sehun menyeringai, menampilkan giginya yang berderet rapi. Dia tidak bisa menyangka ada orang yang masih bisa tertawa dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Kali ini Luhan benar-benar menatapnya, rambutnya yang hitam legam acak-acakan, tidak beraturan dan berdiri kesana kemari. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans dengan warna senada, wajahnya yang mungil masih menyeringai padanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa beruntung dalam situasi ini ada Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jenaka. Matanya kemudian jatuh ke pipi Sehun yang berwarna kuning, ia tertawa kecil, tawa pertama pagi ini.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya polos.

"Kau ini lagi pakai obat atau pakai _sunblock _sih?" mata Sehun masih menatapnya bingung. Luhan masuk ke dalam minimarket dan keluar sudah membawa tisu, perban dan beberapa plester, Sehun masih menatapnya bingung. Ketika Luhan sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya barulah dia mengerti apa yang ingin dilakukan Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja memakai obat seperti ini"

"Tapi seluruh wajahmu jadi kuning"

"Tidak ap.." sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, pipinya sudah diserang dengan kompres dingin yang sebelumnya Luhan gunakan untuk memarnya, Sehun meringis kesakitan.

"Dibersihin dulu, nanti aku kasih obat lagi" tangan Luhan lincah membersihkan lukanya, pandangannya hanya penuh dengan wajah Luhan di depannya. Sehun yakin sekali ia merasa normal-normal saja, sebelum Luhan memutuskan untuk meniupi lukanya satu-satu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Hembusan hangat itu mampir di pipinya yang membuat Sehun merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, Sehun sama sekali tidak ingat tentang luka bekas peluru di lengannya.

"Bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki kaya kamu…"

"Apa?" wajah Luhan sangat dekat sekali, sehingga Sehun bisa merasakan deru napasnya.

"…kenapa anak laki-laki kaya kamu telaten ngurusin hal yang kaya begini" lanjut Sehun yang membuat alis Luhan terangkat.

"Aku harus melakukannya, karena ada anak yang sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi tidak bisa mengurusi lukanya sendiri" Sehun mengerang ketika Luhan meneteskan obat yang ia duga adalah alkohol pada lukanya. "Tahan sebentar, ini tidak akan lama kalau kau tidak terus-terusan bergerak"

"Lebih baik tadi pakein aja obat ke pipi, biar sembuh semua"

"Iya tapi wajahmu kuning kaya bibi-bibi pake _sunblock_, mau?" Sehun terdiam, dia kemudian meluruskan duduknya karena seperti Luhan sudah jengkel karena dari tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. "Jadi, bagaimana ceritamu? Aku ingat sekali, dipukul oleh mereka dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Bagaimana bisa Sehun-ssi menyelamatkanku?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang rendah.

Sehun menelan ludah, "Mereka belum membawamu pergi dengan mobil itu, aku melihat Lee ahjussi pingsan di lobi, kemudian suara teriakan" Luhan berusaha tersenyum. "Aku melihat mereka menggotongmu ke dalam mobil, yah, kau tahu, hanya sedikit gerakan taekwondo" kata Sehun. Luhan kini mulai menempelkan plester pada lukanya.

"Mereka bilang aku lemah, aku bukan laki-laki" kata Luhan datar tanpa menatapnnya. "Baru kali ini, aku berharap bisa berantem. Kalau iya mungkin tidak seperti ini jadinya"

"Bukan, bukan itu Lu. Kalau saja ibu tirimu tidak meminjam pada seorang rentenir tidak begini jadinya" kata Sehun terus terang. Luhan kini menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oke selesai" Luhan menatap wajahnya sekali lagi, memastikan semua luka sudah tertutup oleh plester. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan sensasi aneh di perutnya muncul lagi. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku balas Sehun, terimakasih" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih, setidaknya menjadi pahlawan semalam. Aku akan berusaha belajar taekwondo" dengan jarak mereka yang seminim itu bahkan Sehun mungkin bisa menghitung bulu mata Luhan yang lentik, Luhan menampilkan senyum _megawatt _-nya membuat napas Sehun tertahan di kerongkongannya. _Kenapa ada anak laki-laki secantik ini? Brengsek itu benar, Luhan itu cantik, _Sehun merutuki dirinya karena percaya dengan omongan Ryu.

"Ibumu pasti bangga punya Oh Sehun yang jago berantem, yah setidaknya buat hari ini" Luhan tersenyum lagi, kali ini angin menyapu poninya, kedua matanya kini terlihat oleh pandangan Sehun, perut Sehun salto lagi.

_Eomma, bagaimana kalau aku ternyata suka sekali dengan senyuman seseorang? Eomma bangga tidak?_

* * *

**A.N**

**Hello~ :)**

**Maaf ya chapter ini molor sebulan hehe, karena saya lupa password akun T^T , butuh berhari-hari buat inget lagi haha. silly.**

**Enjoy, 520~**


	9. Chapter 9

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 9

MAIN CAST **SehunxLuhan, slightKrishan  
**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre** Fluff, Family**

* * *

"_Hyung_!" teriak suara di sebrang sana, Sehun sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

"Ini siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Seungyoon _Hyung_, Park Seungyoon" jawabnya antusias, Sehun tersenyum "_Hyung_ bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku khawatir setengah mati. Sudah ke Rumah Sakit kan? Lenganmu bagaimana? Pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan?" cerocos Seungyoon.

"Hey, _calm down_ dude. Tarik napas" di sebrang sana Seungyoon menghela napas "Iya aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih"

"Ha, untunglah…"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa ada disana malam itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tempatnya dekat dengan tempatku mengajar, setiap pulang aku memang lewat sana, malam itu aku mendengar desingan peluru. Aku berlari ketakutan, tapi aku mendengar ada seseorang yang berteriak 'MATI KAU OH SEHUN' begitu.." Sehun berjengit, itu adalah teriakan dari Ryu sebelum menembaknya. "Aku melihat yah pemandangan itu, orang-orang dengan motor dan ada seseorang di tengah sambil mengangkat pistol, aku menelepon polisi saat itu juga. Dan tiba-tiba dia menembakmu, ya ampun _Hyung_ saat itu aku gemetar bukan main! Polisi langsung saja mempercayaiku dan yah aku bilang ada yang tertembak. Kemudian mereka datang" Seungyoon disana pasti berapi-api sewaktu cerita, Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tidak ada kau malam itu" balas Sehun singkat. "Malam itu dokter bilang dia harus mengurus korban lainnya, siapa?"

"Sama-sama _Hyung_. Oh itu, pejalan kaki. Peluru itu sempat nyasar, yah aku tidak tahu persisnya, tetapi orang yang menembakmu, dia menarik pelatuknya tidak satu kali. Sinting" Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Tetapi dia sudah digiring ke penjara bersama teman-temannya, aku bilang saja kau korban"

"Mereka percaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_. Selama polisi belum menangkapmu, mungkin yah…" Seungyoon mendengus menahan tawa.

"Aku berkelahi sebelumnya, dengan penembak itu"

"Oh…" suara Seungyoon tertahan dan ada jeda beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Seungyoon menghela napas.

"Maaf"

"_Anni_ _Hyung_, _gwaenchana_"

"Bukan, aku juga minta maaf karena sempet bikin babak belur kakakmu" Sehun mengira akan ada _awkward moment_ dalam pembicaraan ini tetapi Seungyoon di sebrang sana justru tertawa lagi.

"Ternyata kau bukan orang yang menyeramkan ya _Hyung_. Selama ini aku takut padamu, ah bodoh sekali. Soal kakakku lupakan saja, dia memang menyebalkan, sekarang juga tidak kuliah lagi bolos terus ya gitu deh jadi benalu.." Seungyoon menahan napas "Maaf deh jadi curhat"

Percakapan itu berlanjut layaknya kawan lama, yang sudah tahu sifat masing-masing, padahal Sehun dan Seungyoon bisa dibilang belum kenal lama "Ah iya. Sebenarnya aku telepon mau nanya tentang Luhan _Hyung_. Sehun _Hyung_, kau tahu tidak Luhan _Hyung_ dimana? Soalnya aku mencoba menghubunginya tetapi tidak bisa, selain ingin membicarakan Club mengajar, ada seseorang datang ke sini menanya…."

"Siapa!? Ciri-cirinya kaya apa?! Tinggi, besar? Mukanya ada luka bekas sabetan pedang?"

"Ha apa…_Hyung_…" sadar dia telah mencerocos, Sehun menepuk dahinya. Jelas sekali Seungyoon terdengar bingung.

"_Anni_, lupakan. Siapa yang mencari Luhan?"

"Kris _Hyung_. Anak seni" Sehun menghela napas lega. "Bahkan dia saking ingin tahu Luhan dimana, dia sampe minta nomer handphone ku" Alis Sehun bertaut.

"Dia bersamaku"

"Siapa? Luhan _Hyung_ bersamamu?"

"Iya, sekarang kami sedang menuju ke rumahnya. Nanti aku beri tahu kapan kami balik ke asrama, mungkin besok juga sudah pulang"

"Eh.._Hyung_.."

"Aku tutup yah, maaf. Ada urusan penting" Sehun cepat-cepat mematikan handphonenya, ia tahu pasti Seungyoon ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tetapi nanti jadi rumit penjelasannya. Yah sedikit tega pada anak itu tidak apa-apa. Tunggu, tadi siapa yang mencari Luhan? Kris? Kris Wu yang terkenal itu?

Sehun melongok arlojinya, sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Itu artinya sudah tiga puluh menit dia berbincang dengan Seungyoon dan sudah tiga puluh menit juga dia menunggu Luhan di dalam Toilet. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk ke lantai, tidak senang. Sehun tidak suka menunggu, apalagi ini Luhan. Dia menghilang beberapa menit saja kadang Sehun suka cemas apalagi sekarang, tiga puluh menit. Sejak kejadian kemarin malam, Sehun terus-terus mengikuti Luhan kemanapun dia pergi layaknya seorang Ibu yang memperlakukan anak perempuannya. Ibu? Sehun menghela napas panjang lagi. _Inikah yang diingankan Ibunya? Aku akhirnya menggantikan sosoknya disamping Luhan? Ahjumma, cerdik sekali rencanamu ya._

"Sehun!?" Sehun terlonjak kaget.

"Aduh apasih bikin kaget!" balas Sehun berang. Sekarang justru Luhan yang terlonjak kaget. "Luhan?" Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Aku sudah memangilmu lima kali, bengong aja sih" gerutunya. Sehun melihat Luhan dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah berganti pakaian, dia lalu menarik lengan anak laki-laki tersebut. "_Kajja_, kita bertemu dengan Ayahmu"

* * *

Sehun meneliti Luhan yang sedang beringsut ke halaman rumahnya. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain, langkahnya terlihat ragu. Bagaimana tidak ragu, penampilan rumah ini membuat mereka kaget. Halaman yang tidak terawat, koran dan banyak surat-surat bergeletakkan di depan pintu rumah. Tampaknya sang pemilik rumah enggan untuk membacanya atau sekedar ke luar rumah untuk membereskannya. Belum lagi lampu rumah yang tidak menyala, rumah ini semakin terlihat suram, suram sekali. Luhan menoleh, Sehun duduk di atas motornya sambil bersedekap, air mukanya tidak dapat Luhan terka.

"Aku akan menemanimu" seakan dapat membaca pikiran Luhan ia kemudian turun dari motornya dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tahu Luhan sangat gelisah. Sapuan kaki mereka terdengar gemerisik di halaman yang tidak terawat, keadaan begitu sepi karena senja sudah menuju malam. Bahakan cicit burung di kejauhan pun terdengar

Mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah, Luhan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk memencet bel. Suara bel terdengar menggaung dalam sepi. Luhan mendelik ke arah Sehun setelah beberapa detik menunggu bel berhenti berbunyi tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni rumah akan keluar dari rumahnya. Luhan kemudian memencet kembali, dua sampai lima kali tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Hati Sehun seakan menggigil, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian buruk menimpa Ayah Luhan sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu membuka pintu. Tetapi ia berusaha untuk memasang ekspresi setenang mungkin. "_Appa_?" akhirnya Luhan bersuara. Takut-takut, ia kemudian menggenggam pegangan pintu dan memutarnya, suara deritan terdengar tetapi pintu tidak terbuka, Luhan menggeleng. "_Appa_?" panggilnya lagi. Sehun pun membantu menggedor-gedor pintu. Sial

Matahari mulai perlahan menghilang dan meninggalkan jejak spektrumnya di langit. Halaman rumah pun semakin gelap. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan suara motor akhirnya terdengar, memecah sepi. Luhan menongok ke asal suara dan melihat lampu semakin dekat menyoroti dari jalan. Luhan berlari ke jalan utama, "Luhan kaukah itu?!" suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya.

"Iya!" jawab Luhan lugas. "Junghwan_ Ahjumma_?" tanyanya. Motor itu berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ah syukurlah, ternyata kamu. Aku kira ada yang mau ngerampok" Sehun mengikuti Luhan dibelakang. Mereka berhadapan dengan seorang ibu paruh baya yang bertubuh sangat gempal, rambut keritingya digulung dengan rol rambut dan dia mengendarai skuter pink mini yang sangat tidak cocok dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Luhan sumringah bertemu Ahjumma ini.

"_Ahjumma_ apa kabar?" Luhan mengucapkan salam sambil membungkuk.

"Aku baik! Sangat baik anak muda!" jawabnya bersemangat sambil mengerling ke arah Sehun. Matanya menyiratkan tanya.

"Ah ini teman kampusku. Oh Sehun" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dengan paksa. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memasang wajah ramah, memberi salam pun tidak.

"Oh Sehun imnida" wajah Sehun tetap datar. Junghwan terkikik geli.

"Tampan sekali temanmu ini, dia bukan artis kan? Angkuh" Sehun mendelik pada ibu di depannya, Luhan hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Buka…"

"Ah sudah lupakan, kenapa kau kesini anak muda?" Sehun melotot ketika ia memotong pembicaraannya.

"Aku..ingin bertemu _Appa_" jawab Luhan polos yang disambut wajah bingung Junghwan.

"Lho _Appa_mu sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya belum, tetapi jam segini biasanya sudah pulang bekerja. Ia hanya sampai jam empat sore, biasanya kerja lagi nanti jam delapan malam" Luhan menyentuh tengkuknya tidak nyaman.

"Kerja? Bukan, bukan itu yang aku maksud Luhan. _Appa_mu sudah kembali dari China? Bukannya dia ke China?" tanya Ahjumma bingung. Mata Sehun bergantian menatap keduanya.

"Ke china?" tanya Luhan kaget.

"Iya. Malam itu, sepulang habis berbelanja aku bertemu dengan _Appa_mu, dia membawa tas besar. Ketika aku tanya dia menjawab akan ke China, dan ah iya waktu itu dia sempat menitipkan sesuatu padamu" Ahjumma Junghwa menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya. Luhan mengikuti arahnya. "Dia menaruhnya disana"

"Ah..Bagaimana?"

"Nak, Ibumu sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Ayahmu, seminggu ini aku sering pulang malam dan selalu melewati depan rumahmu. Mereka setiap malam bertengkar. Malam itu Ibu tiri mu pergi dengan mobil mewah, keesokannya aku bertemu dengan Ayahmu dan dia bilang akan pulang ke China" perempuan di depan Luhan menatapnya dengan serius. Hati Luhan ngilu.

* * *

Semuanya menjadi _blur _bagi Luhan. Pergi, Ayahnya pergi.

"Apa isi surat itu?" Sehun melongok di sampingnya, ketika Luhan menoleh Sehun sudah menaruh dagunya di bahunya. Sehun menatap anak itu dalam diam. Ada sesuatu rasa yang aneh ketika dia merasa sangat dekat dengan Sehun seperti ini.

Malam ini mereka berada di _Ideé Fixe, _loteng dari restoran itulebih tepatnya. Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan dibawah naungan malam. Ini merupakan kunjungan mereka yang kedua kali. Luhan menggenggam sebuah surat di jemarinya. Surat dari Ayahnya, yang ia selipkan diatas pintu rumah mereka. Luhan mengenali tulisan tangan ini, benar, ini adalah surat dari Ayahnya. Surat itu berbunyi:

**Luhan**

**Rumah ini sudah dijual, **_**Appa**_** pulang ke China. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu, nanti akan **_**Appa**_** jelaskan. Jika kamu sudah membaca surat ini tolong hubungi nomor ini xxx…**

"Bukannya sekarang seharusnya kau menghubungi Ayahmu?" Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan menghela napas panjang. Ia menyapu pandangannya ke depan, di bawah sentuhan malam, berkelip lampu menyala Sehun menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Sudah" Matanya membulat kemudian Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sudah mulai tidak cerita ya padaku. Bukannya kalau teman itu saling bertukar cerita ya?" Luhan menatapnya bingung kemudian Sehun menyentil dahinya.

"Jadi sekarang aku dianggap temanmu?" Sehun memandangnya sengit.

"Tergantung" jawabnya singkat. Kemudian matanya beralih lagi ke jalanan di bawah mereka. Mereka kemudian terdiam, tak berucap sama sekali. Pikiran Luhan dipenuhi dengan nasib keluarganya yang selalu sama, berpisah dan hancur. Sedangkan pikiran Sehun dipenuhi dengan anak laki-laki berambut coklat bermata bulat, yang dua hari ini belum tersenyum juga. Pikiran Sehun tidak mau berlari kemana-mana, dia hanya merasa khawatir, kelewat khawatir dengan anak disampingnya. Sehun juga tidak tahu alasannya, rasanya dia ingin menggenggam tangannya erat, bilang bahwa akan baik-baik saja. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, Sehun tidak begitu suka seseorang menyentuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apa ya motif mereka mengejarku?" pertanyaan Luhan memecah kesunyian. "Para ajudan itu, apa motif mereka mengejarku? _Appa_ tadi bilang di telepon bahwa dia sudah melunasi semua hutangnya, semuanya Sehun, dia kaget bukan main ketika tahu aku diserang"

Sehun diam, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rambutnya menari dihembus angin.

"_Gwaenchana_"

"Eh?" Luhan menoleh.

"_Gwaenchana_ Luhan-ssi" timpal Sehun lagi tanpa menatapnya. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Angin agak berhembus kencang malam ini. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berat terasa di kepalanya, pusing, sakit kepala atau entah apa itu. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, menatap kosong beberapa bintang yang malu-malu bersinar. Sehun kali ini menoleh ke arahnya dan mengikutinya tidur telentang disebelahnya.

"Seberapa yakinnya kamu bilang aku akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengutarakannya tetapi bibirnya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan perintah syarafnya. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu Sehun?"

"Bintang tidak pernah khawatir ketika jatuh Luhan" jawabnya pelan. "Dia mungkin membutuhkannya, karena sudah terlalu lama dia terdiam di tempat yang sama. Bintang tahu ketika dia jatuh mungkin akan sakit, ketika dia tidak berada di tempatnya mungkin dia merindukannya, tetapi banyak orang yang mengharapkannya dia jatuh bukan? Konyol sih orang-orang itu, tapi bukannya kita percaya? Toh kita masih suka seneng sendiri kalau liat bintang jatuh"

"Jadi inti dari ceritamu apa? Aku gak ngerti?!" Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Kenapasih! Aku kan lagi cerita.."

"Iya tapi jawaban kamu gak nyambung sama yang aku tanyain" balas Luhan tambah nyolot. Keningnya berkerut membuat pola yang tak karuan. Rambutnya berantakan, mencuat kesana kemari. Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun berjalan dengan cepat, tangannya jatuh diatas kepala anak laki-laki di depannya. Mengenggam beberapa helai rambutnya, merasakan bagaimana lembutnya rambut Luhan di telapaknya. Seakan ingin merasakannya terus, Sehun menggerakkan tangannya membuat rambut itu tambah berantakan. Kerutan di dahi Luhan masih ada, tetapi kemudian menghilang perlahan ketika Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan belaian lembut di kepalanya.

"Yang aku maksud itu kamu harus percaya, seberapa sakitnya ketika jatuh, seberapa sakitnya kamu mengalami ini, percaya, kamu akan baik-baik saja" Sehun memandang tepat di matanya "Kamu akan baik-baik saja Luhan, ada aku" timpalnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Luhan mendengar suara dub-dub-dub kencang di telinganya. Salahnya ia mengira kalau itu adalah suara orang dibawah sana yang sedang naik tangga atau orang yang punya langkah kaki yang besar sehingga suaranya sampai di loteng. Salah, mereka tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah degupan jantung masing-masing yang susah mereka terjemahkan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

"Tapi ceritamu itu tadi gak nyambung…" Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya, iya aku tahu" jawabnya, dan anehnya tangannya masih berdiam disana, mengelus pelan kepala Luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari juga, sedari tadi bintang melihat mereka dengan iri, dua anak manusia yang niatnya ingin melihat mereka dari sini, justru kini mereka menjadi tontonan para bintang malam ini. Mereka berdua masih tertidur di atas lantai yang mendingin, tapi Luhan merasakan hangat yang berasal dari tangan Sehun.

* * *

Tidak ada hari minggu yang tidak baik menurut Luhan, hari minggu itu baik, ah tetapi pengecualian dengan hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di asrama, setelah luntang lantung bersama Sehun tiga hari di jalan. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk dan kepalanya yang masih berat, Luhan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyaring kalimat yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki di depannya.

Kris, dengan tingginya sekitar 180 cm, dia menjulang tinggi di depan pintu kamarnya sambil meluapkan emosi dan kekesalannya. Luhan yang masih mengantuk, mau tak mau harus mendengar omelan itu. Kris dengan pakaian super rapinya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Luhan yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan muka yang sangat berantakan. Beberapa teman asramanya sempat menoleh penasaran ke arah mereka. Kris masih terus mengoceh, bahkan yang tadinya Luhan sudah mulai konsetrasi mendengarkannya, kini ia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk lemah.

"Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa kamu harus telepon aku…" Luhan menguap ketika Kris masih melanjutkan omelannya. Kris yang bertolak pinggang dan memasang wajah super 'hulk' nya itu kemudian melembut ketika melihat kepala Luhan yang sudah terantuk-antuk ke depan.

Sadar Kris sudah tidak mengoceh, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya "Eh maaf Kris, aku…."

"Maaf" Kris buru-buru memotong pembicarannya. Kris menghela napas panjang, ia menyibak poni Luhan. Tiba-tiba mengingatkan Luhan dengan kejadian semalam, seseorang yang melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun?

Sebuah pelukan hangat Luhan dapatkan, wangi maskulin dari baju Kris menyeruak di indera penciumannya. "Maafkan aku" kata Kris. Luhan tidak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa mengangguk dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Sudah lelah Kris berucap juga, melihat Luhan yang menahan kantuk akhirnya meluluhkan hatinya. Ia memeluk erat Luhan, banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan tidak apa-apa, semua butuh waktu.

Yang ia syukuri adalah Luhan kini sudah kembali. Merasakan dengkuran pelan di dadanya, Kris melongok dan mendapati Luhan sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, Luhan selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya jatuh dan selalu tertarik dengan magnetnya. Luhan tidak perlu usaha keras, Kris sudah jatuh hati ke anak laki-laki ini dengan cara yang paling sederhana.

Dengan perlahan ia menuntun Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia bahkan tidak terbangun sama sekali. Kris menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Kamar Luhan begitu sederhana, tidak ada sentuhan mewah di dalamnya, hanya ada sebuah lemari buku besar yang berada di sebelah jendela. Kris menatap anak laki-laki di depannya, bahkan dia tidak menarik sama sekali dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Rambut berantakan, baju tidur yang sudah lusuh, dan wangi yang Kris percaya Luhan belum mandi semalam. Kris tertawa kecil, siapa yang sangka aku justru yang jatuh hati dengan anak ini.

Kris menarik pelukannya pelan, Luhan masih terlelap dengan keadaan berdiri, kepalanya terkulai lemah. Pelan-pelan Kris mendekati wajahnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan Luhan berdengkur pelan. Kris geleng-geleng. Rasa penasaran datang ketika dia melihat bibir Luhan. Kris menyentuh pelan pipinya, terus turun hingga sampai di dagunya yang runcing. _Apakah aku…._

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih tepatnya ke bibir mungil Luhan. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, hembusan hangat mampir di pipi Kris, _apakah tidak apa-apa..? _ Walau ragu, Kris tetap mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka hampir bertemu ketika tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan.

"Ehem!" Kris terlonjak kaget. Seorang anak laki-laki berperawakan tinggi kurus dan berambut hitam legam sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Wajahnya kaku, keras, dengan alisnya yang bertaut. "Mereka bilang kalau ada yang masuk ke kamar orang lain tanpa mengetuk itu tidak sopan, tapi aku lihat sang pemilik kamar sedang terlelap dan ada seseorang yang ingin berbuat mesum padanya. Aku pikir sah aja kan kalau masuk tanpa mengetuk" Kris tertohok, tatapan anak ini sangat sengit. Sehun berjalan mendekati mereka, melihat kepala Luhan yang terkulai.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku ti-"

"Dia benar tertidur?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan. "Sayang sekali yah pacarmu itu terlalu ngantuk untuk menerima _morning kiss_" celetuk Sehun. Kris menelan ludah, ada amarah dalam setiap nada yang dilontarkannya.

Kris kemudian membawa Luhan ke tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan anak laki-laki itu. Ia menyibak poninya kembali dan mencium kenningnya, di ujung ruangan Sehun berjengit dan memegang ujung meja belajar Luhan dengan kencang.

"Asal tahu saja, aku tidak berbuat mesum padanya. Tidak, tidak akan pernah"

"Oh gitu, kata orang yang hampir saja mencium bibir ketika korbannya sedang tertidur pulas" Sehun benci ini, Sehun benci orang ini. Kris tertawa pelan melihat amarah di wajah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun? Jadi, Luhan kenal dengan Oh Sehun?" Sehun terdiam. "Oh Sehun yang katanya dulu hampir saja jadi ketua di Club Dance kemudian mengacaukannya" Kris tersenyum tipis "Amarahmu bukan main ya Sehun-ssi. Perkenalkan aku Kris Wu" Kris mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. _Seseorang yang bernama Kris mencari Luhan Hyung._

"Aku sudah tahu" jawab Sehun pelan tanpa mengindahkan tangan Kris yang sudah terulur. Setelah beberapa detik di udara tidak disambut, Kris pun menarik tangannya.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya kita bisa berteman" kata Kris yang disambut dengusan pelan dari Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau kau?" tanyanya balik. Sehun ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak rasanya. "Aku menjeguk temanku yang tiba-tiba menghilang selama beberapa hari" jawab Kris kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan. Adegan ini membuat darah Sehun naik ke otak, seakan-akan ingin meledak. Kris kemudian menoleh ke arahnya lagi dan memasang senyum tipisnya itu, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Untuk memberi ini" Sehun menunjuk kantung plastik yang ada di meja belajar Luhan.

"Sarapan?" tanya Kris, Sehun menganguk pelan. Kris masih memandangnya sambil tersenyum, Sehun rasanya ingin menarik bibir itu supaya berhenti untuk melebar. "Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Sehun memutar bola matanya dan masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Kau tidak….?" Kris menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Aku masih ingin disini" jawab Sehun. Air muka Kris berubah, cemas, khawatir, marah atau apalah itu Sehun malas untuk menerka. "Ada yang inign aku tanyakan pada anak ini, aku janji tidak akan mengganggu tidur pulas kekasihmu"

"Dia bukan pacarku" jawab Kris pelan, Sehun mengangkat alisnya, _emang bukan idiot! _Dengan senyum terakhir, Kris melengang pergi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Setelah suara sepatu Kris sudah menghilang, Sehun masih memandang pintu itu dengan sengit, jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. _Sial, aku ini kenapa sih._ Ia kemudian menopang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena amarah, hatinya terasa panas, ketika melihat anak laki-laki itu tadi hampir saja mencium bibir Luhan. Mencium bibir Luhan! Dan Luhan sedang tertidur! _Kenapa aku ini? kenapa terlau protektif? Padahal Kris bukan ajudan-ajudan yang berniat membunuh Luhan. Tetapi kenapa aku marah sekali?_

Sehun menghela napas panjang dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Luhan, "Luhan jelaskan padaku kenapa aku marah sekali?" tanyanya pelan, Luhan mendengkur pelan. "Luhan beritahu padaku, dia itu…pacarmu?" lidahnya kelu. "Apa aku…..cemburu?" Luhan hanya mendengkur pelan.

* * *

Semua berjalan normal seperti biasa, untungnya. Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, Luhan bisa menerima kenyatan bahkan kini ia menjadi anak dari keluarga yang bercerai untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tetapi rasanya senang, ada kelegaan yang terselip disana. Walaupun kini dia sudah jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayahnya tetapi tetap saja dia merasa lega dan beruntung. Mungkin keduanya pun butuh waktu. Ayahnya butuh waktu untuk sendirian, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di pikiran Luhan saat ini….

Sehun di kejauhan masih seru mendongeng dengan beberapa anak yang mengerubunginya. Anak-anak sudah berubah, Luhan tersenyum tipis. Dulu mungkin mereka takut dengan Sehun, tetapi kini mereka berebut minta digendong. Sehun berubah menjadi paman yang selalu tersenyum dan suka membawa permen ketika mengajar. Sehun pun yah, dia kadang masih suka menyebalkan, tetapi ia kini sudah tidak berkelahi lagi, itu yang Luhan syukuri. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di pikiran Luhan saat ini….

"_Bintang tidak pernah khawatir ketika jatuh Luhan. Dia mungkin membutuhkannya, karena sudah terlalu lama dia terdiam di tempat yang sama. Bintang tahu ketika dia jatuh mungkin akan sakit, ketika dia tidak berada di tempatnya mungkin dia akan merindukannya, tetapi banyak orang yang mengharapkan dia jatuh bukan? Konyol sih orang-orang itu, tapi bukannya kita percaya? Toh kita masih suka seneng sendiri kalau liat bintang jatuh"_

Luhan tertawa pelan, _pabo Sehun_. Cerita itu masih suka muncul di kepalanya. Luhan memeluk lututnya dan bersandar di batang pohon di belakangnya, masih memperhatikan Sehun yang asyik bermain dengan anak-anak. _Kalau tidak ada kau, sekarang mungkin, yah mungkin saja aku sudah mati_. Luhan merasa beruntung. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di pikiran Luhan saat ini….

Sehun mengerang ketika Jinwoo menaiki bahunya, diikuti dengan beberapa anak lainnya yang menggapai tangannya untuk minta digendong juga, bermain helikopter mereka bilang. Anak itu akan diputar di udara sampai mereka pusing, tetapi mereka tetap saja tidak kapok dan ketagihan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu adalah Sehun. Dengan tinggi yang menjulang dan lengannya yang kuat dia bisa mengulangi permainan itu sampai lima atau enam kali.

Luhan tertawa di kejauhan ketika ada seseorang anak yang mulai menangis karena tidak sabar menunggu antrian. Sehun dengan canggung meraihnya dan akhirnya ada dua anak yang menggelayut di lengannya, Sehun mengerang. Luhan tertawa puas, matanya sampai berair.

Sehun disebrang sana menangkap Luhan yang asyik menertawainya, sedangkan ia harus menerima kenyataan untuk menggendong tiga anak. "Jinwoo yah, bagaimana kalau gantian? Aku akan angkat anak ini, kamu bermain dengan Luhan _Hyung_" Jinwoo menggigit bibirnya ragu kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Ah, anak baik" katanya seraya menurunkan Jinwoo dari bahunya dan menunjuk Luhan di sebrang. "Dia disana"

Jinwoo berlari kecil ke arah Luhan, "Hey jagoan" sapa Luhan.

"Sehun _Appa_ mau aku bermain dengan Luhan _Eomma_" celetuk anak itu. Luhan tersedak.

"Ha? Tadi kau bilang apa? Luhan eomm…?"

"Luhan _Eomma_" Luhan meringis.

"Jinwoo yah aku ini laki-laki bagaimana bisa kau panggil aku _Eomma_" Jinwoo mengangkat bahunya, anak itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari bahwa pipi Luhan sudah memerah, sangat merah sampai ke telinga.

"Ayo kita bermain, Luhan _Eomma_ angkat aku ya, helikopter!" teriaknya seru. Luhan menggendong anak itu dan memutarnya beberapa kali. Luhan mencuri pandang ke anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tertawa lepas di sebrangnya, Sehun. Tawa itu berharga bagi Luhan, tawa yang tidak pernah bisa Luhan dapatkan, hanya anak-anak yang bisa membuat Sehun seperti ini. sesaat mata mereka bertemu, Luhan tertangkap basah sedang menatap Sehun. Ujung bibir Luhan terangkat, mencoba membuat senyum. Tetapi Sehun berhenti tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, hati Luhan mencelos.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di pikiran Luhan saat ini yaitu_, Sehun menghindariku._

* * *

_Cukup! Sudah cukup! Aku akan bertanya pada anak itu langsung!_ Luhan mendengus sebal, menunggu Sehun tepat di depan kelas. Dilihatnya Sehun sedang membereskan mejanya dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Sehun melihat Luhan yang bersedekap di depan ruangan, _kenapa aku jadi grogi sekali?_

Kemudian dia keluar kelas dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "Hey" sapanya singkat. Luhan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat Sehun yang terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Sehun" panggilnya ketika ia mencoba mengajar anak itu. Yang dikejar justru pura-pura tuli. "Sehun!" Sehun berjalan lebih cepat dan beringsut ke taman kampus. Inginnya bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak atau pepohonan agar Luhan tidak menemukannya. "Sehunn! Ya Oh Sehun!" semua orang di lorong mulai menoleh ke arah mereka. Luhan berlari lebih cepat, sial kenapa anak ini punya tungkai yang panjang.

"LUHAN!" seseorang dengan suara yang berat memanggil nama Luhan, justru membuat Sehun berhenti berlari. "LUHAN!" bahkan suara itu lebih keras daripada suara Luhan. Tetapi Luhan tidak menggubrisnya dan malah sibuk berteriak _Sehun, Sehun_. Jantungnya seakan ingin loncat. Sehun akhirnya menaikkan kepalanya dan menyadari dia sudah berada di bawah naungan pohon, sudah sampai di taman.

"LUHAN-SSI!" suara itu semakin keras, bahkan Sehun sangat jelas mendengarnya. Suara Luhan sudah menguap di udara. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menoleh.

Luhan terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya, di belakangnya ada seorang anak laki-laki mengejarnya dengan berteriak "Luhan". Rambut rapinya berantakan karena terlalu kencang berlari. Dia kemudian berhenti persis di depan Luhan. Tangannya memegang kepala Luhan dengan lembutdan tanpa ragu dan jijik anak laki-laki di depannya menyeka keringat di dahi Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget dan kini ia benar-benar mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menatap anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Kris? Ada apa?" Bahkan dari sini Sehun bisa membaca gerak bibir Luhan. Tanpa ia sadari tangan disampingnya sudah terkepal keras sampai telapak tangannya terasa sakit. Kris berbicara sebentar dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk hingga akhirnya berdiri tegak. Luhan kemudian menatapnya dari kejauhan, Sehun melihat itu, mata itu yang…

Bibir Luhan bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu, matanya masih menatap Sehun, tiba-tiba perut Sehun seperti jungkir balik, "_Bogoshippo_" katanya. Luhan mengatakan "_Bogoshippo_" padanya

**A.N:**

**Ah, saya telat lagi postingnya, maaf ya hehe ga ada yang nungguin kan? haha**

**Satu atau dua chapter lagi nih untuk FF ini, mungkin hanya sampai 10 chapter saja. terus saya niat mau bikin FF lagi hah :-) canda deng**

**Makasih buat reviewer, maaf reviewnya belum dibales, karena saya...ga ngerti cara balesnya hahahaha -_- saya biasanya main di aff, disini saya ga ngerti bales review gimana mianhae~ ;_;**

**Makasih karena mem-favorit cerita ini** Anenchi, EXO Love EXO, NoonaLu, WindaHunHanYeol, akaindhe, fifioluluge, hunhandeep, khalidasalsa, kimhanna226, lueksoluosby, , , wonkyuhae, dan yunimarisa7

**Makasih juga karena udah mem-following cerita ini **EXO Love EXO, NoonaLu, Uchiharuno Rozu, akaindhe, daristaebykimhanna226, selukr, , taenggoo, wonkyuhae, dan yunimarisa7

**Ah makasih banyak ya~~~! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 10

MAIN CAST **SehunxLuhan, slightKrishan  
**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre** Fluff, Family**

* * *

**Annyeong ^^**

**Pengantar dulu ya, hehe. Mungkin ada beberapa yang lupa atau masih ingat. Luhan dan Sehun itu berkuliah di Universitas yang sama, yaitu di Chunbuk University. Di awal sempat saya selipkan. Chunbuk University itu emang beneran ada, kalo tidak salah di provinsi Jeollabok-do, kota Jeonju, Korea Selatan (abis searching :p) Antisipasi aja takut ada yang lupa hehe.**

**Btw, ini bisa dibilang chapter terakhir sebelum menuju epilog. Silahkan menikmati kurang lebih 6000kata dari chapter 10 ini :)**

* * *

_Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah anak laki-laki yang sekarang menatapnya bingung. Alisnya berkerut, membuat pola yang tak karuan di dahinya. Rasanya ia urung untuk melepaskan pandangannya. Mungkin baru sekarang dia mengerti jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya._

_Di ujung pandangannya, hamparan laut biru terlihat tenang dengan ombak sesekali menyentuh jari-jari kakinya. Di ujung pandangannya, kini matahari mulai merekah. Spektrum-spektrum matahari menghias langit, mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Berpendar tanpa tahu arah, namun memanja mata bila diilhat. Detak jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, ketika tangannya menyetuh pipi yang lembut itu.. Dia merasa begitu dekat, saking dekatnya dia bisa merasakan napas Luhan di pipinya._

_Luhan tetap bergeming, namun Sehun yakin dia juga sedang merasakan adrenalin yang sama. Napasnya berirama satu dua, tersengal, seakan takut. Sehun mendekati wajahnya lagi. Jantungnya berderu hebat. Angin seakan tak mau kalah, dia menyapu pandangan Sehun dengan kecepatan se-persekiandetik. Poni Luhan bergerak halus, Sehun akhirnya bisa menatap kedua matanya lekat. Dia lalu berbisik, "Can I kiss you now?"_

* * *

Sehun menatap kanopi-kanopi diatasnya. Dalam posisi tertidur seperti ini lah yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lakukan. Sambil menunggu kelas berikutnya dimulai, ia memilih bersantai sebentar. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan satu nama dan satu wajah. Rasa kesal dan penyesalan menyelubungi hatinya. Kesal, tidak tahu persis alasannya. Sesal, karena membiarkan Luhan pergi begitu saja. Sehun menutup matanya.

Musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir di Jeonju. Awal bulan juni semua bersiap untuk menyambut musim panas. Musim dimana sinar matahari akan sangat terik bersinar, kebahagian untuk mereka yang menyukai cuaca yang hangat dan itu tandanya bahwa kuliahnya akan segera berakhir. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada musim panas. Berlibur dan pulang ke rumah.

Sehun menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan hoodie berwarna hijau dan celana panjang jeans ketat. "Aku seharusnya mengenakan baju yang lebih tipis dari ini" gumamnya pelan ketika peluh keringat mulai bermunculan. Sayangnya, walaupun musim panas belum benar-benar datang, angin sepertinya kini sudah malu-malu untuk berhembus. Padahal Sehun mengharapkan akan ada angin yang menyejukan siang ini, Sehun belum beruntung. Walaupun seperti itu berbaring dibawah kanopi adalah pilihan yang tidak salah.

Berbaring seperti ini, merasakan gemerisik rumput yang sesekali menyentuh wajahnnya, berharap agar embun tadi pagi tidak cepat-cepat menguap. Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di bawah kepalanya. _Andai saja siang ini akan hujan, _harapnya.

Pikirannya melayang tentang percakapan tadi pagi dengan ibunya. Sooyoung menangis tersedu-sedu ketika tahu bahwa anak satu-satunya tidak akan menghabiskan liburannya di rumah, bahkan sempat mengungkit bahwa dia jarang sekali pulang walaupun semesternya sudah segera berakhir. Sehun rasanya ingin terkikik geli karena sifat kekanak-kanakkan ibunya. Padahal jelas-jelas ia suka sekali pulang ke rumah belakangan ini.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, bernapas pelan-pelan, berirama, berharap agar wajah itu tidak muncul lagi dalam kegelapan. Dugannya salah, wajah itu muncul dan tersenyum padahnya. Senyum yang sebanding dengan jutaan cahaya, mata yang hidup daripada siapapun. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Inilah masalahnya akhir-akhir ini, Luhan terus-terusan menghantuinya.

Tidak ada beberapa detik pun dia tidak memikirkan anak itu. Sedang makan, sedang membaca, sedang mengajar, sedang…sedang apapun, wajah Luhan selalu muncul dalam benaknya. Sehun mengerang pelan, kini ia menutup wajahnya. Ada perang batin dalam dirinya, ingin rasanya dia dapat berbicara kembali dengan anak itu, normal kembali menjadi seorang sahabat yang seharusnya. Tetapi egonya lebih besar daripada keinginan itu, sejak ia memergoki Kris yang hampir menciumnya, ia agak sedikit kesal dan marah. Dan akhirnya memberikan _cold treatment _ pada Luhan. Mungkin Sehun hanya butuh waktu. Butuh waktu untuk apa? Sehun tidak tahu. Banyak pertanyaan berputaran di kepalanya. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun ngeri, _Apa aku cemburu?_

"Kau jatuh cinta dengannya_"_ sebuah suara memecah keheningan, Sehun tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba Seungyoon sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sehun gelagapan. Anak laki-laki di sebelahnya menoleh, tangannya mengenggam sebuah buku yang terbuka.

"Eh.._hyung_! Maaf aku sedang menghapalkan _script_" jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar. Jantung Sehun masih berdebar, padahal tadi sudah takut kalau ternyata Seungyoon bisa membaca pikirannya.

"_Script?_" Seungyoon mengangguk.

"Eh emangnya aku belum cerita ya, aku tergabung dengan Art Club" tambahnya lagi masih tetap nyengir "Beberapa hari lagi kuliah akan berakhir _hyung,_ bakal ada pekan seni! Aku tergabung dalam grup teater dan kami akan melakukan pementasan di Aula Besar"

"Pementasan?"

"Iya, Salju dan Gurun, The Snow and The Dessert. Cerita yang diangkat murni dari salah satu penulis di Club Teather" Sehun mengangguk khidmat. Dari dulu ia tidak tertarik dengan pementasan drama dan semacamnya. Tanpa ditanya, tiba-tiba seungyoon melanjutkan, "Ini merupakan cerita tentang dua orang yang jatuh cinta, namun tidak bersatu karena dunia mereka berbeda"

"Uh dramatis sekali" ledek Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Hey…ini karya brilian! Jangan ngeledek" kata Seungyoon sambil manyun. "Tadinya aku juga berpikir seperti itu hyung, tetapi setelah baca _script_-nya yah lumayan bagus" Sehun menggumam pelan kemudian ia menutup matanya lagi, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

"Bagaimana akhir ceritanya?" Sehun bertanya tetapi belum membuka matanya.

"_Sad ending hyung_, si Pria tidak tahu kalau sang wanita juga mencintainya" jawabnya. "Bukan hanya itu, si Pria juga memilih menyerah karena merasa dunia mereka benar-benar berbeda" tambahnya.

"Kurang dramatis apa lagi drama ini…"

"Kau harus datang _Hyung_. Semua orang di club mengajar juga akan datang, aku mendapat peran yang cukup bagus" Seungyoon menepuk bahunya pelan sambil nyengir lebar.

"Luhan datang?" tanyanya.

"Tentu! Bahkan dia setiap hari menyemangatiku!" Sehun berdeham pelan. "Dia bilang ceritanya sangat bagus dan dia benar-benar tersentuh dengan keberanian sang Pria untuk memutuskan hal semacam itu"

"Kau bilang si pria tidak tahu kalau sang wanita mencintainya dalam cerita itu"

"Dia tahu, namun dia menunggu…" sebuah suara lembut yang sangat _familiar_ tiba-tiba terdengar. Suara _Pluk_ pelan menandakan bahwa orang itu sudah duduk ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Hey, Luhan _hyung_!" sapa Seungyoon ceria. Sehun menelan ludah dan masih belum membuka matanya.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu Oh Sehun dan tolong jangan lari lagi" kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar, yang akhirnya membuat impulsnya berhenti bekerja. Mau tak mau Sehun harus bilang iya.

* * *

Restoran penuh sekali siang ini. Hiruk pikuk para pelayan pun tak kunjung reda, mereka bolak-balik layaknya setrika. "Musim panas sebentar lagi, akan ada banyak turis yang datang" seru salah satu pelayan. Restoran ini letaknya lumayan strategis karena lokasinya dekat dengan sebuah danau yang kemudian menjadi sebuah daya tarik tersendiri. Tentu saja akan membuat banyak orang untuk berdatangan. Sang pemilik restoran pasti dibuat repot, tetapi setidaknya ia mempunyai tabungan yang cukup untuk merayakan musim panas tahun depan.

Luhan memilih tempat duduk tepat di sebelah jendela besar. Sehun menopang dagunya dan menerawang pemandangan diluar. Pemandangan ini mampu melempar semua jenuh dan bosan yang kadang mampir ketika makanan yang dipesan belum kunjung datang. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Sehun, alih-alih ingin melihat pemandangan sebenarnya ia menghindari pandangan tajam yang berasal dari anak laki-laki di depannya. _Kau jatuh cinta dengannya_, frasa itu terus terulang dalam memorinya.

"Jika kita ke Jeonju kita harus memesan _bibimbap_, semoga kau tidak menyesal ya, _chingu_?" kata Luhan dengan menekankan kata _chingu_. Sehun membalas dengan gumam pelan. Seperti ada _barrier _yang tidak terlihat diantara mereka berdua.

"Dari dulu kita juga ada di Jeonju kan? Aku sudah sering mesan _bibimbap_. Kau jangan berlagak layaknya pemandu wisata" _jleb_. Tanpa menoleh Sehun berkatan seakan-akan orang di depannya ini adalah patung. Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf, jika anda bicara tolong tatap wajah lawan bicara anda" cetus Luhan sengit. Sehun akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan membawa matanya melihat sosok di depannya. _Dup-dup-dup_, lagi-lagi jantungnya bertingkah. Luhan di depannya sangat terlihat berbeda atau _karena aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya ya?_ Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih cerah, tunggu, apakah dia mengganti warna rambutnya? Rambut Luhan kini hitam, sama seperti miliknya. Dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek dan poni yang dibiarkan memanjang, dia terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada umurnya.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Sehun sadar, mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun lugas. Luhan hanya mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan kemeja yang sengaja tidak dikancing berwarna biru. Tampilan luarnya terlihat maskulin namun mata itu tidak bohong, mata Luhan yang berbinar itu membuat Sehun kadang ketar-ketir kalau terlalu lama melihatnya.

"Aku..hanya ingin..mengucapkan selamat.." katanya tertatih-tatih. Tangannya tertaut satu sama lain diatas meja. Gerak-gerik Luhan yang ini belum pernah dilihat Sehun. "Aku melihat pengumuman itu, kau terpilih menjadi salah satu yang akan dikirim ke Jerman kan? Selamat Sehun" Sehun tersentak kaget, ada nada sedih dalam kalimat itu.

"Bagai..bagaimana kau tahu?" Luhan tersenyum kecut, terlihat dipaksa.

"Berita cepat menyebar, untuk Oh Sehun sekalipun" Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" percakapan macam ini, Luhan menanggapi ini seakan-akan hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja. _Atau memang aku yang membuatnya semakin rumit?_ Kata Sehun dalam hati.

"Bulan depan, aku sudah mengurus visa dan semacamnya" jawab Sehun pelan. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan. Kadang Luhan menatapnya tajam, kemudian melembut, lalu dia akan menelan ludahnya dan kedua tangan yang terkepal diatas meja itu akan mencengkram lebih dalam.

"Apakah harus ada pesta kepergian untuk pengajar kita yang akan berangkat ke Jerman selama sebulan.."

"Satu tahun Luhan, satu tahun. Aku mengambil cuti satu tahun" Luhan menelan ludahnya dan mengulangi gerak-gerik itu lagi. Hingga akhirnya bisu kembali menyelemuti keduanya.

* * *

"Aku ingin anak itu mati! Aku ingin anak itu mati! Buat apa aku bayar kalian mahal-mahal kalau kerjaan kalian ga becus gini!" suaranya menggelegar, membuat bising kepala. Belum lagi tatapannya yang seakan masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah dan membuat pacu jantung semakin cepat. Tatapan matanya sadis, menyeramkan dan penuh dendam. Orang ini, iya orang ini yang amarahnya sudah tidak tertahan. Orang ini, iya orang ini yang hatinya sudah membusuk karena dendam.

"Kami tahu apa yang sudah kamu lakukan. Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa dari awal rencana ini banyak yang cacat" jawab salah satu dari mereka. Mereka semua membuat formasi melingkar, sang pedendam berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jangan mulai lagi kau sialan. Rencana ini sudah sempurna kalau kalian tidak melepaskan anak itu!"

"Kami tidak melepaskannya! Ada seseorang yang menyerang kami.."

"Bodoh!" desis si pendendam. "Bodoh! Kalian ini bertiga dan dia hanya sendiri, kalian kemanakan otak kalian ha!? Dibuang ke selokan?!" ketiga laki-laki di depannya mulai gerah. "Kalau kalian tidak suka, cepat kerjakan rencana ini sampai tuntas! Aku tidak akan ngamuk kaya gini kalau kalian kerjanya becus!"

"Ingat, ini untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku ingin anak itu mati, saat ini, detik ini juga" desis wanita itu.

* * *

Sooyoung memandang gedung di depannya dengan gugup, tapi gembira. Rasa rindu yang tidak terbendung lagi akhirnya membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk pergi. Hari ini, tepat hari ini, dia memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke Chunbuk University sendirian, garis bawah dan tebal, _sendirian._ Sooyoung memasang kacamata hitamnya lagi dan menghela napas panjang, tangannya mengenggam erat sebuah kotak. _Uri Sehun-ah! Gidaryo!_

Kurang lebih sudah satu jam dia daritadi dioper kesana sini. Dari bagian kemahasiswaan, Tata Usaha, Perlengkapan ah bagian apa lagi ya. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, ternyata selama empat tahun anak tunggalnya berkuliah disini, dia sama sekali tidak tahu anaknya itu masuk jurusan apa dan dimana asramanya. Sooyoung dengan gelisah berdiri di sekitar koridor kampus. Berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Sehun, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sooyoung dibuat gondok bukan main.

Ibu paruh baya itu tidak menyerah dan terus memelototi _handphone_nya. Dia beringsut untuk duduk, mengatur napasnya. Matanya berjalan kesana kemari berharap menangkap sosok Sehun di kejauhan. Ah, ini sudah benar kan gedung fakultas biologi? Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubunginya sekali lagi.

"_Yoboseyo_?" akhirnya suara di sebrang sana menyahut.

"Sehun ah!" teriaknya kencang. Sooyoung segera bangkit. "Sehun ah..."

"Maaf. Maaf ibu, saya bukan Sehun. Ia sedang mengajar hari ini, _handphone_nya tertinggal disini" sahut anak laki-laki, suaranya lembut, sangat lembut. Seperti suara yang familiar bagi Sooyoung, tetapi dia tidak bisa menerka kiranya kapan dia pernah mendengar suara ini. "Sekitar jam dua belas dia selesai" tambahnya lagi.

"Me—nga..mengajar katamu?" tanya Sooyoung gugup.

"Ne" jawab suara di sebrang sana. Sooyoung masih membisu. _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu…_

Kemudian Sooyoung menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di kampus ini sendirian dan bagaimana dia sangat kepingin sekali bertemu dengan putra tunggalnya itu. Namun, apa mau dikata Ibu paruh baya ini tidak tahu harus kemana, jangankan diberi rute, asal diberi tahu nama tempatnya saja pasti Sooyoung tidak tahu. Penjelasan ini membuat anak laki-laki di sebrang sana tertawa pelan. Rasanya ada sesuatu aneh yang menelusup di dada Sooyoung ketika ia mendengar tawa itu.

Siang ini, awal Juni ini, musim panas tiba. Hembusan angin kian berkurang dan terik matahari membawa kehangatan. Sooyoung yakin hembusan angin ini aneh ketika belaiannya sampai di permukaan kulitnya. Ada kelegaan dan rasa nyaman yang tidak bisa Sooyoung terjemahkan. Ia memperhatikan lamat-lamat _handphone_ di genggamannya. Sebenarnya tadi ia bercakap dengan siapa? Seperti seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Sooyoung memutuskan untuk duduk kembali pada bangku di sekitar koridor. Sang pengangkat telfon itu berbaik hati untuk menjemputnya di gedung ini. Sooyoung menghela napas panjang lagi, sungguh diberkati anak muda itu, mau repot-repot menjemput Ibu tua ini.

Sekitar lima belas menit ia menunggu, tiba-tiba sesosok anak laki-laki sudah berada di depannya. Sepertinya datang kesini dengan berlari, terlihat dari peluh keringat yang muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah _tee_ putih dan celana _jeans_ biru, perawakannya bisa dibilang mungil untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan…tunggu, wajah itu…

"Luhan?"

* * *

Yang Sooyoung pertama kali lakukan adalah menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat semua orang di sekitar koridor itu menolehnya bingung. Setelah cukup lelah untuk menangis, ia kemudian memperhatikan lamat-lamat anak laki-laki di depannya. Wajah yang sangat sangat familiar. Anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan Ibunya, Minri.

Tangannya menggapai wajah itu. Mata anak itu pun mulai berkabut, membendung air mata. Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, tetapi rasanya semua tidak mampu diungkap oleh kata.

"Aku ibu yang bodoh" gumamnya pelan. Luhan di depannya masih bergeming. "Aku ibu yang bodoh, pantas saja Sehun benci sekali denganku" Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa selama ini dia sedekat ini bersamamu Luhan ah?" memoar itu kembali terbuka. Baru dia ingat, bagaimana senangnya ia ketika tahu bahwa Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke perguruan tinggi. Sehun bercerita dia akan satu kuliah dengan orang yang sangat disayang oleh Minri. _Bagaimana aku lupa tentang hal itu_...

"Selama ini aku membiarkanmu sendirian, Nak. Maafkan aku" Luhan masih bergeming. Sekitar beberapa menit menangis dan Luhan pun belum bisa berkata apa-apa akhirnya mereka beringsut ke sebuah café di sekitar kampus. Luhan memesankan Sooyoung sebuah coklat hangat.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu karena Sehun pun tidak pernah cerita" Sooyoung menyeruput coklat di depannya. Luhan tersenyum di depannya.

"Aku belum sempat berterimakasih.." kata Luhan. Sooyoung menggerakkan tangannya di udara.

"Tidak usah, resep kue ini memang Ibumu yang buat. Aku hanya sebagai perantara untuk membangun toko. Ketika ia menikah, ia kemudian memutuskan konsentrasi untuk membesarkanmu" Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya menerima kotak di depannya. Bau coklat merebak di udara. Rasa kangen membuncah dalam hatinya.

"Jadi _ahjumma_, ibuku sakit apa?" tanyanya pelan. Kemudian munculah cerita demi cerita, fakta demi fakta yang keluar dari mulut Sooyoung tentang ibunya. Bagaimana Minri harus berjuang sendirian karena kankernya, bagaimana ia membuat sebuah permintaan konyol dengan Sehun, dan bagaimana Minri akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati Sehun dan menyetujui permintaanya.

"Sehun banyak sekali membantuku" gumam Luhan pelan. Matanya menerawang menatap pola memutar di dalam cangkirnya. Mengucapkan nama itu membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Dia memang benar-benar membantuku kan? Rasanya hatinya sekarang berteriak, _Dia lebih dari itu! Kau tahu itu Luhan_, tetapi Luhan tidak menggubrisnya "Oh iya, kenapa _Ahjumma_ membawakan kue? April kemarin kan aku baru mendapatkannya"

"Minri ingin kue ini diantarkan kepadamu sebanyak lima kali. Dan Sehun baru bisa mengantarkannya empat kali, karena..karena April tahun depan ia mungkin tidak di Korea, maka aku inisiatif untuk membawanya hari ini dan menyuruhnya memberikan padamu" Luhan menyerap kata demi kata. Sedikit kecewa dan sesak rasanya mengetahui kebenaran bahwa tahun depan Sehun mungkin sedang mengambil kelas di Jerman. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum, _aku bisa apa?_

Sooyoung memerhatikan Luhan di depannya, anak yang sangat sangat cantik. Wajahnya mungil, hidung mungil, bibir mungil dan matanya berbinar bukan main. Sooyoung tersenyum karena kebodohannya, akhirnya tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Ini adalah Luhan yang Minri sayangi, ini Luhan yang dicintai oleh mendiang sahabatnya sehidup semati.

Apakah ini Luhan yang sering Sehun bicarakan? Akhir-akhir ini anak laki-lakinya kerap aneh jika pulang ke rumah, bertanya bagaimana rasanya jika ia menyukai senyum seseorang. Ia mendeskripsikan bagaimana senyum itu bisa membuatnya jatuh dan ketagihan. Dan siang ini, ketika melihat senyum Luhan, mungkin senangnya ia kalau tahu senyum yang ia maksud adalah senyum anak laki-laki di depannya. Sergapan resah hilang begitu saja ketika melihat Luhan tersenyum. Sesaat Luhan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Sooyoung dan tersenyum, lalu berkata

"_Gomawo_"

Luhan dan Sooyoung tidak tahu. Kala itu, Tuhan menginzinkan seseorang untuk kembali. Dunia ini bukan dunianya lagi, tetapi hari ini adalah pengecualian. Dia memohon untuk kembali. Sekarang disinilah ia, mematung dan menatap Luhan dari kejauhan, tidak lupa senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya. Sosok itu ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Sooyoung memeluk Luhan begitu erat. Rasanya bangga sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti Sooyoung.

Tidak ada yang dia inginkan selain kebahagiaan Luhan. Biar dunia kita berbeda, kasih sayang seorang Ibu untuk anaknya tidak berakhir. Kau percaya itu kan? Jaga dia baik-baik untukku. Frasa itu keluar dari mulutnya dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya ia menatap Luhan sedekat ini. Kemudian ia pergi bersama partikel cahaya, membaur, melebur dan menghilang.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika Sooyoung memeluknya erat dan mengelus punggungnya,

"_Gomawo, eomma_"

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, mereka bilang. Dan Luhan percaya itu. Rasanya ganjil mengetahui bahwa pekan depan Sehun akan terbang ke Jerman. Sebelumnya dia merasa baik-baik saja, walau kecewa karena akhir-akhir ini Sehun justru menghindarinya. Tetapi, hari kepergiannya sudah di pelupuk mata, rasanya Luhan sangat marah pada anak itu.

"Terimakasih sudah berkunjung" seru pelayan toko itu sambil membungkuk. Luhan tersenyum dan melenggang ke luar toko. Niatnya dia ingin memberi sesuatu untuk Sehun sebelum keberangkatannya. Namun ketika memilih barang-barang tersebut, Luhan jadi kesal sendiri. Pahitnya, dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan Sehun pergi. _Aku tidak akan repot-repot untuk membelikannya sesuatu_.

Rasanya kecewa, tidak ada kata lagi yang bisa merefleksikannya. Luhan merasa terkhianati, selama ini ia percaya bahwa Sehun memang benar-benar teman yang bisa diandalkan. _Tenang saja ada aku apanya!_ Luhan berdecih pelan ketika lagi-lagi mengingat kalimat itu.

Konyolnya, rasanya Luhan ingin menangis. Tidak aku tidak mungkin menangis. Tapi kakinya gemetar ketika berjalan, rasanya menahan tangis itu ternyata lebih sulit daripada menangis. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, sesekali menoleh hanya pada waktu menyebrang. Entah kemana kaki ini berjalan.

Dia tidak pernah menangis lagi setelah Ibunya meninggal, tidak juga ketika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah di China dan tidak juga ketika ia tahu kedua orang tuanya bercerai, ia juga tidak menangis kala itu. Tetapi kenapa ia merasakan ingin meraung hanya karena ditinggal seorang teman yang hanya meninggalkannya untuk satu tahun. Kenapa ada lubang di hatinya yang membuatnya merasa kosong, hampa tanpa Sehun. Mau dikemanakan rasa hampa ini? Mau diapakan agar rasa ini hilang? Pusing, bahkan untuk memikirkan solusinya saja sudah pusing.

Kakinya sampai di sebuah danau. Danau terbesar di Joenju mereka bilang. Jeonju adalah kota yang indah, yang masih menanamkan nilai sejarah murni dari nenek moyang mereka. Dibuktikan dengan masih adanya rumah-rumah tradisional korea dan beberapa bangunan bersejarah. Hai Jeonju, siang ini, aku merindukan seseorang.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya termangu di pinggir danau, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya, walaupun hari ini tidak berangin sama sekali ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan jaket hitam yang kini membungkus tubuhnya. Tidak lupa mengenakan topi yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya. Luhan sedikit khawatir, karena dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini, konyol sekali.

Sesampai di kamarnya, Luhan segera melepaskan atributnya dari topi hingga jaket. Kemudian ia membuka jendela kamarnya, di ujung sana matahari akan segera kembali ke peraduannya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyapu semburat oranye yang mendominasi langit. Senja berakhir dan malam akan tiba. Satu hal yang mulai Luhan sadari. Kepergian Sehun membuatnya sakit sakit, sangat sakit.

Hai Jeonju, detik ini aku sedang merindukan seseorang. Langit menutup hari, malam disambut dengan hujan rintik. Luhan menengadahkan tangannya. Hai Jeonju, aku merindukan Oh Sehun.

_Waktu berjalan begitu cepat sampai rasanya napas ini terengah-engah mengejarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang aku kejar? Waktu akan segera habis, aku kecewa. Rasanya ada ribuan penyesalan. Kini, aku mengejar kamu. Aku akan mencoba berjalan beriringan dengan waktu, mencoba menembus dimensi yang tidak pernah aku sentuh. Mengejar waktu untuk bersama kamu. Tunggu aku, maukah kamu?_

* * *

Adalah Kris yang selalu menemani Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Seperti pagi ini, hari Senin yang sangat sangat sangat dihindari para mahasiswa Chunbuk. Alih-alih terlihat malas, Kris memasang senyum terlebarnya. Tangannya bersedekap, memakai tee bermerk supreme dan snapback berwarna merah menambah kesan santai dan siap menyambut musim panasnya dengan bahagia. Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan gelisah, tiga hari lagi Sehun berangkat ke Jerman, tetapi ketika melihat Kris yang begitu bahagia mau tidak mau dia tersenyum jua.

"_Hello sunshine_" sapanya ceria. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum menambah kesan jenaka pada wajahnya. Wangi maskulin khas Kris menyeruak di udara.

"Ugh, Kris, _stop doing that_"

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"_Anni_. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal ujian?" sergah Luhan cepat.

"_Nope_. Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujian, tinggal menunggu nilai, dan wusssh liburan musim panas" tangannya membuat gerakan pesawat terbang dan jatuh di kepala Luhan, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan.

"Musim panas ini pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Luhan pelan. _Bahkan aku belum memutuskan akan berlibur kemana._

"_Every summer_ Luhan. Aku selalu pulang kalau liburan, yah sedikit banyak menyelesaikan beberapa kontrak yang belum selesai" Luhan mengangguk pelan seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengikuti Kris menelusuri lorong asrama. Hal ini membuatnya sadar bahwa Kris adalah seorang aktor besar. _Dan rasanya aku semakin terlihat hina saja_. "Hari ini aku ngikutin jadwal kamu aja ya"

"Eh?" Luhan memasang wajah bingung. Ada beberapa wanita maupun pria yang sudah Kris pacari. Ada beberapa cerita tentang bagaimana akhirnya mereka jadian dan putus. Menurut Kris, hanya Luhan lah satu-satunya yang sangat _clueless_ dan polos ketika Kris mengeluarkan jurus pendekatannya

Akhir-akhir ini frekuensi mereka bertemu lebih sering terjadi, apalagi Kris juga telah melakukan confession tidak langsungnya, tetapi sampai sekarang Luhan sering menatapnya polos dan kebingungan. Kadang Kris senang, karena kasus ini mengalir begitu saja. Mereka pergi, makan, mengerjakan tugas layaknya teman biasa. Kadang Kris sebal, karena melihat Luhan yang seperti buta dan terus kebingungan.

"Wae, kau tidak senang?" tanyanya. Luhan memandangnya sengit.

"Hey, aku tidak bilang begitu!" Kris menyamakan langkahnya, ketika tahu Luhan sudah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jadi, apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

"Jam sepuluh sampai jam dua belas aku ada ujian mikrobiologi. Jam satu sampai jam tiga aku ke club mengajar, setelah itu kosong sampai jam delapan malam. Aku ada shift sekitar jam delapan"

Kris berdecak pelan, "Kenapa malam sekali?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku kan bukan bossnya. Jadi tetap mau ngintilin aku seharian?" Kris meraih tangannya, menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari Luhan dan mengangguk pelan. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Melihat Kris yang seperti ini, Luhan rasanya panas dingin.

Kris memang tidak bercanda soal 'ngintilin' seharian. Dari pagi hingga menjelang malam ia masih tetap menemani Luhan. Para volunteer di club mengajar mulai berkemas karena hari sudah berakhir. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengajar sebelum siap untuk menyambut liburan musim panas. Beberapa volunteer berpamitan, hanya ada Seungyoon dan Luhan saja yang terlihat sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumen. Bukan hanya mereka sepertinya, terlihat Sehun yang sibuk membereskan buku dongeng yang berserakan di lantai. Menangkap pandangan Luhan, seungyoon lalu berkata, "Eh biar aku yang bantu Sehun _Hyung_.."

Luhan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tetapi tiba-tiba seungyoon sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Luhan menatapnya bingung ketika melihat wajah seungyoon yang dilipat.

"Kenapa sih dia, padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja"

"Eh?"

Seungyoon kemudian berbisik, "Dia tadi marah-marah ketika aku mau bantuin. Katanya, bantu Luhan saja sana, biar ia dan pengawalnya cepat pergi dari sini" Seungyoon meniru persis suara Sehun "Dia itu kenapa sih, seperti orang yang cemburu aja. Pasti gitu deh mukanya kalau dia lihat kau dan Kris _Hyung_ berduaan"

"Ha..apa maksudmu?"

"Kemarin dia mempreteliku dengan pertanyaan ketika melihat kau dan Kris _Hyung_ jalan duaan ke perpustakaan. Dia bilang sambil masang muka kesal, kenapasih si dongo itu nempel terus sama Luhan, mereka pacaran?" seungyoon menggeleng. Tangan Luhan dingin dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. "Ya mana aku tahu" tambah Seungyoon "Jadi kalian itu pacaran atau tidak?"

"Ah itu…" Luhan sendiri juga tidak tahu.

* * *

"Hey, jangan melamun" Kris menyenggol bahunya pelan. Sejenak pikiran Luhan melayang membuatnya mengabaikan Kris di sebelahnya. Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan menuju asrama. Sekarang sekitar jam sebelas malam, setelah shift Luhan berakhir di purple coffee. Luhan hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Kemudian Kris menggapainya dan merangkulnya, membuat dengkul Luhan lemas. "Aku akan membelikan cemilan, kau tunggu disini ya" katanya seraya melepaskan pelukannya pelan dan masuk ke dalam minimarket terdekat. Luhan hanya bisa berdiri dengan memasang wajah kaku. Sesaat dengkulnya lemas dan ia menekuknya dan mengatur napasnya.

_Lihat apa yang dilakukannya_, _aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini._

Memang rasanya ada yang aneh, tetapi Luhan tidak menyadari sejak dia keluar dari _purple coffee_ tadi ada sebuah mobil yang membuntutinya. Dengan perasaan yang masih kebingungan, Luhan masih berjongkok di tepi jalan, Kris belum keluar juga dari minimarket.

Sebuah sepatu mampir di depannya. Sepatu pantofel yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. Luhan tidak ingat tadi pagi Kris mengenakannya. Ketika ia mendongak, dia sungguh kaget luar biasa. Berdiri di depannya adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat ia hindari. Dan mungkin berdoa agar dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan orang ini selamanya. Berdiri di depannya adalah ajudan itu, ajudan dengan luka sabetan pedang di wajahnya.

"Mau ap..apa..kau?" tanya Luhan gemetar.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yixing Junior"

"Ayahku sudah melunaskan hutangnya padamu…" sahut Luhan berusaha tenang.

"Oh..oh kita belum berakhir sampai disini sayang" semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Luhan bahkan belum sempat menarik napasnya lagi ketika ia merasakan kepalanya terasa pening, sebuah benda menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia terjerembab ke konblok jalan. Luhan mencoba agar tetap sadar. "Akan kita lihat bagaimana majikanku senang bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini" orang itu menarik rambut Luhan dan membisikkan kata-katanya itu tepat di telinganya. Kemudian ia membanting kepala Luhan ke depan. Ia merasakan aroma besi menyeruak, mulutnya berdarah.

"KRIS! KRISS! TOLONG!" tidak ada pengharapan lain selain berteriak. Ajudan itu terkejut ketika mengetahui Luhan masih sepenuhnya sadar. Ia kemudian menutup mulutnya. Luhan menggigit jarinya keras sehingga justru kini gantian ia yang berteriak "KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Luhan terus berteriak sampai suaranya parau. Yang dipanggil masih sibuk mengantri di kasir, hati Luhan mencelos. "Krissssss!" Luhan berusaha bangkit tetapi si ajudan cepat menarik kakinya dan untuk yang kedua kalinya ia terjerembab ke tanah.

Ia menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan diri. Walau sepertinya percuma, karena tubuh ajudan itu tiga kali lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuhnya. "Kris!" hingga akhirnya yang dipanggil menoleh. Muka Kris tidak bisa diungkap dengan kata. Laki-laki itu segera keluar dari minimarket dan berlari.

"Luhan!" Matanya membulat besar, hampir keluar dari rongganya.

Sang ajudan kali ini tidak kenal ampun, ia menarik anak laki-laki yang meronta itu dan meninju perutnya, membuat Luhan lemas. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung belakangnya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan benda tersebut. Kepala Luhan pening, bau obat menyeruak. Tangannya mencakar, menggapai, menarik apapun agar ia lepas. Nihil, obat itu telah terhirup dan melumpuhkan syarafnya. Matanya mulai berkabut. Di kejauhan Kris berlari dan menjatuhkan kantung plastik di genggamannya.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" raung Kris. Dilihatnya Luhan sudah lemas, kepalanya lunglai ke samping. "SIAPA KALIAN! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Sang ajudan tertawa pahit kemudian Ia berdesis di telinga Luhan, "Bilang selamat tinggal pada temanmu" Tinju Kris melayang hampir mengenai ajudan itu, tetapi dari tepi jalan datang dua sosok yang mirip dengan ajudan tersebut. Tanpa ia ketahui, keduanya sudah memegang lengan Kris dan meninjunya balik. Kris terhuyung ke belakang.

Luhan yakin, dia masih setengah sadar detik itu. Dia bisa melihat bahwa Kris mencoba melawan kedua ajudan itu. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar bagaimana keributan itu terjadi. Tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja ketika ia dibopong. Ia yakin sekali, yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang berkilat dibalik punggung ajudan itu. Sebuah pisau ia genggam.

Dengan kesadaran yang seadanya, Luhan kembali meronta. Entah ajaib atau apa, ia tiba-tiba mempunyai sedikit kekuatan lagi. Digigitnya telinga ajudan itu, ia yakin sekali telinga itu berdarah. Sang ajudan meraung kesakitan dan membanting Luhan ke jalan.

"Kris lari!" raung Luhan. Tetapi terlambat, dilihatnya sang ajudan yang membawa benda sialan itu sudah melayangkan tangannya. Kejadian begitu cepat, jarak hidup dan mati sangat tipis sekali. Luhan meraung memanggil Kris hingga akhirnya pisau itu berhasil menancap di perutnya. Mata Luhan panas, air matanya mengalir deras. "Krissssss! Kris!" Kris memegang perutnya, matanya membelalak kaget. Ketika ia mengangkat tangannya ia melihat darah sudah memenuhi telapaknya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Dilihatnya Luhan meronta di tanah, tangannya menggapai Kris. Tangan Kris mendingin, kakinya melemas hingga akhirnya ia terjerembab juga di tanah.

"Kris..Kris" hanya suara lirih dari Luhan yang berhasil ia dengar. Suara itu terlalu lembut. "Sehun ah, Sehun" tiba-tiba rintihan itu berubah. "Sehun, Sehun, Sehun…..Sehun" Pandangan Kris mulai berkunang, sekilas ia melihat Luhan yang sudah digotong oleh para ajudan dan melemparkan anak itu ke dalam mobil. Sebelum semuanya berakhir, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara sirene di kejauhan. Sebelum semuanya berakhir, ia mendengar tembakan jauh di udara. Dan sebelum semuanya berakhir, ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh pipinya.

"Sial, bertahan lah" dalam pandangan yang semakin meredup matanya menangkap sosok di depannya.

"Sehun?" Kris hampir menutup matanya ketika Sehun menggucangkan tubuhnya.

"Sial, jangan pingsan dulu idiot!" umpatnya.

"Luhan?" tanyanya lirih. Matanya menangkap mata Sehun yang berkabut. Mata itu tidak pernah berbohong.

"Polisi sudah menangkap mereka" jawabnya pelan. "Untungnya aku mengikuti kalian seharian ini. Sialan, ajudan sialan." Tambahnya sambil membopong Kris.

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris lagi. Napasnya sudah satu dua.

"Berhenti bertanya…"

"Kau membuntuti kami? Kau punya perasaan pada Luhan?" pertanyaan itu meluncur cepat dari mulut Kris. Yang ditanya justru gelisah. Matanya menatap ke depan. Kris tertawa pelan, semuanya menjadi klik.

"Diam, kau ini berat. Jangan banyak ngomong. Menyusahkan"

"Dia sempat menyebut namamu. Iya, sebelum dia pingsan, dia menyebut namamu"

"Berhenti bicara kataku!" lalu semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Kris.

* * *

Sehun menatap jijik wanita di depannya. Tangannya terkepal di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini pada anakmu sendiri?" desis Sehun tajam. Dalam ruangan yang kecil itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Dua polisi berjaga di depan pintu. Wanita di depannya tertawa terbahk-bahak.

"Anakku sendiri?" wanita itu masih tertawa. "Dia bukan anakku!" raungnya. Keduanya dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca transparan, kaca itu sedikt bergetar ketika wanita itu berteriak. Tangannya di borgol, wajah tirus, dan bola matanya cekung. Ia mengenakan 'kostum' penjara dan name tag nya bertuliskan Kim Eunjung. Sang maestro, otak dari segala permasalahan ini, Kim Eunjung.

"Dia itu adalah penghalang bagiku! Yixing, yixing hanya memikirkan anak sialan itu! Sejak awal bukan Minri yang menikah dengannya, harusnya aku! Harusnya aku!" dia berteriak seperti kerasukan. "Luhan sialan itu harusnya mati saja! Mati saja seperti ibunya!"

Rahang Sehun mengeras. "Silahkan kau kutuk dia semaumu. Yang akan diadili kelak adalah kau. Ibu macam apa yang menginginkan anaknya dibunuh. Kau tidak pantas disebut Ibu."

"Kau tahu apa bocah tengik!" ia kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

"Yang akan mati duluan itu kau. Aku yakin, hatimu sudah mati bertahun-tahun lamanya. Matipun tidak ada yang akan menangisimu. Selamat hidup di penjara" Sehun menutup kalimatnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Eunjung meronta dan menggedor-gedor kaca. Kemudian para penjaga menariknya keluar ruangan.

Sehun bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Tubuhnya beringsut duduk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa semua ini adalah ulah Eunjung. Permasalahan hutang itu adalah palsu, untuk menutupi rencana yang sebenarnya. Rencana untuk membunuh Luhan. Eunjung tidak pernah meminjam uang pada rentenir, ajudan itu adalah pembunuh bayaran dan Luhan adalah targetnya selama ini.

Kepalanya terkulai lemah. Ia melongok arlojinya, menghitung mundur, kurang dari 24 jam lagi dia akan terbang ke Jerman. Kakinya melangkah pelan dalam heningnya jalanan malam itu. Bukannya kembali ke asrama untuk berkemas kakinya justru membawanya ke tempat yang berbeda.

Kepalanya mendongak dan melihat sebuah pintu geser di depannya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat dua ranjang yang sudah terisi pasien diatasnya. Keduanya tertidur lelap, bekas luka di wajah mereka menceritakan segalanya. Yang satu harus dibantu dengan bantuan oksigen dan mukanya pucat. Sehun mendekati anak itu, "Cepat bangun Kris" desisnya pelan. Tetapi semuanya hening, hanya ada suara yang berasal dari alat pencatat grafik jantung yang berbunyi _tut-tut-tut_.

Kakinya kemudian melangkah ke tempat tidur di sebelah Kris. Tangannya menyibak tirai yang memisahkan keduanya. Dihadapannya ada sosok yang sangat dia sayangi, tertidur pulas seperti malaikat. Tangannya terkatup di atas perutnya, Luhan terlihat begitu damai.

Sehun sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaanya lagi, air mata jatuh begitu saja. Ia menyentuh pipi Luhan yang kini sudah lebam disana sini. "Luhan…" lirih Sehun. Ia mengecup dahi Luhan yang tertutup perban, air matanya jatuh. Gagal, aku gagal.

Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Luhan sudah membuka matanya. Tersentak, Sehun buru-buru merengkuh wajah Luhan, "Sehun?" suaranya kecil dan parau. Sudah berhari-hari tidak merasakan air melewati tenggorokannya, Luhan mengernyit sakit. "Sehun…"

Sehun menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam. "Aku akan memanggil dokter. Tunggu" ketika ia ingin beranjak dari sana, Luhan justru memegang pergelangan tangannya erat. Sehun kemudian menoleh dan menatap anak itu sekali lagi. Matanya berawan, sebentar lagi akan menangis. Bibirnya mengkerut dan bergerak, seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, nyatanya tidak satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tenggorokan Luhan terasa panas dan kering, dia tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Keras di berusaha, namun hasilnya nihil. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menggores tenggorokannya, dalam hati ia hanya bisa berteriak, _Jangan pergi bodoh. Jangan pergi Sehun._

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku akan segera kembali" kata Sehun seraya melepaskan cengkraman Luhan di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia berlari keluar ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter datang kemudian memeriksa Luhan. Sooyoung setia disampingnya. Ketika tahu bahwa anak ini rumah sakit, buru-buru ia menutup tokonya tanpa bertanya kenapa pada Sehun. Wanita itu mengenggam tangan Luhan erat, Sehun tersenyum tipis memperhatikan keduanya dari sudut ruangan.

"Kemana Kris?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Dia…di sebelahmu" jawab seorang perawat di depannya. Kemudian perawat itu menyibakkan tirai dan Luhan menoleh ke ranjang di sebelahnya. Wajahnya kaku, rahangnya mengeras, Sehun melihat itu. Untungnya kondisi Luhan terbilang baik dan dokter memperbolehkannya untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Sooyoung menuntunnya Luhan berjalan menuju tempat tidur sebelahnya.

Luhan langsung menggapai tangan Kris dan menatapnya cemas, "Ia mendapat luka tusukan di perutnya. Masih banyak butuh istirahat, darah yang keluar lumayan banyak" tambah perawat itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Tangannya masih memegang erat tangan anak laki-laki itu. Sehun merasakan panas di dadanya, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan.

Butuh sekitar beberapa jam hingga akhirnya Kris membuka matanya. Luhan segera menuju ranjangnya dengan tertatih dan hampir terjatuh. Sooyoung menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu bersemangat. Melihat senyum Kris setelah beberapa jam dia tertidur disana adalah kelegaan yang tidak terkira bagi Luhan.

Luhan hari itu sudah dibolehkan pulang, tinggal menunggu lebam-lebam di tubuhnya menghilang. Sedangkan Kris masih harus di opname karena kondisinya masih dianggap rentan. Pagi ini pukul delapan, sekitar dua jam lagi keberangkatan Sehun ke Jerman.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, kira-kira aku terima tidak ya kerjaan itu?" tanya Kris. Kala itu, Kris terbilang sudah cukup bugar untuk keluar berkeliling taman rumah sakit. Kris menatap Luhan dengan sendu, anak disampingnya itu belum juga menjawab pertanyannya. Matanya kosong menatap jauh ke depan. "Kau jatuh cinta dengannya Luhan" Luhan terperanjat.

"Eh iya apa? Apa maksudmu" balasnya gelisah.

"Bukan deh, kalian. Kalian saling jatuh cinta maksudku. Kalian, kamu dan Sehun" Kris menatapnya tepat di matanya. "Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia memandangmu dan sebaliknya. Mata tidak pernah bohong, Luhan"

"_Anni_, jangan bahas ini, ayo segera kembali ke kamar" buru-buru Luhan bangkit dan hendak mendorong kursi roda Kris, tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"_Saranghanda. Saranghaeyo_, Luhan ssi" tangan Luhan menjadi dingin dalam genggaman Kris. "Aku suka padamu, sudah lama" tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tetapi maaf aku tidak bisa merebut hatimu, Sehun yang berhak. Dia lah yang menyelamatkan kita malam itu"

"Kri..Kris"

"Aku yakin kamu sudah tahu dan ini jadi _confession_ yang kedua, iya kan?" tanyanya lagi. Tubuhnya masih terbalut baju rumah sakit.

"Ayo kita harus.."

"Tidak, kau tidak kembali ke rumah sakit" sergah Kris. Tangannya erat mencengkram pergelangan Luhan. "Kejar dia Luhan"

Luhan kaku di tempat, kemudian Kris berkata lagi, "Kejar Sehun"

* * *

**Sampai berjumpa di epilog :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**BIRTHDAY CAKE (YOUR GUARDIAN)**

Chapter 11

MAIN CAST **SehunxLuhan, slightKrishan  
**

This is yaoi story, so beware

Genre** Fluff, Family**

* * *

**Annyeong ^^**

**Maaf sebelumnya saya batal buat epilog hehe. Karena menurut saya epilog itu terlalu luas dan saya masih pengen fokus (?) ke hunhan dulu haha. Jadi saya buatkan chapter penutupnya aja nih, chapter 11. Dan ini artinya ff ini tamat, end, komplit. Enjoy ya!**

* * *

Sehun terkantuk-kantuk ketika duduk menunggu. Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Sukmanya telah menghilang sejak semalam. Setengah jam lagi pesawatnya _take-off_ tetapi ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Di sebelahnya duduk lah seorang _namja_ dengan perawakan tinggi kurus yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku _travelling_.

Sehun teringat mimpi ganjil semalam. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, ia mendengar seseorang berbisik, entah dari mana. _Persahabatan adalah akar dari cinta murni, dan cinta murni adalah sumber kebahagiaan._ Seharian ia memikirkan itu, sampai-sampai menuliskannya di buku. Sehun menatap dalam-dalam tulisan di depannya. Mengeja satu-satu.

_Handphone_nya bergetar di kantongnya celananya, ia mengecek dan mendapati satu pesan. Matanya membelalak ketika ia mendapati siapa pengirimnya. Luhan?

**Aku menyukaimu. Aku terlalu menyukaimu.**

Tangannya bergetar, jantungnya seperti menendang-nendang dalam rongga dadanya. Apa ini, sebuah _confession?_

Sehun tidak mau berlagak seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Ia tahu Luhan itu sudah dengan Kris, Kris dengan Luhan, atau apalah itu. Tetapi setiap dalam sel tubuhnya menolak dan terus berteriak, kau jatuh cinta padanya. Itu juga hal yang menggelitik Sehun hingga akhirnya ia sadar ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Melihat Luhan tersenyum dan berada didekatnya adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira bagi Sehun. Luhan benar soal satu teori,

"_..otak kamu yang akan menyimpannya, menyimpan kenangan dengan mereka, setiap detil dari wajah, tempat dan suasananya. Kemudian, otak kamu lagi lah yang akan mentransfer sensasi kembali ke tubuh kamu, dan jantung kamu berdetak begitu cepat, memori tentang mereka terus berputar, sampai akhirnya kamu ingat kembali dan tersenyum. Lalu hingga akhirnya kamu tahu, kalau kamu bahagia dengan mereka. Ingin melihat mereka lagi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahagia itu sederhana Sehun, jangan diperumit"_

Sehun tersenyum sedikit, ia benar, Luhan benar, wajah Luhan memang tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Sehun. Dan jantung ini, setiap menatap wajahnya, rasanya ingin keluar saja. Sehun menatap teks itu sekali lagi. Jika Luhan benar dengan Kris, jadi apa maksudnya ini?

"…_La Amistad es la raíz del amor puro, el amor puro es la fuente de la felicidad.." _Sehun menoleh, laki-laki di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, aku membaca catatanmu. Itu, aku pernah baca di suatu buku, itu adalah pepatah dalam bahasa _Spanish_, Spanyol" jelasnya sambil menunjuk buku Sehun yang terbuka dalam genggamannya. _Namja_ itu mengenakan sebuah topi jerami. Buku _travelling_nya kini ia taruh di pangkuannya. "Kau terlihat sangat bingung" tambahnya lagi kemudian tertawa.

"Ah ini…"

"Persahabatan adalah akar dari cinta murni, dan cinta murni adalah sumber kebahagiaan" jelasnya lagi. "Jika sedang bimbang cepatlah ambil keputusan. Mau kabur atau bertahan?" Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. "Namaku Tao, kau?" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh Sehun" sahutnya sambil menyambut tangan itu. "Kau bukan orang korea?"

"Bukan, aku orang China" Tao menggeleng. Sehun meneliti wajahnya, ia mempunyai sudut-sudut wajah yang khas, seperti kantung mata yang tebal itu. "Kau sedang bingung? Seharusnya sudah dalam pesawat, malah duduk termangu di sini"

"Kau menaiki pesawat yang sama denganku?"

"Ah tidak, aku lihat bagaimana kau melirik ke bagian maskapai itu. Padahal sudah diinfokan sebentar lagi mereka lepas landas" Tao mengangkat bukunya lagi, siap-siap untuk membaca. "Jangan ada keraguan Oh Sehun, seperti yang sudah aku bilang, kabur atau bertahan?"

"Mungkin kabur bukan kata yang tepat…" Tao meliriknya. Sehun menggeleng pelan "Aku sudah buat keputusan. Aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati" kemudian Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menarik kopernya kemudian menyeruak dalam keramaian.

* * *

Luhan menggenggam handphonenya erat, kakinya berlari sampai tungkainya sakit, ia terlambat setengah jam. Mungkin Sehun sudah terbang di langit, bersama kepulan awan. Tetapi anak ini tidak menyerah.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi_

"Damn!" ia menatap handphonenya sengit. Matanya perih, ingin menangis dan hampir menyerah.

"Pesawatnya sudah berangkat, setengah jam yang lalu" sahut seseorang dari belakangnya. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Rambut hitam legam dengan dagu runcing, Tao, Huang Zi Tao.

"T…tao?" tanyanya gugup. Matanya membelalak.

"Kenapa tidak percaya kata informan itu sih? Masih aja lari-lari kesana kesini" sahutnya sambil menenteng tasnya. "Aku tidak percaya bahkan dunia ini sempit sekali untuk kita berdua"

Luhan menatapnya bingung, ia sangat tidak menyangka bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Kris itu disini. "Oh Sehun itu, menjadikan wajahmu sebagai _wallpaper_-nya. Aku tentu kesal, mengingat kau jelas-jelas seharusnya sudah jadian dengan Kris"

"K-kami tidak…"

"Iya iya aku tahu" Ia melepaskan topi jeraminya, memakai kaca hitamnya "Aku tahu, dia masih suka menelponku, tapi yang dia ceritakan cuma kamu. Aku sih tidak marah, tetapi kadang aku gemas dengan Luhan ini, kayaknya dia sama sekali tidak tahu ada seorang pria yang menyukainya sejak awal semester"

"Kemudian hari ini, duduk di sebelah seorang _namja_ yang sangat lesu sekali sambil memandang sebuah buku. Wajahnya jelas berbanding terbalik ketika ia menerima sebuah pesan teks dari seseorang yang bernama Luhan. Dan ya ampun aku sempat lihat _wallpaper_nya" katanya sambil menyibak poninya dan mendesah panjang. "Aku harus bertemu dengan dua _namja_ yang tergila-gila dengan cowok bermata rusa. Ah…dunia sempit sekali"

"Kau bertemu Sehun?" tanya Luhan ragu. Tao mengangguk pelan dan siap-siap bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku senang dia tidak sebimbang Kris. Bagaimana Sehun mengambil keputusan. Menunggu terkadang tidak enak Luhan" tambahnya pedas. Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Kris masuk rumah sakit, tertusuk di bagian perut" Tangan tao berhenti bekerja. Luhan bisa melihat dari gerik tubuhnya kalau ia sama sekali belum tahu berita ini. "Sebaiknya kau menjenguk, dia akan senang"

* * *

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, di depannya tersedia belasan bintang eh bukan, puluhan mungkin? Rasanya ia tidak semangat untuk menghitung benda berkelip itu sekarang. Hingar bingar malam musim panas ini belum menyentuh bagian sisi Luhan manapun. Semangatnya merosot drastis. Idee Fixé malam ini pun seakan membisu.

Nyatanya hidup memang seperti ini kan? Kadang bahagia dan karena terlalu bahagia sampai susah menerima kenyataan akan kehilangan. Luhan menggeleng kepalanya pelan, ia tidak ingin bersikap egois. Sudahlah, sudah saatnya bersyukur untuk apa yang Tuhan kasih beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Bertemu dengan Oh Sehun adalah kebahagiaan. Tuhan menjawab doanya, setelah ibu tirinya ditangkap mungkin Luhan akan merasakan kedamaian yang luar biasa.

Sudah seminggu Sehun di berangkat ke Jerman. Luhan menghela napas panjang, lagi. Resah, sakit hati, kesal. _Wajahnya jelas berbanding terbalik ketika ia menerima sebuah pesan teks dari seseorang yang bernama Luhan. Dan ya ampun aku sempat lihat wallpapernya_. Frasa itu terngiang kembali. Kalau Sehun memang merasakan hal yang sama diantara mereka berdua, kenapa dia justru pergi tanpa pamit sama sekali? Setidaknya, Luhan berharap bisa memeluknya sebentar.

"Terimakasih Tuhan. Lindungi _my guardian,_ pelindungku. Oh Se…" begitu doa itu terucap Luhan menutup matanya.

"Penjagamu yang mana?" seperti disiram air dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, Luhan sempat beku mendengar suara itu. Luhan jelas sekali mendengar suara itu. Ia mencoba diam sebentar, membuka matanya, dan memasang kuping. "Siapa pelindung yang kamu maksud, Luhan ah?" suara itu. Nada dingin, berat dan bagian S yang agak aneh karena tidak bisa melafalkannya dengan sempurna. Itu suara yang Luhan kenal dan itu cara bicara yang Luhan kenal. Lehernya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar menoleh.

Wangi khasnya menyeruak di udara, menempel di otak Luhan, ia tidak melupakan wangi itu. Terdengar suara sepatu yang bergesekan, ia yakin sekali orang itu kini sudah ada disampingnya.

"Kamu sedang berdoa? Berdoa lagi? Kenapa berdoa terus sih" yang ini akhirnya membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Sehun tertawa kecil. Banyak tentang Luhan yang Sehun tau, terlalu banyak, namun isi hatinya akankah Sehun tahu? "Bintang capek dengerin kamu doa mulu. Doa dan usaha Luhan, kalau ingin orang itu ada di samping kamu sekarang, seharusnya kamu ngejar dan nahan dia" tambahnya. Sehun menopang dagunya dan ikut menatap gugusan bintang.

Luhan panas dingin, merinding. Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati… Sehun, Ini beneran Sehun? Takut-takut Luhan menatapnya, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak ingin mendapati dirinya mengalami delusi berlebihan atau mendapati dirinya setengah gila. Ia kemudian mencubit lengannya keras.

"Aww!" teriaknya. _Namja_ disebelahnya menoleh yang kemudian tawa keras menyusul. Angin berhembus kali ini membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang kesana kemari. Nada itu sampai di telinganya. Tetapi mulutnya masih membisu, tidak percaya.

_Namja_ di depannya melangkah pelan, membuat jarak mereka semakin tipis. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh lengan Luhan pelan. Luhan masih menatapnya takut dan bingung. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lain. Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan meletakkan telapak itu pada wajahnya. Mata Luhan membelalak.

"Ini aku, Oh Sehun" bibirnya tersungging sedikit, tersenyum _boyish_. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya tepat didada. Luhan melihat tangannya juga berjalan, setelah berhenti disana, ia kemudian menatap Sehun lagi. "_Na yeogisseo. _Dengar detak jantung ini Luhan ah. _Na jinjja yeogisseo jigeum" _Luhan menahan napasnya. _Dub-dub-dub_ tangannya menangkap dentang itu, irama itu didalam tulang rusuknya. Sehun menarik Luhan dan memeluknya.

"_Aigoo_, kau kedinginan tidak? Baju ini tipis sekali" Sehun memeluknya erat, wajah Luhan menempel di dadanya.

"_Kajima_….Sehun ah. _Kajimara_" akhirnya ia bersuara. Sehun tersenyum dan menghirup aroma sampo Luhan dalam-dalam. Memeluknya erat seperti ini, memeluk seseorang seperti ini, tidak pernah ia lakukan. Jantung keduanya berdegup tak karuan. "_Kajima_" lirihnya lagi.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana Luhan ah"

"Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, _kajima_ Sehun ah. _Kajima_" lengannya terangkat dan melingkar manis di pinggang Sehun. Mencengkram kemejanya dari belakang sampai telapaknya sakit. Rahang Sehun mengeras, memejamkan matanya dan mendengar apa yang Luhan ucapkan baik-baik. Sehun sudah jatuh cinta, sudah jatuh hati, dan ingin jatuh dalam pelukan Luhan lebih dalam lagi. "Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit" tambahnya lagi. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Aku pernah memar disana disini lebih dari itu, sakitnya yang kurasakan kini adalah jatuh Luhan. Jatuh cinta padamu" _cheesy._ Sehun membenamkan wajahnya lagi dalam surai hitam Luhan. Menghirup aromanya untuk pertama kali. "_Namja_ yang kaku ini, yang hatinya beku, kau cairkan dengan senyuman itu. Luhan ah, kenapa _namja_ seperti mu cantik sekali?" ledek Sehun.

Luhan bergerak halus di pelukannya, kepalanya mendongak menatap Sehun. Wajahmya membiaskan tempaan sinar rembulan. "Jadi karena aku cantik?" Sehun tertawa lagi.

Dia menggeleng, "Bukan. Tentu saja bukan" Sehun merengkuh wajahnya. "Aku jatuh cinta dengan Luhan karena dia yang menjadikan hidup abu-abuku berwarna, mengajari hati yang beku ini bahwa bahagia itu sederhana" Sehun mengecup pelan dahinya.

* * *

"Ini musim panas seharusnya kita berlibur" pagi ini Sehun menggeliat diatas kasur. Bajunya tersingkap sedikit dan memamerkan perutnya yang berotot, pipi Luhan panas melihat pemandangan itu. Ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Luhan untuk melihat pemandangan Sehun yang seperti ini. Surai hitam legamnya mencuat disana sini, ia tertidur hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek.

Semalam Sehun memutuskan untuk menginap di kamar Luhan, mengingat ia lupa membawa kunci kamarnya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang terduduk kaku di pinggir tempat tidur, tangannya meanngkup di atas pangkuannya. Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau tidur di kasurku Sehun ah? Bukannya semalam tidur di kasur Kyungsoo" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk tempat tidur kosong di sisi ruangan, yang dulu diisi oleh anak bernama Kyungsoo.

"Semalam aku pindah, _wae_? Kalau berdua kan lebih hangat" gumamnya pelan. Suaranya teredam karena Sehun kini menempelkan wajahnya di pinggang Luhan. Wajah Luhan tambah panas. Buru-buru ia bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, Sehun merengut tetapi kemudian tertawa melihat Luhan salah tingkah.

"Kenapa anak itu lucu sekali. Tentu saja aku tidak ngapa-ngapain semalam, hanya…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Biar saja, hanya Tuhan dan dia saja yang tahu.

* * *

Luhan percaya pesan dalam hatinya akan tersampaikan walau tidak diungkap oleh kata. Dan Luhan yakin Sehun akan mendapatkan pesan itu entah dengan cara apa. _Mata tidak berbohong Luhan_, layaknya petuah Kris itu. Bahkan mata pun dapat menyampaikan pesan hatinya dengan baik. Luhan kini terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya, dengan mulutnya sendiri. Biar indera yang lain yang akan menyampaikannya. Bahasa yang Luhan tau kini hanyalah perasaan.

Awan berarak di sekitar mereka. Tadinya membiru senada dengan warna air laut, namun senja mulai datang, warna oranye menghias langit. Sehun melihat Luhan di depannya. Kadang berlari, kadang berjalan, kadang berhenti untuk mengambil rumah kerang yang menyelip di kakinya. Atau kadang Luhan menoleh ke belakang, melempar senyum jutaan cahaya itu pada Sehun.

Luhan menelusuri tepi pantai, merunut satu-satu deburan ombak kecil di kakinya. Inilah liburan mereka yang sebenarnya. "Luhan ah!" hatinya berdegup kencang. Luhan menoleh dan berhenti berjalan.

Sehun menghambur dan menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya. Kaki Luhan menjauh dari tanah, Sehun memutarnya beberapa kali. _Namja_ itu terperanjat.

"Hey, aku tidak ingin bermain helikopter!" serunya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. Sehun mendelik wajah _namja_ di depannya, merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tidak usah malu, di pantai ini tinggal kita berdua" Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Iya karena kita terlalu jauh berjalan. Ini bahkan…" Sehun menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya. Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah anak laki-laki yang sekarang menatapnya bingung. Alisnya berkerut, membuat pola yang tak karuan di dahinya. Rasanya ia urung untuk melepaskan pandangannya. Mungkin baru sekarang dia mengerti jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya.

Di ujung pandangannya, hamparan laut biru terlihat tenang dengan ombak sesekali menyentuh jari-jari kakinya. Di ujung pandangannya, kini matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya. Spektrum-spektrum matahari menghias langit, mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Berpendar tanpa tahu arah, namun memanja mata bila diilhat.

Detak jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, ketika tangannya menyetuh pipi yang lembut itu. Dia merasa begitu dekat, saking dekatnya dia bisa merasakan napas Luhan di pipinya.

Luhan tetap bergeming, namun Sehun yakin dia juga sedang merasakan adrenalin yang sama. Napasnya berirama satu dua, tersengal, seakan takut. Sehun mendekati wajahnya lagi. Jantungnya berderu hebat. Angin seakan tak mau kalah, dia menyapu pandangan Sehun dengan kecepatan sepersekiandetik. Poni Luhan bergerak halus, Sehun akhirnya bisa menatap kedua matanya lekat. Dia lalu berbisik, "Can I kiss you now?"

Mulut Luhan membisu, lidahnya kelu. Dia menatap lekat _namja_ di depannya lama. Sehun menangkap isyarat ini. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Luhan pelan. Ia mengecup dahinya, matanya dan kemudian hidungnya. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang. Sehun yang pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta dan begitu juga Luhan. Keduanya merasakan sensasi yang aneh, keduanya terasa seperti melakukan hal aneh, seperti alien. Sehun melepaskan kecupannya di hidung mungil itu, matanya jatuh pada bibir Luhan yang berwarna merah jambu. Ia bergerak halus, sambil terus mengenggam wajah Luhan. Hingga akhirnya bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Sehun menempelkannya kencang, seakan ingin merasakan urat-urat didalamnya dan seakan ingin menumpahkan perasaannya. Tidak ada rasanya sebenarnya, tidak strawberry, tidak juga vanilla. Rasanya hanya hangat dan lembut ketika bibir mereka bertaut.

Luhan berdiri kaku, memejamkan matanya lebih keras. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan, meyakinkan Luhan untuk tenang. Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu, membuka matanya dan menatap _namja_ di depannya. Takut-takut Luhan membuka matanya, "Maaf, kalau kau merasa ini.."

"_Anni. Gwaechana" _sergah Luhan cepat. "_Gwaenchana_ Sehun ah" Luhan melempar senyum, sedetik Sehun menatapnya khawatir lalu ia ikut tersenyum juga.

Luhan memberanikan diri, ia kini ikut mengenggam wajah Sehun dan menariknya pelan. Kakinya berjinjit, agar ia berdiri sejajar dengan _namja_ di depannya. Walau sedikit ragu, kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya lagi diatas bibir Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan senyum terkembang di wajah Sehun. Tangannya turun dan melingkar di pinggang mungil _namja_ itu. Mengangkatnya tinggi dan menempelkan kencang bibirnya.

Sehun menyapu setiap sudut bibir Luhan, membuatnya sedikit pening dan lemas. Tetapi kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah keduanya yang sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka. Kini, matahari sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Langit gelap menyelimuti. Mungkin jika bintang mempunyai kedua mata, mereka juga akan segera menutupnya.

"_Saranghaeyo, _Sehun ah" bisik Luhan pelan ketika ia membuka kedua matanya. Bibir mereka tadinya masih bertaut kemudian segera Sehun lepas.

Dia tertawa lepas, "Bukankah sedikit terlambat?" Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Tidak. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, hari dimana kau berangkat ke Jerman. Aku mengatakannya, tapi kau belum membalasnya sampai saat ini" Sehun teringat pesan teks itu.

**Aku menyukaimu.**

"Jadi yang tadi barusan kita lakukan itu apa?" tanya Sehun balik. "Tentu saja aku juga suka padamu, _pabo_. Hatimu beku ya?" tambah Sehun. Luhan menjitaknya dan erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Sehun. "_Saranghaeyo, _Luhan ssi" timpalnya sambil membalas menjitak kepala Luhan. "Jangan bermesraan dengan Kris lagi. Aku bisa mati karena cemburu"

"Eh?"

"Hanya tanganku untuk kau genggam" Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hanya tubuhku untuk kau peluk" Ia menepuk dadanya pelan "Dan biar juga hatiku yang jadi pelindungmu" bisiknya pelan dan menaruh tangan Luhan di dadanya. Luhan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kebanyakan nonton drama kamu" Sehun tertawa renyah.

"Aku serius" katanya sambil menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Seberapa seriusnya?"

"Lima ratus persen serius" Sehun menatapnya lekat. "Let me be your guardian Luhan ah" Senyum merekah di wajah keduanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan. Ia yakin kebahagiaan ini bukan hanya milik Sehun dan Luhan, tetapi kebahagiaan untuk seseorang nun jauh disana. Sehun yakin, Minri Eomma pasti melihat keduanya. Saksi kunci pertemuan mereka berdua. Sehun perlahan mulai percaya pada takdir. Dan ia yakin takdirnya adalah bukan berpisah dengan Luhan, namun sebuah perjumpaan.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai! Terimakasih ya sist-sist tersayang sudah baca.**

**Yup! Next ff hunhan lagi, ya apalagi hehe. Hunhan mengudara~ Doain aja mudah-mudahan cepet dapet ilham. See you in next stroy bebyyyy  
**

**520**


End file.
